Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: #2 Dodo Academy consisted of seven students, a teacher, a headmaster and a monkey. Only special kids can go to this school! Anti-social, hyperactive, exhibitionist, germophobe, sleepyhead, paranoid, etc. Alice secretly make a distance from her friends, despite how they're all drawn to her antics. Then it all gets awkward when they ask more than friendship...AU. Chapter 16 is up!
1. Dodo Bird!

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**  
by Elise the Writing Desk, Heart no Kuni no Alice by QuinRose  
_**Edited, December 10th 2012**_

* * *

Dodo Bird!

* * *

One time, you have $200. And then you lost $1. But with $199, you can't buy a freaking PSVita which costs $200, right? That freakin' tiny $1 seems like everything!

But is it fair? For Alice, it isn't fair that her IQ is compared with money...not that's the case or anything. But she keeps on whining as her parents take her to her Grandma's.

"Mom, Dad, it's just one digit! Why do I have to move to a new school!?"

"Alice, cupcake, please!" Mom sobbed. "I'll miss you too, but this is the best for you! Just one digit differs you from normal kids!"

"I must have been a bad father..." dad murmured sadly. "I haven't given you the best food and education...I'm so sorry Alice. It's my fault that your IQ is only 89."

"I told you, I fell asleep during the exam." Alice tiredly retorted for the umpteenth time, then flipped the paper in her hand. "Dodo Academy for the Gifted...gifted...? Is it some kind of talent school?"

"Yes! A school for special people like you, cupcake~!" Mom smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure you'll like it there! It's near my old junior high school!" Dad laughed. "Ah, we're here!" they slowed down and stopped in front of a penthouse. "It's been a while, isn't it?"

After taking down the cargo, the three of them went to the veranda, and Dad knocked the door, while Mom fixed her outfit.

"Remember, Alice, cupcake." Mom said, "If you see a Boogeyman, don't forget to catch it with your net. And if you play in the park or at the camp, don't forget to hunt for Bigfoot. In winter, always bring your camera, so you won't miss the chance to take a picture of Yeti."

"Mom?" Alice called, "Do dodo birds exist as well? How does one look like?"

"Oh, it's a shot bird with big beak and their wings are even shorter than chicken. They're usually grey, but pink when they're babies." Mom suddenly fell silent and hugged the dark blonde girl. "Ohhh cupcake...I'll miss you!"

"We all will." Dad said reassuringly, and then the door clicked open.

...Opened by a monkey.

"Hello, Einstein!" the three of them greeted.

"Eep! Eep! Waa! Waaah!" Einstein exclaimed, clapping his feet, and then a very beautiful blonde came, staring at the three.

"Mom~!" Mrs and Mr Liddell exclaimed happily. "Long time no see!" The two approached for a hug.

But Grandma quickly moved and hugged Alice. "My little jellybean! How are you! You've been bigger, lassie!"

"I'm fine, grandma. You still look like a model." Alice commented as her grandma dragged her in. She glanced back to her parents, who were about to follow them in.

"So, mom! It's so nice—"

...slam.

"—to see you..."

~.X.~

The following day, Grandma Victorianne Liddell took Alice and Einstein to their new school—yes, the monkey counts too—Dodo Academy for the Gifted. It had big, tall iron fences painted in rainbows, with wide, green-grassed yard. There was a school bell on top of the front door.

They could hear loud children's noises from inside.

"Vicky~! I'm so happy to see you!" a pony-tailed old man greeted Granny in the lobby.

"Gowland, you're healthy, aren't you? Oh yeah, this is my jellybean, Alice!"

Gowland knelt down to reach Alice's height. "Hello, you little sweetie!"

Alice just blinked curiously. "Um...yeah. Hey there."

"How old are you?"

"Ten years old."

"Oh no...we're not astrologically matching..."

"Gowland, if you ever..."

"No, no, I'm just kidding, Vicky..."

Alice came to school with Einstein, and her hunting net. She then caught something curious...There was a purple haired boy around her age, laughing as he ran out of his class...without his pants...

An auburn haired boy ran out too, but he's crying loudly. "WAAAH! BORIS TAKES OFF HIS PANTS AGAIIN! WAAAAAHHH!"

Granny and Gowland stopped chattering. The old man then approached the crying boy.

"Sorry, Vicky! Just wait there a bit, I'm gonna take care of this boy..."

"Take your time, Gowland." Granny chuckled, and then turned to Alice, whose eyes were following the pantless boy. "Alice, what is it?"

The little girl turned to her grandma with glimmering eyes. "Grandma, I wanna go hunt something...can I?"

Granny sobbed and hugged her. "Oh, if you asked me so cutely like that, I'd die...of course you can...go ahead, have fun!"

Alice's eyes glimmered dangerously. "Let's go, Einstein!" she chirped and started to run.

"Ooo! Waa!" Einstein followed, and they turned to run out to the yard. "Eee! Eee?"

"What am I hunting?" Alice translated, smiling. "I just saw a Dodo bird! Come on! We shouldn't miss it!"

A brunette boy was running around in circle, but then Alice ran past him, making him fall.

"Ahahaha! I crashed! I crashed down! HAHAAHA!" he then stopped and glared to the girl who crashed him down. "I'm going to cut her!" he laughed and took out a knife.

"Hahaha! Ahaha! The wind feels nice!" the purple-haired boy laughed as he ran around.

"Being naked is healthy!" the purple-haired boy declared and started to run near a tree. There was a navy-haired boy reading under there he glared fiercely as the boy approached.

"Go away! This is my spot! ...And put on your pants!"

"Naa, naa, Wallflowers are lame! And I won't ever do what you tell me!"

"Einstein, I got it!" Alice Liddell shrieked as she scooped up her hunting net.

"Eeek! Eeek!" Einstein bounced amusedly.

The whole yard froze instantly. The purple-haired boy turned into a statue. The wallflower boy stifled his laughter. Alice Liddell grunted as she tried to pull her net.

"Um...Einstein, the Dodo bird doesn't want to let this boy go." Alice whined to the monkey.

The wallflower stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "Wait...that thing...wait, um, excuse me, but, what are you doing with him?" he asked politely.

Alice blinked at him. "Oh, I'm hunting a Dodo bird. Mom said that they're rare, like Bigfoot."

The purple-haired boy still a statue, the wallflower almost choked.

"Wait, you don't know what that thing is really is?"

"I know what it is! It's a Dodo bird, right?" Alice beamed brightly.

She's pointing to the thing between the purple-haired boy's legs.

"Einstein! Find the Swiss army knife in grandma's bag!" Alice yelled to her monkey, who quickly ran into the building.

The wallflower's eyes widened more, the purple-head, in which where Alice's net stuck between his legs, gasped.

"Wait, wait!" the wallflower shrieked quickly. "You can't cut it off! It's not a Dodo bird, idiot! It's his _pee pee_!"

Alice's face faltered instantly. The purple-head's eyes watered.

Alice stoically turned to stare at her hunting net. "It's not...a Dodo bird?"

Everyone in the yard shook their head.

Alice slowly pulled down her net. "It's his _pee pee_?"

Everyone nodded.

"...Where he do...and...? ...But...my net...then I just caught...his _pee pee_?"

...

...

...

"Waaaaah! Mooommmyyyy! Someone's trying to cut my _pee pee_!"

"Einstein, we're out of here! Throw away those knives!"

Alice's first day at her new school! She successfully scared the shit out of an exhibitionist boy...

* * *

**This is the prologue. I broke myself, I know, kill me.**

**Changes: Dee and Dum were removed until further chapters.**


	2. The Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class!

_This chapter is dedicated to: _

_-__Tailsdoll123__ "I dunno why, I hope you'll get the reference", _

_-__Cookie Addiction__ "...for figuring about 'pee-pee"_

_- and __KawaiiOdango__ "...as the very first reviewer and dearest friend"_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for The Gifted!**

* * *

The Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class!

* * *

First day as an official student in Dodo Academy for the Gifted, Alice Liddell, 10 years old, scanned her new and only class. The school had wide yard and playground, but there's only three classes; a music class, art class and homeroom. As far as she could see...there were only four students in the class excluding her, and they were all boys.

...They seemed stupid too.

"Class, this is your new friend!" the caretaker, Mr. Gowland, explained cheerfully to the class. "Tell them your name!" he nodded to little Alice.

The girl came forth with her hunting net in right hand, and the other hand was holding Einstein's. All students couldn't miss her introduction, being super-stand-out like that...

Einstein was her grandma's monkey, by the way. Why Alice always brought a net with her, you ask? Just her hobby, don't mind her.

"Hello, strangers." Alice waved a hand up high. Mr. Gowland twitched at this, but she continued:

"I am Mistress Darth Vader the Fourth, please call me Alice. I have come in peace." She opened her arms wide as if gesturing wings.

Julius Monrey, a wallflower, the most intelligent kid in the room, gaped in disbelief, dropping his books senseless.

Ace Pendragon, a hyper, recovering autistic, seemed to be impressed, even muttering to himself that; "She's an alien..."

Pierce Villiers, the smallest student with paranoid and fear issues, fainted in instant.

His cousin, was unusually paranoid as well.

Boris Airay grimaced and twitched at the sight of the new girl, he was clenching his pants' zipper. He was shivering like crazy, glaring at the girl as if she was a psychofreak that had vowed to find him and kill him.

Now...we shall reminisce.

Boris Airay was Alice's first victim just yesterday. What happened? Well...

Yesterday, when Alice was exploring her new school, she saw something _interesting_. At the same time that day, Boris was happily exposing himself to the world.

Boris was an exhibitionist. He didn't like to wear clothes. Let alone pants. So yesterday, just like everyday, he ran around the school...pants off.

That's when Alice thought she saw a 'Dodo Bird' and decided to hunt it down.

Unfortunately, the 'Dodo Bird' wasn't actually a bird...

Rather...it was...Boris'...(cough)...proof of... (cough)...being a (cough)... male human. (more coughs)

To made it worse, Alice declared her intention to cut it off (cough) of him.

Which resulted of Boris crying and freaking out, which resulted him to have a mental breakdown—which resulted him to go home without his pants on—which resulted him to become afraid of the new girl as he was today!

Mr. Gowland laughed nervously as he told Alice to sit anywhere she liked. He then took a deep breath and clapped his hands.

"Now then, let's begin our class! Everyone prepare your things and we'll have some fun in the art class!"

"YAAY!" Ace jumped off and actually knocked off his table as he ran out of the class.

"Ace, you—argh, he forgot his painting tools again." Mr. Gowland sighed as he collected the table and took the brunette's bag. He turned to Alice, who seemed stoic because she didn't have her tools.

"Don't worry, I have an extra set, so you can use it for now, Alice. Let's go!"

"Okay~" Alicegrinned and hugged her monkey. "I'm gonna draw Nyan-Cat!" she laughed and ran out excitedly.

"Oh no! Oh NO! OH NO!" Pierce was already crying.

"Now what?" Julius twitched.

"There's something inside my locker!" Pierce whined. "I swear! It's dark in there! There's something! THERE'S SOMETHING!" he shook Julius' arms and proceeded to hide behind the navy-haired wallflower.

"Don't." Julius dodged and pushed the timid, "Touch. Me." He deadpanned evilly and walked away.

"Oh God...OH GOD! He's so...he's so..." Pierce was crying rivers. "...S-S-Scary...so...scary..." he sobbed and sulked. "Oh no...Oh no...I can't take my painting tools...I can't...the spiders will eat me...!"

"I will take you soul..."

"Aaaa! Uncle! UUNCLEE!" Pierce shrieked and jumped, knocking the table with his head, and fainted. Alice stared down at him in confuse, then shrugged.

"Y-You...!" Boris grimaced, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. "You...YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!"

Alice put on the 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' face. "I didn't."

"You just did...YOU DID IT! Why!?" Boris gasped in horror and tried to collect his cousin from the floor. "What did I do to deserve this!? You tried to cut my pee-pee, and now you killed my cousin!"

"I just want to take his tools for him..." Alice shrugged innocently.

"You. KILLED. Polices will be after you!"

"They won't!"

"They will!" Boris stomped stubbornly.

"Won't!" Alice scowled.

"Will!" The exhibitionist yelled.

"Won't!" The girl snapped.

"Will!"

"Will I Am!" Alice pointed a finger.

"I am Will!" Boris pointed a finger back.

"Will you dance with me!"

"Will you marry me!"

"STAHP."

Alice sighed boredly, and Boris shut his mouth instantly, although he wanted to yell one last stupid thing. Julius twitched between them, his hands were covering his ears. These two were idiots! One time they were fighting about stupid thing, and then it's another different stupid thing!

"Mr. Gowland asked _me_ to get you idiots to the Art Class. Now you're wasting my time and energy." Julius crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows, then took out a calculator. Alice and Boris nervously exchanged stares as the wallflower was calculating something.

"For making me call you to the Art Class, both of you have to pay a fine for one dollar." Julius announced.

Alice and Boris gaped.

"I don't have money." Alice bluntly said, showing off her empty pocket.

"Julius, I'm just a poor eleven years-old! How the heck can I get that kind of money!?" Boris whined.

Julius calculated using his calculator again. "I don't care. If you pay due tomorrow, it will be one dollar and fifty cent. If you don't pay..." he glared at the two, pushing his glasses as he did, they were shining dangerously.

"...I'll make you suffer the most suffering suffer." He stomped away, and left the class.

~.X.~

Alice and Boris entered the Art Class, still glaring at each other. They noticed that they had to sit together in the Art Class, so they gave each other dead glares again.

"This is your fault." Boris grumbled. "Now I have to pay one dollar to Julius."

"It's your fault, idiot." Alice hissed back, slamming her hunting net to the table. "You're the one who started it."

"I hate you." Boris hissed with hatred.

"I hate you harder." Alice spat as she slammed open her painting set she borrowed from Mr. Gowland.

"I hate you better." Boris growled as he squished the waterpaint to the pallete.

"I hate you faster."

"I hate you stronger."

...

Alice and Boris blinked at each other in realization, then pointed at each other.

"_Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, hour after, our-work-is-never-over_." They sang together while doing a squiggly dance.

Mr. Gowland just watched the two while chuckling to himself. Well, not bad for a start. Eventually Alice and Boris seemed to had gotten over their fight...Despite how weird it happened...

~.X.~

Mr. Gowland clapped his hands again that afternoon to gather attention from his four students, he was smiling cheerfully as usual.

"Children, today I want you to make a banner for our class! The best painting will represent the name for our homeroom class, alright?"

"Wow! We can paint anything we want?" Boris seemed excited.

"It's decided!" Alice suddenly yelled, and stood on a table.

"Alice...you shouldn't stand on a table—"

"This is a war over a new land!" the only girl in the room declared, "The one whose Flag is waving on top of the class shall be the ruler of the class, and name the class as he likes!"

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow, it's like, it's like," Ace was bouncing in his over-excited manner, "Like, like, Jack Sparrow versus Flying Dutchman! Fighting over Black Pearl! Oh I'm in! I'm in! I'm gonna beat you!"

Mr. Gowland laughed nervously.

...Boy...That escalated quickly...

"Oh no...Oh no...OH NO!" Pierce hyperventilated again. "It's a conspiracy! CONSPIRACY! I'M SCARED!" the paranoid boy started to cry and whine on his painting table.

"I want to go home." Julius tugged on Mr. Gowland's jacket.

Mr. Gowland wanted to curl up and die as he took out his wallet. "I'll give you one dollar if you can bear two hours more, Julius."

"Five." Julius deadpanned.

"Two."

"Three."

"Two and fifty cent."

"...Deal." Julius pocketed his money and took his books into the corner of the room, trying to act as if he wasn't there.

And so it began...

~.X.~

"Alice, can you tell Einstein to hold still?" Boris came to Alice's table, his face was dirty of colors. Alice glared at him coldly.

"What do you want!?" she hissed and protectively hid her painting under her arms. "You're spying on me, aren't you!"

Boris opened his mouth to say something, then sighed as he returned to his table, and scowled to Einstein.

"Einstein, pose like Lady Liberty for at least an hour, okay? I'm not Picasso or Van Gogh!"

"Ooo! Aaa!" Einstein whined and took off his robe, then jumped onto Boris' table wildly.

"Oh no! Einstein, stop!" Boris yelled and jumped onto his table to catch the monkey, only to get colors splattered on his shirt.

"Oh..." he blinked, and then grinned widely as he took off his shirt. "Yay! Shirtless again!" he cheered.

"Waaah! Waaah! Mad monkey! Heeelp me! Heeeelp mee!" Pierce was crying and running frantically in Einstein's rampage. The monkey was hanging on top of Pierce's head like an angry Kingkong.

The monkey then landed on Ace's hard-worked-Yoda painting, splattering paintings on the brunette's face in the process.

Ace was dumbstruck.

He stared at his priceless painting.

His fists clenched, his eyes started to water, and he glared angrily to the monkey. "Look what you did!" he shrieked frantically and proceeded to throw everything in his reach to the monkey, who then shrieked and jumped out through the window.

He was still angry! His Jedi flag! His Jedi! It was YODA! It was fine if it was just a Wookie, but it was the oh-so-very-wise-and-famous YODA OF STAR WARS! He couldn't forgive that monkey—No, wait! It was...

Ace glared grugdingly at the girl. It was her fault! If she didn't bring that stupid monkey...

Ace stomped to her table and then do a table flip.

Alice's jaw dropped pricelessly as her painting and table were flipped and splattered on the floor, creating colorful chaos. She then rose and shrieked.

"What the hell!? Why did you do that!?"

"Your stupid monkey ruined my Yoda!" Ace yelled, his eyes were running with tears.

"You ruined my Nyan-Cat!" Alice was shrieking and crying.

The two continued to cry and whine at each other. Pierce cried as well, since he didn't like fights, while Boris ran out to call Mr. Gowland. The Art Class was a total mess. Especially now that Ace started to cry and throw things within his reach.

"Will you two shut it!?"

"O-OW!"

Julius had came out of the dark yet once again, claiming each one of their ears. Pierce was still hyperventilating as he watched.

"Explain." The wallflower demanded. "Explain, and I'll try to fix this so you two can shut up and let me read in peace."

"H-Her monkey...her monkey ruined my Yoda flag..." Ace whined.

"It wasn't my fault!" Alice stubbornly yelled back. "But he came and crushed my Nyan-Cat!"

"You shouldn't bring that monkey!" Ace snapped.

"No one said I shouldn't!" Alice hissed angrily.

"You should put on a leash on him!"

"He's my friend! Not my pet! And he's just a monkey!"

"ENOUGH." Julius hollered again coldly, and the two shut up, looking away, crossing their arms. The wallflower growled as he let go of their ears and took a deep breath.

"It's no one's fault. Plus, it's not the end of the world." Julius tried to be the peacekeeper and then bowed to reach for Alice's Nyan-Cat painting. He hummed at the splattered colors for a while, then sighed. "Now, shut up and make a Unicorn Flag together."

"Unicorn...?" the kids frowned in wonder.

"Why unicorn?" Alice rolled her eyes disapprovingly.

"Yeah, like, why not Pegasus?" Ace pouted.

"That's stupid. Stallion is better." Alice scoffed.

"Your Nyan-Cat is stupid." Ace sneered.

"Your Yoda wasn't the greatest painting in the world—"

" N." Julius deadpanned, emitting dark, evil aura while he's at it. Alice and Ace shut up and swallowed, Pierce was hiding under his table.

~.X.~

Eventually, the four of them (excluding Julius) put aside their tables and worked on their class' banner together. Alice was best at drawing, so she drew the unicorn's sketch. Pierce mixed the colors while Boris and Ace painted with their fingers.

"U-U-Um..." Alice looked up as she heard Pierce stuttering to her. "Y-Y-Your unicorn...l-l-looks good..." Pierce shyly praised, fiddling with his fingers.

Alice sighed and pouted as she doodled on her hand with her fingers. "I still want to name the class 'Nyan-Cat'..." she muttered.

Boris laughed and pointed at Alice with his index finger. "You can't have everything!"

Some paint dropped on Alice's and Pierce's faces from Boris' fingers. They groaned and tried to brush them off. Alice then watched Pierce whining in fear.

"What if it gets to my eyes, Boris!? Why if I get blind!?" he whined.

"Oh shut up, Pierce, you're not gonna die..." Boris rolled his eyes.

Alice suddenly took Pierce's right arm. "Hold still, I'm gonna draw a Nyan-Cat on your arm."

"Wah! No! What if the toxic is absorbed into my skin...and I died!?" Pierce started to hyperventilate.

Alice pursed her lips and ignored the boy as she did. Pierce was whimpering in the process, but as she finished the rainbow tail of Nyan-Cat, he looked happy and impressed. Alice grinned.

"It's not gonna poison you. It's just waterpaint, it'll be gone because of sweat." Alice shrugged. Upon hearing this, Pierce frowned at his 'tattoo'.

"Boris, put on your shirt." The girl suddenly pointed out.

"No way." Boris shook his head stubbornly. "Now that you're here, you should be glad I'm not taking off my pants too!"

Alice hummed. "You're the one who should be glad, though. Since you were the one who cried yesterday—"

"Sh-Shut up! A-And forget everything about yesterday!" Boris was blushing madly as he reluctantly put on his shirt. Alice puffed her cheeks. Well, actually, she wanted to paint him with rainbows...

"Einstein! Come here! Banana!" Alice called as she waved a banana. The monkey—who was busy eating toothpaste—shrieked and came, snatching the banana as he did.

"Turn there! I'm gonna paint you with rainbows~" Alice hummed and started to paint the monkey's fur with colors.

Julius heard this and rolled his eyes, he returned to his book again. He couldn't believe a girl would make everything more chaotic than ever. The wallflower glared once more at the girl. Couldn't she take the hint!? Unicorn, Alice, UNICORN! You're supposed to paint the rainbows to the unicorn! Not the freakin' monkey!

...Wait, why the heck his mind was getting worked up? Maybe he just...couldn't stand it if the girl was being dense to his genius idea...

"One day, I will catch many things with my net." Alice told the other kids. "And Nyan-Cat will be my special collection."

"Huh." Ace stopped painting. "What have you caught so far?"

"Nothing."

"..." everyone deadpanned at her, unimpressed. Alice seemed smug about it.

"Amazing, right? No one can possibly catch 'nothing' like me!" she scoffed. "Can you see 'nothing'? Can you touch it? Well you can't. But I can! Because I've caught it!"

Julius raised his eyes from the book, and nodded in impress. Well, she's smart at her words'play.

Pierce, Boris and Ace seemed too much impressed. "Wow...that's...amazing!" Boris gasped.

"So s-s-s-scary..." Pierce stuttered.

"Amazing! All hail Alice the Hunter of Nothingness!" Ace declared, and the three started to gesture hailing act to the girl, whose head seemed to get bigger.

Julius twitched. Maybe...the others were too stupid.

"Aaack! Eeep! Ooo!" Einstein suddenly shrieked and rolled across their painting. The three were dumbstruck again in instant as the monkey's rainbow-colored fur brushed their hard-worked unicorn-painting.

...

...

"Oh, now I get what you mean, Julius." Alice pointed out suddenly and started to squish random waterpaint to their banner.

"Alice, what the hell!?" Boris whined.

"You ruined it again!" Ace grimaced.

"A-A-Alice has gone insane! Traitor! Traitor!" Pierce started to cry.

"No, I'm just making a Rainbow-Puking Unicorn like what's Julius trying to tell us." Alice bluntly explained while brushing the colors on their flag. The three gasped and 'ooohh'-ed as the colors started to glimmer at the colorful flag.

"Julius is a genius." Boris cooed. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"All hail Julius the Megamind!" Ace announced, and the four started to hail to the wallflower across the room.

Julius was too embarrassed to shut them up.

~.X.~

"Wow, good job, kids..." Mr. Gowland's eyes glimmered at the colorful banner. "...Why puking, though..." he laughed nervously. "Whatever it is, great job for working it together! I'm so proud, kids, I've never seen you working together before! Is it because the new girl?" he smiled to the only girl in the class.

Alice shook her head. "No, it's because Julius is scary."

...

"Yes, because he is scary." The other three nodded agreeingly.

"What..." Julius twitched.

"Now, because the banner is a Rainbow-Puking Unicorn, this class' name is Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class!" Alice quickly changed the topic cheerfully, unaware of the death glare coming from a certain wallflower.

"All hail Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class!" Ace announced, and he, Boris, Pierce and Alice started to hail in the middle of the classroom. Alice stopped and then turned at Julius, who angrily looked away from her.

She skipped to him curiously. Julius stiffened as he realized this, and offensively said; "What?"

"Thank you so much." She suddenly bowed as low as she could, shocking the nerd. "Because of you, today I stopped fighting with Ace and Boris. And, I'm very proud to be a member of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn class."

"You have my gratitude. I shall call you...Lord Julius of the Wisdom Land." She hailed dramatically, making Julius twitch in disbelief. "Oh, how I shall ever repay you..."

...Mistake.

"My first time, but I did it. Becoming a peacekeeper, suggesting an idea, even giving hints..." Julius was already using his calculator again, while Alice froze in shock. "Also the tip for making you friends with the other three, it's practically priceless." He sighed and then put down his calculator as he pushed his glasses, then frowned at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I must inform you that...you owe me forever, Alice." He crossed his arms, looking truthfully sorry to say that.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What the hell is that? I'll just be your friend forever, and that's fair enough." She shrugged and walk away.

Julius twitched as he blushed, but then quickly said; "You still owe me one dollar."

Alice grinned at him and gave a mock-salute. "And fifty cent, since I'll probably pay it tomorrow. But nope! We're friends now, so I don't owe you anything!" she laughed.

"Really?" Pierce chirped in. "Friends don't owe anything to each other?"

"Wow, amazing!" Boris quickly glared at Julius, then gave him his best smile. "Julius~ Let's be friends—"

"NO." Julius left the class in instant. Boris whined and started to follow him.

"Aliiice!" Alice was startled when Ace suddenly gave him a bone-crushing hug from behind, and swooped her off the floor. "It's fun today! See you tomorrow!" he laughed and put her down before running off.

She almost jumped when Pierce poked her shoulder. "U-U-Um...bye-bye, Alice. B-Be careful o-on your w-way home...a-and...be-becareful wh-when y-you're c-crossing the...st-street...and...w-watch the r-road...and d-don't t-talk to st-st-stranger...a-and—"

Alice clamped Pierce's mouth. "I got it~ My house is just two blocks away from here! You becareful too, Pierce!"

Pierce blushed and nodded before running off to chase Boris, stumbling as he did.

"Did you have fun, Alice?" Mr. Gowland asked as he locked the class while Einstein jumped to her back.

Alice grabbed her net and Einstein's hand, humming. "Not my average 5th grade class..."

"But I'm definitely coming tomorrow, again." She smiled and waved to the teacher. "Bye!"

* * *

**It's weird. Is it so weird? I dunno. It just feels weird when I dedicated a chapter. Is it creepy? Oh look! Goosebumps! Brrr~**


	3. A Date?

Whoa, seriously guys? I feel loved! I thought you people are gonna kill me.

* * *

_Dedicated to Rafanan, who said want to be my friend. I'd love to._

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for The Gifted!**

* * *

A Date?

* * *

"Dad, Dad, Dad, DAD!" Ace Pendragon came home running as if a meteor just hit, knocking the chairs as he did. His father, the identical brunette man, grimaced and shot up from his couch.

"What? What!?" he looked around wildly, expecting a bomb or fire.

"You won't believe this! You won't! I can't believe this!" Ace hyperventilated, and then he grandly said, as he opened his arms; "There's a NEW GIRL in my class, DAD! Oh my GOD! I know, I can't believe it! Right!? Right!?" the boy was bouncing on his feet.

Mr. Pendragon could only gape emptily, before sighing and slouched back to his couch.

It had been like this ever since Ace started to talk. He won't stop gasping, pointing and bouncing at everything. He was always on his high...Mr. Pendragon shivered as he recalled the first and the last time he gave Ace a candy.

A sugar high Ace equals hospital.

"Andshe'sanalienandshe's—"

More downside, Ace was also—it was sad, but he had to be frank about the fact that his son was dumb. His first words were gibberish, and when he's mad, the house would crumble into pieces. Having an autistic hyper son was not easy. Mr. Pendragon tuned his son's chatter, gazing him sad but lovingly.

His wife would always know what to do. She could even sort out whatever Ace was talking, despite how he spoke as fast as a bullet train.

"—andsheruinedmyYoda—"

Was he a bad father? Mr. Pendragon wondered if he had done something that made Ace to be the kid he was. Was it his genes? Or his wife's? Well, mental disorders were said to be from genes mutation. Maybe...it was his fault. He spent too much time around electronics. Radiation affects genes, after all.

"—butthenwemadeup!" Ace sighed as he finished his story. Mr. Pendragon glanced to the clock on the wall. That was a new record. He managed to talk for almost three minutes without taking a breath.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad! She also says that she's Mistress Darth Vader the Fourth! I can't accept this! I'm soooo angry!" Ace suddenly flipped their plastic table and kicked it. Right. Plastic table. Having an autistic son also meant no fragile furnitures.

"Oh don't worry, little Wookie." His dad chuckled. "Everyone wants to be the next generation of Darth Vader. Wouldn't you? Come on, brush your teeth and wash your face. I'll play the lightsabre with you, then."

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! YES! I can't wait! I can't wait! Can you wait!? I can't! Oh God, oh God!" Ace guffawed as he skipped over-excitedly to the bathroom across them.

~.X.~

Usually everyone's drowsy when they woke up. Open eyes, feeling your throat too dry to talk, so you were silent, then some of you would just lie there until you think you're fit enough to move.

Ace opened his eyes and shot up awake. He looked as if he just had a shocking dream everytime he woke up. His father was under him, they were still holding onto their lightsabre. The boy shook his father.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! I'm late! I'm late for school! Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Ace shrieked and jumped to run wildly, snatching towel, tripped, got up, then got into the bathroom.

Mr. Pendragon groaned and looked around. He rolled his eyes and closed them for...well...two or...three...or...five...ten...fifteen more snooze.

Ace slammed the bathroom door open and gasped, his lower body wrapped in towel.

"I'm late, I can't believe this! I can't wait to go to school! My pants! My pants! I'm not Boris! I must wear my pants! DAD! DAD MY PANTS!" Ace didn't even wait his father to move, he was already digging their shared wardrobe, throwing everything as he did.

"Okay! Okay I'm done! I'm off to school, dad, by! I love you! BYE!" he gasped as he slammed the front door.

Mr. Pendragon then opened his eyes at impulse.

"Wait...this is Sunday!"

~.X.~

Alice hummed as she stared her grandma with her round eyes. "So...mum and dad moved me here because of my friends? Not just the IQ test?"

Grandma shrugged. "Yeah, well, you know, my son is so impulsive like that. Glad that you take after your mother." The old woman chuckled while Einstein was climbing her back and began to search her hair.

"My friends, huh..." Alice hummed again. "They're not my friends. They're just nice to me because I'm not like them...Yeah, I'm happy now I'm at Dodo!" she grinned, but then the grin faltered. "Grandma, tell mum, dad and sisters, and for you too...Promise me, don't tell my friends about why I move to Dodo, else than the IQ test, okay?"

Grandma Anne raised her eyebrows. She then laughed warmly. "I'll do anything for you, honey. What? You don't want your new friends to act nice?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope. If they know about it, they'll try and kill me."

Grandma froze in instant. Right on cue, the bell of her house rang. Alice jumped off her seat while her grandma was still shocked. "I'll get it." The girl said.

Alice deadpanned at Ace, who was panting and grinning in front of her grandma's house, on a Segway*. The girl quickly slammed her door close, and narrowed her eyes.

Hm, they were spying...They really have every intention to kill her!

Then, Ace, being hyper and impatient as Ace would be, he knocked the door like crazy.

"Open up, open up, open up! Alice I swear, we're not trying to kill you or anything! Please, please, please, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Alice slammed the door open again and crossed her arms, glaring at the brunette who almost knock her face.

"Speak!"

"Let's play to the park~! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Please! Oh God, please! Well, I don't care, we're going!" he reached to snatch her hand, but she jumped back on reflex.

"No!" she snapped.

Ace faltered for a moment then grinned as he tried to catch her. Alice gasped and wildly ran into the house. Ace, being Ace, of course he'd barge in and chased the girl like crazy.

"Come on, come on! Play! Play! It's Sunday! I forgot, I went to school!"

"I didn't ask anything! I don't want to play with you!"

"Alice please, please, I won't go home if you won't play with me!"

"Grandma help! Rape!"

Suddenly Grandma Anne rushed out of the dining room with an airgun, eyes on fire, ready to bang.

"Go to he—Oohh, Little Dragon~!" Grandma put down her airgun, and upon seeing her, Ace gasped and ran into the old woman's hug like a bullet. Alice fell.

"Please, please, make Alice play with me, Granny Anne!" Ace whined loudly, trashing his hands.

"Oooh, you're asking my grand-daughter out for a date?" Grandma then suggestively glanced at Alice, who frowned in confuse.

"What's a date!? Oh my God! I'm asking out a girl for a date? Really? Really? Wow! Alice, let's have a date!" Ace quickly gush out everything to her, despite still unknown to what date was.

Alice, being a ten years old, she only blinked in curiosity. She didn't know what's a date either.

Grandma chuckled, then held Ace's shoulders. "Well, you can. I give you permision, but you have to...swear with your life, Ace. You won't let her get hurt. Not even a single scratch."

Ace nodded over-vigorously. "No problem! Like taking care of a new car! Easy! Let's go! Let's go, Alice! Let's play!" he then took her hand and was ready to take her running to every direction. "We can ride my Segway—"

"NO!" Alice frantically yelled and shook of Ace's hand. "I'm going to walk!"

Ace looked surprised, but then nodded. "Okay! Okay! Let's walk! Oh God, I can't wait! I'm so excited!" he was bouncing again, and almost rolling on the floor.

Ace then impatiently rode his Segway slowly...while Alice was pacing furious and slowly beside him.

"Alice...will you—"

"No. I'll never run."

"Why won't you—"

"I am NOT getting onto a Segway. Or a bike. Or a rollerskate. Or any vehicle. Except a car." Alice deadpanned, emitting dangerous, venomous aura as she did.

"Why!?" Ace whined in disbelief. "It's fun! It's fast and cool and wind wash your face!"

"I don't want to get in an accident, okay!?" Alice snapped out angrily. "Just let me walk, or I'll just leave you back home and I won't talk to you at school, ever!"

Ace, for the first time that day, went silent. Maybe even the first time of his life. He had always moving, talking loudly, unstoppable. He was shut because Alice looked like she was about to cry. He didn't understand why. Riding was fun. Why'd she be so scared? She looked like he was going to murder her when she saw his Segway.

Was Alice sent to Dodo Academy because she's a vehicle-phobic?

~.X.~

"Oh my God, do it. Do it, do it, do it, DO IT ALICE!" Ace was hyperventilating like an over-excited dog, eyes widening in horror, watching Alice was slowly putting in a big, fat worm into her mouth.

The worm was squiggling, but Alice shut her eyes and shut her mouth, then munched. Ace gagged and shrieked.

"Aaack! You did it! You did it, I can't believe it!" Ace was shrieking and now rolling in the sandbox.

Alice gulped, then barfed. "Ugh...that's not my first time though. Now your dare!"

"Wait, wait, tell me! How does it taste?"

"Like chocolate."

"OH MY GOD!" Ace frantically jumped out of the box and dug the ground, and put in a handful worms into his mouth, and munched vigorously.

Alice put a hand on her mouth, unbelieving how dumb the brunette was.

Ace stiffened and his eyes started to water. His face slowly fading into green, he glared to the girl in horror.

"Idiot." Alice could only say as Ace hysterically gagged. She grimaced when he had quickly got over it.

"You prat! You're LYING TO MEEE! AAARGH!" Ace started his hulk-tantrum mode and was throwing everything within his range. Alice dashed off in instant right before Ace threw an accidentally taken cat's poo from the sandbox.

SPLAT

Alice ducked in time. The poo splattered on an unfortunate boy's face. He stood there, freezing pricelessly. Ace was still on his rage, he couldn't care less, he had jumped to Alice and was now wrestling her with all his might.

...

The unfortunate boy was still standing there, the poo fell off to the ground. His emerald eyes dangerously glanced to the two prats rolling and screaming just a few foot away from him.

He clenched his fists, and he kicked the girl.

"Ouch! What the—" Alice grimaced angrily to the boy who just kicked her. "What the hell was that for, dung!?"

"Impudence!" the boy with raven-hair glared intensely. "You threw a goddamn cat-poo onto my face, stupid airhead!"

Alice sneered. "It's him, not me, shrimpass!" she pointed at Ace.

"I don't freaking care!" the boy stomped. "You don't know who I am!? You ugly commoners don't know what you're getting!"

Ace got up and scowled to the boy, who was taller than him, confusedly. "WHO ARE YOU!?" he yelled loudly, and kicked sand to the boy's face. "You can't kick my friend, barfhead!" he shrieked and pushed the boy.

"Oh you didn't!" the raven-head pushed Ace back, and it was obvious he was powerful. He then kicked Ace on the gut and even smacked his head.

"Oi, stop it!" Alice yelled and tried to pull the boy. "It was an accident!"

The raven-head pushed her until she fell. Alice groaned and grimaced, frantically checking herself if she got scratched. But then, she was too startled to mind anything else, because Ace just punched the prat on the stomach.

"Don't hurt her!" Ace snapped.

The raven-head hissed in pain and stepped back. He gushed and gasped angrily. "You just punched Blood Dupre on the stomach, you bloody pinhead!"

"You pushed my friend!" Ace stomped angrily. "You're going down!"

"Ace, stop, you idiot!" Alice groaned and stood up to took the brunette's hand, then glared at the raven-head. "Just ignore this...scarecrow."

Twitch.

"What was that!?"

"Deaf too. Scarecrow indeed." Alice scoffed. "Who cares if you're Blood Dupre anyway! We don't know you, that's that!"

Blood looked incredulous, then scoffed. "Not only ugly, you're stupid too! Like this dumbo." He nodded mockingly to the angry hulk. "Must be going to a stupid school too, Dodo Academy, HUH?" he mocked.

Alice tilted her head. "Yeah, how do you know?"

Blood faltered for a bit. Oh. So he was really dealing with idiots. Whatever, great chance to break them.

"Hah! That's a school for idiots and crazy people, no wonder you prats are so barbaric! Tche!" Blood turned away and walked smugly. "Since you're mentally ill, be thankful that I'm being kind!"

"Thankful my arse." Ace hissed, and Blood stopped.

He turned at them. "I can get my butler to drive our lamborghini over you."

"I can take you down right now—"

"Ace, stop being stupid. He's just fueling the fire."

"Fueling the what—"

"Stop being stupid." Alice twitched, and then glared at Blood. "What's wrong with my school, scarecrow? Are you jealous? We have a great class there."

Blood snorted. "Jealous? A rich, handsome boy like me? Jealous of two crazy idiotic prats? No thanks. I bet you two don't even do Math! Wait, I know...you're drooling, drooling, and sleep, eat banana and drool, and drool, and drool..." he laughed mockingly.

Alice's face was red. Ace didn't dare to move, as her hand was gripping his, violently.

"My school is not for idiots!" she yelled. "It's for _Gifted_, special students! Not spoiled rich brats!"

The bully snorted again. "Special? You?" he scoffed and put hands on hips. "Tell you what, let's make a bet."

Alice and Ace glared at the prat deadly, waiting.

"Next October, all school will usually have midterms. If you can get better scores than mine..." he hummed, tapping his chin intimidatingly, "Well, I was thinking that I'll let you lick my shoes, but you don't worth it. So yeah, I'll pay fifty dollars."

"WHAT!?" Alice and Ace were hearing _cha-ching!_

"But, if you lose, I'm going to take you to my rich school, naked, so everyone can see how idiots are filling that Dodo Academy crap, and, you two have to buy me a big bag of candy and watch me eat it."

"Well deal!" Alice impusively yelled. Ace grimaced in fear. "I'll show you, we're not idiots!"

"Alice...!" this time Ace was NOT excited, tugging on Alice's hand. Blood scoffed and he walked away haughtily.

"Bring your report book when you get it." He reminded.

"I'm not stupid that you have to tell me so." Alice hissed to the boy's back, and then turned at Ace with a completely different expression. Ace bit his lower lip in anticipation.

"You said...I'm dumb."

"Basically everyone is dumb." Alice pursed her lips, then sighed, she put an arm around Ace's shoulders. "So, we have to study, dumbass."

Ace sighed and whined. "God, I swear...I'm gonna make us going naked to that Snob School. I don't even know how much is one plus one!"

"One plus one equals?" Alice tried.

"...Er...three?"

Alice stiffened, and then her eyes widened as she watched Blood Dupre walked away.

She whimpered. "Oh god. Why."

~.X.~

A blond haired boy frowned in distaste and worry as he watched Blood approached, face was red with anger, scowl deep. His purple eyes glanced to the two further kids. The brunette boy seemed to be crying...no, clearly sounded he was crying so loud to the girl, who was hugging him in a comforting manner.

"Blood, I can't believe you." He sighed. "They're younger than you. Don't you feel the need to be more mature?"

"Mature my ass." Blood grimaced, rolling his eyes. "That bitch," he glared to the two grudgingly. "He called me scarecrow!"

The blond snorted and had to hid his mouth. Blood quickly turned at him in disbelief.

"Don't laugh, you prat!"

"S-Scarecrow..." the blond chuckled, almost crying. "That girl is a genius. I will congratulate her someday. After your bet is over, that is."

Blood scoffed. "You're going to thank her after she's running around naked at our school? Oh, the irony..."

The blond blinked, progessing what he just heard, then his eyes widened. "Oh God, you didn't! Ohh...man...Blood, you're so..." he sighed and frowned at his friend. "And you called me a prat?"

Blood pursed his lips childishly, before glaring and scoffing at the blond. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! You're Prince Elliot, the perfect, kind, handsome angel of love that everyone love and worship! Well I'm not the same!" he snorted and walked away further to where his other rich friends were.

Elliot March couldn't care less about what Blood had said. He was kind, it was the truth. However, he just knew so many people talked behind his back. He just...wanted to do what people want him to do. He had to be kind.

"I give you one ice cream, Ace..." Elliot overheard the two, talking near an ice cream cart. "How many do you have now?"

"One, duh?" the brunette boy rolled his eyes.

"I give you one more." The dark blonde girl handed another ice cream. "How many?"

"Two, Sherlock." Ace grumbled.

"So, one plus one equals...?"

"...Urrgh...umm...t-thirteen?"

"...Kill me...now..."

Elliot had to hold himself from burst out laughing. He eyed the girl in despair for a while. Despite all that, she still patiently taught the autistic one plus one, even holding his hands. Not in a loving manner, but...like friends.

"What am I? Lonely old man?" Elliot sighed to himself and shrugged.


	4. Let's Study Together!

_Dedicated to __Aitora x Otaku__, who said she'd 'kick Blood to the moon'._

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Let's Study Together!

* * *

Julius narrowed his eyes on his opponent. A Golem. How typical! Taking his momentum, he swoop out his Poké Ball and threw it off.

"Flareon, I choose you!" he yelled heatedly.

POOF!

Instead of the cute Flareon, it was Slowpoke sitting in the middle of the battle area.

"What the…?" Julius' jaw dropped in disbelief as the Golem smashed his Slowpoke instantly. Laughter cracked right behind him. Julius then glared to Alice Liddell, who was banging her desk with her fist, while laughing out loud.

"Oh my God…that's like…so stupid! You clicked Slowpoke! _Slowpoke_! And you yelled Flareon! _Flareon_!"

"Shut up." Julius' cheeks reddened a little and returned to his Nintendo, trying to be indifferent, before glancing to her over his shoulder again. "Don't sit behind me. Go away! This is my territorial, Liddell!"

Alice blinked and tilted her head. "But we're friends!" she protested.

"You're the only one who thinks so." Julius spat coldly.

"I don't need your permission to be your friend." Alice rolled her eyes. "I consider you as my friend; therefore, you _are_ my friend. And, you should call me Alice instead of Liddell."

"…Go away."

"You're so mean!" Alice sighed and face palmed. "By the way, where's Mr. Gowland?" she asked looking to the front of the class.

Julius sighed, knowing that she won't leave him. "He's going to be late today."

Alice hummed, and then took out an exercise book. Julius noticed it was a Math book, but then he reminded himself to not give a damn. The girl then skipped to Ace's desk. Ace seemed unusually dispirited than usual today…

"Ace, Ace! Let's study! We can study outside, the air is crispy! Maybe we can catch a Wookie behind the piles of leaves!" she invited.

Ace whimpered as he turned to her. "Oh Alice, Alice, I'm so nervous! What if I fail next weeks' exams!? I can't write, I can't read, I can't count! God, God, God, I can't study anything to save my butt! I'm going to get naked—"

"Sssh!" Alice grimaced and clamped the brunette's mouth. "Don't talk about it!" she glanced around warily, and found Pierce was staring at them. "What are you looking at!?" she snapped.

Pierce instantly cried. "S-S-So-Sorry! WAAAAH!" he banged his head to his desk and started wailing.

"Hey! Why did you snap at my cousin!? What's your problem!?" Boris angrily snapped at the new girl, while ruffling his little cousin's head.

"None of yer business!" Alice snapped back angrily and dragged Ace to stand. "And put on your shirt, pervert!"

"Lalalala! I don't wanna hear it!" Boris clamped his ears angrily and stuck out his tongue. "Naked or not is my choice, nosy!" he pointed and accusing finger.

"You're the nosy one, idiot!" Alice hissed.

"Alice, let's just—"

"You're the one trying telling me what to do! You're not even my mom!" Boris yelled back.

"Let's go outside—"

"You're the one who asked what's my problem first! You're the nosy one!" the girl waved her hand angrily.

"Guys!" Ace yelled and quickly took Alice's shoulders. "We're going! We're going! Don't kill each other now~! Pierce, take care of your cousin please! Bye-bye, world!"

"B-Bye…be careful o-outside…" Pierce waved nervously, and frowned at Alice. "I-I'm sorry f-for being nosy…" the timid boy ignored Boris' groan.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Pierce." Alice sighed and then, glared at Boris, who glared back.

'_I got my eyes on you_.' was more or less the meaning of their glare to each other.

Boris watched them left the Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Classroom and humph-ed as he sat down to his chair, crossing his arms, puffing his cheeks.

"Hmph! Nosy."

"Why is Alice…t-trying to teach Ace…?" Pierce was fiddling with his fingers, frowning timidly. "I-I m-mean i-it's…p-pointless…"

"Who gives a butt!?" Boris exclaimed, pursing his lips. "They're boring anyways! I don't like boring and stupid people!"

Pierce turned to the window and hummed. "B-But i-it looks fun…p-playing with…the pile of leaves…"

"No, it's not!" Boris stubbornly said, before suddenly he stuck his face to the window, eyes wide.

"Oh…it looks…fun…" he groaned. "Aaargh…It looks so much fun! I want to join them!"

"W-Well, then you sh-should—"

"No! She'll think I'm missing her or something! I'll look like a loser!" Boris stubbornly shook his head, before, once again stuck his face to the window's glass. "But…it looks fun…"

Julius rolled his eyes and sighed, before turning off his Nintendo and glanced to the window. Apparently, she's teaching the hyper brunette 'Math' in a realistic way…Well, he's good at the practice, but Ace was blind when it came to the theory.

Julius knew it well. Ace Pendragon was allergic to writings.

~.X.~

Outside the Dodo Academy's buildings, the air was cool and fresh, crisp with the smell of October. The trees were letting their leaves to fall; piles of dry and gold, dead leaves, could be found in the wide school's yard. The yellowing grasses of the yard gave additional autumn theme to the small school.

In that wide yard, three living creatures were running. One, a self-proclaimed male Jedi, who was running in the lead position—right behind him was a monkey, shrieking as it ran, they were chasing a wild skunk; in the last position, running ever-so-slowly, was a human girl, with her hunting net held up high.

"Ace!" Alice, the girl, yelled; "Count how many the skunk's feet are!" she ordered.

"One! Two! Three! ...Err…What comes after three!?" Ace, the 'Jedi', shrieked in terror, and his speed slowed down.

"Eeep! Eep! Oo! AAA!" Einstein, the monkey, shrieked at Ace while he ran with his palms, upside down.

"Oh yeah! Four! It has four feet! HAHAH! I knew it!" Ace sped up and managed to corner the poor skunk into a tree's hollow. Einstein was bouncing and shrieking in front of the tree, while Ace, being barbaric as always, kicked the tree.

"Come out, little skunk!"

SMACK

"Come out, come out! We won't hurt you! Oh my God, we swear! If you don't come out, I'll keep kicking!" Ace bounced impatiently, banging the tree with his kicks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ace—stop! Or it will—" Alice was too late.

POOF…

"MY EEEYYYESS!" Ace and Alice shrieked as the skunk shot out its dangerous, stinky gas.

"AAAH! EEE! EEEP!"

Einstein was shrieking as he escaped frantically, and the skunk quickly jumped out and escaped, while the two prats were busy crying and rolling on the ground, rubbing their irritated eyes.

"How many preys have we gotten so far, Ace?" Alice asked, glaring at the brunette with red eyes.

"Um…zero!" Ace exclaimed.

"If we managed to catch that skunk, how many do we have?"

"Uhh…err…z-zero plus one…two!" Ace proudly answered.

Alice laughed, and kept laughing as she banged her head to the tree.

~.X.~

Eventually, Alice taught Ace from scratch. She had Einstein to climb an apple tree behind their school, which was bearing fruit generously, and took some apples for her.

"See here, Ace. What is this?"

"Oh my God, Alice!? You don't know what it is!?" Ace shrieked in horror. "Alice, have you never seen an Apple!? Oh my God, from which planet you are? Poor alien!" he patted her head in sympathy. "Don't worry, Alice! I shall teach you the ways on Earth—"

"You better not joke around, or I'll break your neck."

"Oh yessir!" Ace nodded vigorously, and then took the apple, pointing at it while showing it to the shorter girl. "So, Alice, I'm being serious here—this is an apple. It's a fruit, meant to be eaten—"

"Ace, I know what an apple is, thank you very much." Alice snatched back the apple. "So, how many apples am I holding?"

"Oh God, Alice! I can't believe you! You're holding it, but you don't know how many—"

"Ace, just answer the goddamn question."

"O-One!" Ace quickly stuttered out. Alice sighed and wrote the number '1' on the ground.

"That is a symbol of 'one'." Then, she took another apple from Einstein, who snapped. "Now I have one more. How many apples am I holding right now?"

"Two!" Ace proudly smiled.

"Good, now this is 'two'." Alice drew number '2' on the ground. She then held up one of the apple. "I have one apple, and I have one more in my other hand. If I hold them together, there will be two apples." Alice then wrote the equation; "Which is how one plus one equals two." She explained, while writing down '1 + 1 = 2' with a stick on the ground.

Ace's eyes were wide and glimmered. "Oh Gosh…so these are the symbols human uses to represent quantities!? What kind of sorcery is this!?"

"This is just a 'How to Learn Math for Dummies' that I found from the internet." Alice deadpanned.

The recess bell rang. Alice took a big bite of the apple, and threw the other one for Ace to catch. Einstein climbed up to the tree again and decided to stay.

"It's lunchtime. Now you should count how many breads are baked in the school's canteen, okay?"

"Yessir!"

~.X.~

Boris and Julius couldn't believe what was happening in the class. After recess, it was two hours for Math lesson, and they began the basics of Algebra. What was shocking? Well…

It might be the first time in their life, and Ace's life, that they're seeing the brunette was _actually taking notes and paying attention to the class_. They also noticed that Ace wrote with his left hand.

Another discovery by Alice. Now it made sense why Ace couldn't write properly…he had been a left-handed all this time, and not even _he_ noticed this!

"Oh my freaking God!" Ace shrieked and was whimpering and tapping his shoes frantically, before turning to Alice helplessly. "Alice why!? Why there are alphabets and numbers in these problems!? Those numbers, Alice! What are they trying to tell me!?"

"Wait, let me write them down, will you?" Alice sighed, and after speeding up her writing, she moved to the brunette's desk. Pierce timidly got closer to her.

"C-Can I learn too?"

"Sure!" Alice smiled at him, who quickly looked away and blushed. "Sit down next to me, Pierce. Mr. Gowland, do you mind?" she asked the teacher, who smiled.

"I think it'll be easier if they learn from their friends. Go ahead. I'm going out again, please keep calm and solve these problems, okay?" Mr. Gowland was collecting his papers before leaving.

"Yes, Mr. Gowland…" the students chorused.

Julius scowled at the girl's back. Didn't she come to this academy because she failed her IQ test? She seemed smart and normal…what the heck was she doing in this school? Julius scoffed and worked on his Math. If she's so smart, why is she here and annoy them? She should just move to that Rich People School!

"The alphabets are called 'variable'. A variable is a value. You can say 'a' equals '1', and 'b' equals '2'." Alice started to explain as simple as she could. "Then 'a + b = 3'. Oh, wait! I have the better version!" she flicked her fingers. "Altair has two knives, while Ezio has three. So, Altair's knives plus Ezio's will be…?"

"F-Five." Pierce nodded.

"Ooohh…! Wow! So these alphabets are just names for the numbers!? What sorcery is this!?" Ace exclaimed in shock. "W-What about this!? X?"

"Oh, okay. First, let's pretend that '+' means sex, and '-' means murder." Alice bluntly wrote down the numbers.

Mr. Gowland laughed nervously. Okay, that was vulgar, but that…was kind of…effective?

"What's sex!?" Ace gasped.

"Oh, I don't know. But my mom said it's a formula. Like this!"

Alice then wrote; Sex = Mom + Dad = Alice.

"Oooooh!" Pierce and Ace gasped in wonder. Pierce looked horrified and started to shiver.

"S-So…I was…b-born from…M-M-Math!?"

"Oh my freaking God! I'm a son of Math!" Ace shrieked in disbelief.

"Yeah…when you said that…yeah!" Alice looked as if she had a sudden clarity. "We're children born from Math!? Then our mom and dad were born from Math too! Then that means…Math is human's mother…" her eyes widened as big as a saucer. "Which means…Eve is Math!"

"All hail Math!" Ace announced, and they started to hail their exercise books.

"O-O-Oh that's why moms are called 'Mother'! It's a minor version of Math!" Pierce hands were shivering, his eyes bulging out in revelation.

"Oh my Gosh, you're right!" Alice gasped. "We're genius!"

Mr. Gowland slammed the door and hyperventilated. Oh God. They got it all wrong. But it was good to learn Math. But it was wrong—just how the heck this started from Basic Algebra lesson anyway!?

…Mr. Gowland decided not to right their wrongs...until proper age.

Julius on the other hand, was gripping his pencil hard, trying _sooo hard_ to ignore those idiots. Fine, maybe Alice had nothing wrong with her IQ, but she definitely _need _to read more books! Her innocence just dragged those two idiots to the pit of stupidity!

Oh God, how he wished he could _show her_ what 'sex' actually is!

…

Julius blushed at how ambiguous that thought was. Damn him. Why the heck did he has to be the oldest student here?

"So, '+' is sex, and '-' is murder." Alice returned to the right path. "Let's say Johnny Depp has a daughter named '3'." She wrote, "And she had sex with an unknown man, named 'X', then they have a son named '4'!"

She wrote; 3 + x = 4

"Now, to find Mr. X's identity, '4' went on a very looong research. However, '4' didn't know that he was not supposed to know. So, when he finds out who his father was, his mother, '3', has to murder her own son, '4'."

She wrote; x = 4 – 3

"So, '3' said to '4': _I'm sorry son, you're not supposed to know who your father is_. And '4' was like: _Mother, why!? _And '3' held up the knife in her hands: _Because…your father, '1'…is not approved by Johnny Depp._ And '3' was like: _Noooo!_ And so, the identity of Mr. X is…'1'!"

4 – 3 =1  
x = 1

"Oh my freaking God, Alice you're like; Sherlock Holmes! How did you do that!? Teach me your way!" Ace was hugging his friend—squishing, more likely. Pierce let out a small, shy laugh. He had never felt so happy to study Math—he, like any other boys, feared and was allergic to numbers.

Alice tilted her head to Pierce. "Aren't you scared? It was a murder story."

"U-Um…I-I'm n-not s-scared by f-fiction…" Pierce shyly looked down and fiddled with his fingers, he then heard something and turned to see his cousin was crying, emitting dark aura. "B-Boris…? Wh-Why are you…c-crying!?"

Boris sniffed and turned to the three with a deep pout and wet face. "I'm…I'm…I'm stupid…I hate M-Math…and…and…" he sobbed. "I-I'm lonely…Oh God, I said it." He started to cry louder.

"Hahahaha! What a loser!" Ace cracked up laughing.

Alice scoffed smugly and crossed her arms. "Hmph! If you want to join us, you should have said so, idiot. Now put on your shirt and I'll teach you!"

"Okay…" Boris wiped his face and put on his shirt, before dragging himself to join the group. "Teach me again with that murder or love stories, Alice!"

"Okay…so once upon a time, there's a Princess named '6'…" Alice trailed.

Julius scoffed and cornered himself to the wall, trying so hard to mute the girl's voice. However, when the group started to crack up laughing and clapping their hands, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood and slammed his book to the desk.

"Can't you tune it down!?" he yelled angrily, then pointed and accusing finger to Alice. "And you! If you're so smart, why do you go to this school?"

Alice looked shocked, and was about to open her mouth when Julius suddenly yelled;

"Why don't you just go to that Rich People School? You don't belong here!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Ace angrily stood and rushed to push Julius, who slapped his hand away.

"I've told you many times, don't touch me!"

"What's your problem, Wallflower!?" Boris angrily stood from his chair, scowling at the navy-haired boy angrily.

Pierce glanced around from two sides warily; eyes threatening to water up, his lips trembled in fear. Alice noticed this, and suddenly she inched closer and clamped Pierce's ears.

"Sssh, it's alright, Pierce…" Alice calmed him down and her small hands muted all the yelling from Pierce's ears.

Pierce blushed terribly and gratefully. Why was she so kind? She even understood that he's afraid of fights…Not even Boris could understand this…Even if he did, he'd just yell at Pierce and told him not to be a wimp.

"Be quiet!" Alice suddenly yelled at the other boys. "I'm here because I failed my IQ test. I fell asleep." She explained.

"Then you're not stupid or having a Down syndrome! You have no mental issues whatsoever!" Julius scoffed, crossing his arms. "That's why you don't belong here. This school is for children with mental, physical or social issues…You don't belong here! You should go away!"

Alice pulled her hands from Pierce's ears and looked away, stomping to her desk and grabbed her bags.

"Fine! I will!" she scoffed, eyes watery, and then yelled to the Wallflower; "I hate Julius!"

They clearly heard sobs as she ran out of the class.

"Alice no! No! No! No! Don't go!" Ace cried and ran out of the class as well. "I need you, Alice! Come back!"

Boris grimaced and turned to Julius with a deep, angry scowl. "Look what you did, Wallflower! Why did you do that!?"

Julius looked away and scoffed. "This is none of your business! Just shut up and get back to work!"

"I won't! I'm not listening to you, bleh!" Boris angrily stuck out his tongue, and then grabbed his cousin, who had started crying since the girl left. "Come on, Pierce, let's ditch him!"

Julius ignored the two who left while slamming the class' door. That's when something fell and crashed the floor. The wallflower groaned and dragged himself to see what had fell. It was the glass frame of their Rainbow-Puking Unicorn banner.

…

_"Because of you, today I stopped fighting with Ace and Boris. And, I'm very proud to be a member of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn class."_

…

"_We're friends now, so I don't owe you anything!"_

Friends. Julius scoffed. He didn't need any friend…That's the whole point of being a Wallflower! It had been peaceful with a little crowd before that girl came. He's totally fine, better even! He had the whole class for himself!

Suddenly the door was opened, and a navy-haired woman seemed surprised.

"Jule? Oh my God! Are you hurt? Where are the others?"

"M-Mom…?"

~.X.~

The school was over, and the rest of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class members were in Granny Anne's house, in the living room. Julius looked down onto his knees, finding it super-interesting, while his other classmates were glaring at him angrily. Mr. Gowland and Julius' mother, Minerva Monrey, were sitting beside him. Alice's grandmother came serving tea.

"So what just happened?" the beautiful old woman asked worriedly. "Alice came home, crying and she just ran up to her room! She even won't let Einstein to come in…!"

"It's his fault!" Ace, being honest and angry, pointed at the navy-haired wallflower.

"Y-Yes…Um…We-We're sorry, Mrs. M-Monrey…b-but…" Pierce was stuttering terribly, still crying.

"It's okay, just tell me." Mrs. Monrey kindly smiled to the auburn-head, but Boris continued his cousin's speech.

"Julius said that Alice doesn't have any issues, so she doesn't belong in Dodo Academy!"

"Oh, my…" Grandma Anne closed her mouth, and eyed the _air gun_ on her fireplace.

Mrs. Monrey frowned at her son. "Is that true, Julius?"

Julius nodded twice. "Yes…I did say those things…and I'm sorry."

"But why would you say that?"

"B-Because…" Julius looked down even deeper, scowling and hating himself. "Because she's…she's…she's so annoying!" he blurted out and glared at everyone in the room with a scowl as his face reddened. "She's so loud! She won't shut up and…and she won't…she won't play with me because I'm a jerk!" Julius whined and hid himself behind his palms. "I'm such a jerk…She won't forgive me. She hates me!"

Grandma Anne peacefully left her airgun from her gazes and set themonto the boy. Then, they heard a creaking sound from the staircase. Alice poked her head from behind the wall, frowning.

"I don't hate Julius…I just said that because I was angry…I'm sorry…" she muttered, and quickly hid behind the wall again. "Julius is right…I should just go to the Rich People School…"

"No, Alice! Don't leave me!" Ace almost shrieked, pouting sadly. "Who will teach me Math? Who will play with me on weekends if you go?"

"But why do you go to Dodo Academy if you don't have any issues?" Boris suddenly asked.

"Oh, whosoever said that?" Mrs. Monrey exclaimed, surprised. "Julius, how many times do I have to tell you that only 'special' kids can go to Dodo Academy?"

Julius frowned again. "But…she's…smart and…quite normal…"

Mr. Gowland shook his head, and for the first time in that house, he spoke. "Alice has her own problem, of course…right, Alice?"

"Umm…" the girl nodded, poking her head from the wall again.

"What is it?" Ace asked ready to blast.

"I'm not telling!" Alice stubbornly pouted. "It's so embarrassing and you will tear your eyes when you hear it!"

"So embarrassing that we'd cry from laughing?" Boris let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, you'll cry so much I'd die!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"So, we're good now?" Mr. Gowland asked, shrugging.

"Alice, come here and make up with Julius, jellybean!" Grandma Anne ordered. Alice groaned and dragged her feet, standing beside Julius' seat and pursed her lips. The Wallflower stood and stared onto his feet as he extended his hand.

"I'm sorry for saying things I don't know…"

"I won't forgive you!" Alice snapped.

"Alice!" Grandma scolded, and Mrs. Monrey looked worried sick.

"I won't! No matter what!" Alice crossed her arms, and then grinned widely. "Unless you'd teach us everything so we'll get good scores for next week's exams!"

The Wallflower's eyes widened, but then he laughed loudly.

The others were surprised to hear the ever-so-silent boy laughed; maybe it was the first time. Mrs. Monrey smiled happily as she watched her only son laughed. It had been too long since he laughed so freely, she'd almost forget how he laughed.

"I thought I need to hail and pay or something…" Julius sighed in obvious relief. "Well, deal."

Alice grabbed his hand and smiled. "Yay! I can't wait! By the way, why is your mom here?" she nodded to the woman who sat beside Julius' earlier seat.

The woman giggled. "I'm just doing a random visit to the school. I'm sorry I couldn't come to welcome you properly, Alice…so I was planning to introduce myself to you children properly at the school…"

Alice frowned in confuse, and turned to her friends. "Who is this woman?"

"U-U-Um…w'we d-don't know…" Pierce stuttered out shyly.

"Yeah, why does Julius' mommy need to introduce herself to us?" Boris frowned in confuse as well.

Mrs. Monrey raised her eyebrows, and then frowned at Julius, who sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't tell them …" the boy rolled his eyes. "So, guys, this is my mom, Minerva Monrey. The headmistress of Dodo Academy."

…

"Technically…that means…" Boris twitched.

"Julius owned the school." Alice finished, deadpanning in disbelief.

"So, hello, dear little students!" Mrs. Monrey cheerfully greeted them, and then took out a calculator. "Now that my son has introduced me, I should continue to remind you about the school's fee! Don't forget to tell your parents, alright? It's lucky for Mrs. Liddell that you can hear it straight from me! Please don't forget to pay the school's fee!" she was typing in her calculator; "If you pay past the due date, you will have to pay a fine 12% more from the original fee for each day you're late!"

…Like mother like son indeed…

~.X.~

Two weeks later…

Blood Dupre frowned in super-confusion as a navy-haired boy came to his way, with two familiar idiots tailing behind him…crying. The raven-head knew full-well who that long-haired kid was. It was Julius Monrey, his ex-classmate in the Richford Private School (i.e. Rich People School).

"Wait a second…what the heck!? Wait, don't tell me…" Blood then turned quickly to the blond beside him, who was smiling and waving to Julius in a friendly manner. Elliot glanced to him with his eyebrows raised.

"What? You don't know that Julius moved to Dodo Academy?"

"…You serious!?" Blood grimaced in horror as he glanced to see Julius stopped right in front of him, and held up two papers.

"I suppose you're expecting these." Julius muttered stoically, while two idiots, Alice Liddell and Ace Pendragon, sulked on his right and left sides. "But I suppose you weren't expecting _me_."

Blood's eyebrow twitched. "So you taught these two." He snatched the papers and groaned.

All straight A+'s.

Typical Julius.

Blood knew Julius' reputation for being a prodigy, but he was very antisocial at RPS (short for Richford Private School), which was why their principal dropped him out.

Blood did NOT expect Julius to be at Dodo Academy. The wallflower must have taught Alice and Ace like slaves, which was why they could get perfect scores for their exams…

"Fine. You win." Blood scoffed and pulled out his wallet, glaring at Alice, who was pouting sadly. "At least you've proved that you're not so stupid that you can't learn anything…" he handed the fifty dollars to Alice, but Julius quickly snatched it and put them into his own wallet.

"This is mine." Julius smiled politely while waving the money to Blood, who shivered in fear.

Alice sniffed. "I won't make any bet where Julius is included EVER again."

"And I was studying so hard…" Ace whimpered, crying, "I don't want to see any books anymore…I was scarred for life…And we don't even get the fifty dollars!"

"It's your fault for taking advantage of my genius mind." Julius scoffed coldly, rolling his eyes. He then nodded to Blood. "Nice talking to you, Dupre. Come on guys. I'll even treat you!" he walked away, while his two minions looked shocked, and tailed behind him with hope.

"What!? You serious?" Alice gasped.

"Oh Julius Monrey you're so very kind and generous! Oh I'm so excited—" Ace was cut off as Julius quickly and bluntly said;

"I'll buy both of you a small, cheap candy and you have to share."

"…Evil."

Elliot chuckled and hid his mouth behind his hand. Blood was scowling in confuse as he noticed Julius was smiling and ruffling the two prats's head.

Since when did he begin to touch other people, that Julius?

* * *

**Yes, people. It was Julius who 'won' the bet, LOL. I'll write the character's short profile on my…welp, profile; age, blood type, etc, so check it out if you want to. By the way, I'm going to rewrite Amusement Asylum—not all of it, just starting from a certain chapter to the latest. That'd be all.**


	5. Going to Circus!

_Dedicated to BrokenBlackCat_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for The Gifted!**

* * *

Going to the Circus!

* * *

"Yo, brah, check out those rags."

"Hmm? You mean _prats_, Black."

"Whatever. Pick your victim."

"The others look too much of idiots, I bet they won't even flinch. And that one with long hair, duuude, pretty damn scary."

"What about those two prats? That girl and the auburn-emo boy with yellow streak near that stupid shirtless prat."

"Okay...I'll take the...boy. You OK with her?"

"Makes no difference to me."

~.X.~

Pierce Villiers was never a brave boy—he was shy, reserved, very shy, timid and have I mentioned that he's super shy? He's a very paranoid boy, the worst issue that sent him to Dodo Academy. He's even a bit schizophrenic and tended to hallucinate scary things.

Which was why he was hyperventilating as he was forced to sit on the front row of the Circus' Audience Seats. Whenever he's scared, his eyes would glance around wildly.

"Oh my God...those clowns..." _what if they're actually the minions of Joker from Batman!?_ He grimaced, sweating cold. His eyes then landed to the cages.

"Oh God, lions..." he whimpered, eyes watering.

"Oh my freaking God..." Pierce was practically whining by then. Alice sighed and frowned at him.

"Pierce, will you cut it?" she hissed.

"B-B-But...But...th-that...that man..." Pierce was trembling horribly as he pointed to the Circus Master who appeared in the middle of the Circus Arena. Alice's face fell as she saw the Circus Master as well.

He had long, red hair, and shark teeth, and brilliant green eyes, and he's...

"Welcome to my petty, lovely Circus, my lovely children of love~!" the man greeted in a totally disgusting, teasy-voice. "I'm going to be your lover—er, I mean—_guide_ and keeper! Brace yourselves! For I, am Grell Trickster, the Circus Master!"

The children clapped their hands reluctantly, but their clappings were enough to crowd the big tent.

"Did he just said lover?" Boris whispered to Ace.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. He's totally gay!" Ace was very loud, luckily the audience was louder than him.

Julius grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I told you going here is a bad idea!" he hissed to the brunette.

"But they have lions and clowns!" Ace protested, then bent down to tug on Alice's shoulder. "I heard they have monkeys too! Did you bring Einstein?"

"Of course not. I don't want him to get mixed up with other monkeys, so he stays with Grandma and helps her baking cookies..." Alice explained.

"Now, presenting! My talented clowns!" as Grell opened his arms grandly, seven pairs of young clowns were suddenly noticeable, standing on the high pillars of the Tent, and with the swings, they jumped from dangerous heights.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, I WANT THAT! I WANT TO GO THERE!" Ace was shrieking, pointing frantically at the clowns' swings, bouncing in his seat.

"Ace you prat! Siddown and shut it!" Boris pushed the brunette down to stop bouncing, while his eyes were focused on the clowns.

"Oh my God! I'm scared! I can't watch!" Pierce was hiding his eyes. "Tell me when it's over! But tell me if anyone's injured first!" he begged, tugging frantically to Alice beside him.

"I got it, geez..." Alice sighed, staring up at the clowns that do some rounds, jumping over and flipping to other swings, rotating smoothly. She looked unfazed at all, as if observing something else. She was watching a particular clown with an eyepatch, wearing jester's hat.

"The next~! Our smart, verocious lions are going to show you the Fire Ring Tricks!" Grell waved his right arm to the entrance, whereas a boy with eyepatch and a police hat, holding a whip, leading two lions to enter the arena.

Swish! Swish! Swish! The young boy swished his whip into infinite-shape, commanding the lions to prepare themselves. He then flicked out a matchstick and only by blowing it, the fire was on, and he threw it to the rings that instantly burned.

"Donald!" he yelled to the lion on his right and swished his whip. The lion quickly ran and jumped over through the Ring of Fire and landed on the other side.

The crown went wild.

"Goofy!" the boy yelled again to the last lion, and it ran, jumped and bolted in a rotation like a screw-bullet, going through the burnt ring, and landed backward.

"Oh my freaking God! THAT WAS FANTASTIC! I WANT ONE!" Ace was shrieking on top of his lung, was standing on Boris' shoulders and was clapping as hard as his hands could.

"Aaargh getoff me, idiot!" Boris groaned.

"Not sure if those lions' names are familiar..." Julius narrowed his eyes, "Or I've been playing too much Kingdom Hearts..."

Grell chuckled and took a deep breath, when the spotlight was on him again. "Now dear children! Who wants to join our magnificent attractions?"

The whole audiences in the giant tent shrieked and went wild, jumping from their seats, raising their hands. Ace was still standing on Boris' shoulder, practically waving like an airport's signman.

"ME! ME! ME! ME! PICK ME!"

"Well, I shall let my talented children to choose!" Grell laughed and flicked his fingers. The Lion-Master swished his whip and then walked towards the audience.

Which was...'coincidentaly'...Alice.

He then scoffed and extended his hand to her. "Come with me, little prat—I mean girl."

"Nope." Alice bluntly shook her head.

...

The whole circus went awkward.

"You've got no choice, prat! You're coming with me!" He then grabbed her arm and pulled her from her seat. Alice quickly grabbed Boris' pants for dear life.

"No. I'll die." Alice deadpanned.

"Oi! I take off my pants when I want to! Stop pulling it, Alice!" Boris was shrieking frantically, trying to keep his pants on.

"You're coming." The Lion-Master said through his teeth and yanked the girl, and managed to get her.

"Alice! Don't die!" Pierce waved, crying. When suddenly, one of the clowns, the one that was familiar to the Lion-Master, swung down from above and swooped the paranoid boy.

"Well, why don't you join too and accompany your friend?" he chuckled as he held Pierce's feet, hanging upside down.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD! BORIS! BOOORIIIS! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Pierce shrieked and cried and struggled.

"Stop struggling! You'll fall!"

"Pierce! Just shut it and let him hold you!" Boris sighed after yelling at his cousin. "Don't be such a wimp!"

"Bu-Bu-BUT I'M GONNA DIE!" Pierce cried again. "OMIGOSH I'M SO DEAD—AACK..." he fainted miserably.

Boris facepalmed. Why was his cousin so wimpy? And why it had to be Pierce? Ace was already yelling and waving like a madman. He then felt Julius was frantically shaking his shoulder, and then pointed to the arena.

"Whoa—What the!?"

"No, I ain't doing it—No, no, no, NO! Leave me alone!" Alice yelled, trying to climb over the fence, as the two lions were cornering her. The Lion-Master rolled his eyes and then dragged the girl, and put her on one of the lions.

"Oh my—what are you doing!?" Alice yelped.

"Donald!" Swish! The lion then ran and carried the girl on its back. Alice's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh my freaking GOD!" Ace shrieked and closed his mouth. Boris' jaw dropped, Julius closed his eyes.

"_Christ! Let her get through that damn fire ring!_" the three prayed together in mind.

Alice stiffened and closed her eyes, holding onto the lion for dear life as it ran and jumped through the Ring of Fire. She's gonna die. She's gonna die. Oh my freaking God, she's going to die in a Circus. So stupid! Grandma would kill Ace for dragging her here, then she'd hunt down that Lion-Master prat for dragging her onto the damn lion!

She opened her eyes as she realized the audiences were cheering wildly. Alice heaved out in relief and slumped off the lion.

"Tche, what a wimp." The Lion-Master was standing beside her, one hand on hips, condescending. Alice then stood and kicked his shin.

"You almost killed me you lunatic!" she spat.

"Ouch! What the fag is your problem, prat!?" the lion-master was rubbing his shin in pain. "You're not hurt! You're just scared, coward-ass!"

Alice narrowed her eyes on him, and then gazed up. "Get my friend down from there!" she yelled at the similar clown. "Right now!"

~.X.~

Pierce groaned and as he opened his eyes, he saw the members of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn class staring at him with a frown on each faces. Boris seemed unimpressed. He then realized, he was still somewhere inside the circus' tent, judging from the ceilings.

"What...happened?"

"You fainted like a lame retard, coward." Boris spat. "I have no idea how we're related. You're so embarrassing!"

Pierce stiffened at looked down, eyes starting to tear up.

"Haha, if it was me, I'd be on the highest of my life!" Ace scoffed, clapping his hands.

"You're awake, so let's get out of here." Julius sighed nonchalantly, then turned at the clown earlier. "Sorry for the trouble. He's a wimpy and schizophrenic kid, so that was beyond scary for him."

The clown raised his eyebrows, then frowned. "Oh, crap...I didn't know. Sorry about that."

"No, don't. It's his fault for being a wimp!" Boris sneered, crossing his arms.

"Don't say that to your cousin!" Alice suddenly scolded the exhibitionist. "I was so scared too! And put on your shirt!"

The Lion-Master beside Julius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Didn't Grell told you many times that we're talented? We're well-practiced, there's small chance we'd make a fail."

"How'd you pay if that small chance happens?" Alice grimaced, and took Pierce's hand. "So what if I'm scared? Yeah, just call me a coward! I was so freaking scared! I swear, I thought I was going to die! I thought I was going to get burnt! If that happened, what will you do!?" she then glared at Boris with a scowl.

"You saw it yourself, Boris! They didn't use a safety net! What if that small chance happened? What if Pierce fell from the swings? Is it wrong to be scared, then!?"

"I...I didn't think about that..." Boris grumbled and looked down.

"So you're doubting my ability, little girl?" the clown frowned.

"You're just human." Alice deadpanned.

"White, just ignore this prat. She's just a goddamn coward." The Lion-Master scoffed.

"She is not!" they fell silent as Pierce yelled so suddenly, and then took Alice's hand and jumped off the bed. "Alice is not a coward! Take that back!" he pointed at the Lion-Master sharply.

"Ain't gonna happen, loser."

Alice and Pierce grimaced at their insensitive classmates and the Circus Members. Then, they nodded at each other.

"Let's mess this place!" Alice said and the two ran.

"Oi! What the heck—" the Lion-Master grimaced as he saw his lion, Goofy, was already walking into their backstage. "Holy crap, they did it!? White!" he whined at his twin, who was humming calmly.

"We should tell Boss...or keep quiet about it. Losing some tiny bit of children won't be that bad..." the clown, White, shrugged. He then noticed the look on his brother's face. "Okay, fine, Black. You're such a worrywart. You prats, stay here and if the bears came out—"

"Y-You have bears!?" Boris grimaced.

"—just pretend to be dead. And the salt is inside that pot, incase the anaconda escaped through here—"

"Please tell me I didn't just hear 'anaconda'..." Julius flinched.

"—in case of fire, just...well, just ran. That'd be all. Okay, Black, let's go and stop those two before they unlock the gorilla's cage." White nodded to his brother, Black, who groaned and followed him.

"Hahaha! Awesome! They also have gorilla!" Ace clapped his hands, and turned with the same, excited smile to his two classmates. "Why are you two so stiff? We're going to have an adventure!"

"Adventure my butt!" Boris smacked the brunette's head. "We're gonna die!"

"Let's get out of here." Julius deadpanned, and Boris nodded, so he dragged Ace and were about to run when a horde of zebras ran just pass them.

...Followed by an angry gorilla.

"OOOF, OOF AAARGH!" the gorilla shrieked, before chasing the zebras again.

"Whoa, it's like we're in the Tarzan movie!" Ace was bouncing.

Boris and Julius facepalmed.

"...We're dead."

~.X.~

Black was glaring at the two prats hiding behind his Boss. The girl was sticking out her tongue at him. White seemed nonchalant as usual as they approached their Boss.

"We've...got the animals...back...to...the cages..." the twins were panting.

Grell pouted. "Tell me again, how did they escape, my angels~?"

"Those stupid prats!" Black yelled angrily, pointing at the kids. "They just threw random tantrum and went to release those animals! When I get my hands on you—"

"He called us cowards!" Pierce said, gazing up to Grell with wide, sad eyes. "B-But we're not! I...I don't mind being called coward, but he called Alice a coward! I can't accept it, Mr. Circus Master!"

Grell sniffled and swooped the boy into his arms, squealing. "Awww so cute...! Don't stare at me with such big, sad, cute eyes...! I'm gonna die~! I can't wait until you grow into a hot boy~!"

Alice was like; _wut?_

"Well, the problems are solved, and I hope you two don't plan to do it again." White sighed, and frowned at the girl. "And you're right, it was dangerous without the safety net. After trying to catch those animals...I just realized, we really don't know what to do if an accident really happens."

Grell turned at his minion with an eyebrow quirked. "My, my, White baby, you don't know what to do? Well if a volunteer is about to crash down from the swing, then your job is to jump off and let yourself be the chushion." He then turned to Black. "If the animals went wild on a volunteer, it's a must for you to jump between them and let the bear cut off you into pieces. This is a Circus. A fail is not acceptable and the price is your life."

Alice hummed. "I'll never work in a Circus, then."

"Ohohohoo~ it's actually fun, you know~?" Grell squealed and put down Pierce.

"But then again," Alice turned at the twins. "We didn't volunteer. They intentionally picked on us." She pointed a finger to the twins.

Black sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win, prat. Yeah, that's right, we picked on you. We do that because it's fun to see cowards screaming their heads off."

"But then they'd laugh after realizing how fun it is." White smiled, bowing to reach Alice's height, and extended his hand. "Will you let me take you for a swing?"

Alice frowned in doubt. White chuckled. "If something happens, I'll be there to catch you—like Boss has said, I'll jump off and be your landing cushion. How's that?"

"And you, prat," Black pointed a finger to Pierce, who stiffened and shyly stepped back. "...don't just stand there. C'mon, I'm gonna get you onto Goofy whether you like it or not."

"Y-Yes..." Pierce nodded solemnly and took Black's hand, then turned to Alice. "Come on, Alice...let's have f-fun!"

Alice nodded and sighed as she took White's hand. White chuckled and nodded to his Boss before walking away, following his twin and Pierce.

"So your name is Alice? I'm White. I'm fourteen years old. What about you?"

"I'm ten." Alice said, and then looked up at White with a very-worried gaze. "Promise me you won't let me get hurt?"

White was taken aback and blushed. He laughed. "Getting hurt is not bad. It'll teach you to be strong."

Alice shook her head, looking down. "That's not it...I'm worried, if you let me get hurt, my Grandma, Dad, Mum, Ina and Ed will find you and kill you." She then pouted, looking up again at White. "Now, I don't want you to get killed, okay?"

White stopped walking, and tilted his head. "Why'd you care?"

"Well, I don't want my family to commit murder."

The young clown laughed in amuse. "I won't let you get hurt as long as you're with me, I promise."

Alice hummed, and suddenly laughed. "Ha! That was cheesy! And you're too old for me, loser!" she elbowed White and ran ahead.

White was left, dumbstruck. Then he heard someone coughed, and noticed it was Black, still there, opening Donald and Goofy's cage, while Pierce was looking worried beside him.

Black bursted out laughing, slapping his knee.

"Oh my effing God, White, you just got trolled by a prat!"

White pouted and was emitting gloomy aura.

"Oh God...Why?"

* * *

**Next chapter, there will be yet some other new characters!**

* * *

**Extra:**

Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class on: Heart no Kuni no Alice?

* * *

"Alice, Alice, Alice, ALICE LOOK! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ace came running frantically, waving a PS2 controller like crazy.

"What?" Alice frowned in curiosity and approached the boys. On the TV screen (don't ask why the heck there's a TV in the class), she could see some familiar characters, and she gasped.

"Whoa, that lady looks like me!" she said, "And her name is exactly like mine!"

"Yeah, in fact, there's this woman named QuinRose that made some games about us." Julius deadpanned, clicking the conscole, twitching. "A dating sim, at the worst. Oh God. Look, that's me."

They stared at the older version of Julius on the screen.

"Dude! Even you're so antisocial in games!" Boris laughed, and his eyes glimmered at the screen. "Oh! Look at me! Man! Check out that shirt! So sexay! And those piercings? And...holy crap!? I'm a cat!"

"So, what's the game about?" Alice asked, finally settling down beside Julius.

"Um...so Alice Liddell was taken by a white-rabbit-eared man into a world called the Country of Hearts. There she was forced to join a game where she has to get to know the characters of that world." Pierce was reading straight off the internet, "The more she knows about them, will fill a vial with a potion that will take her back to her world. Then, she'll be left with two choice; date one or more of the characters, or go home."

"Pfft. That's stupid." Alice scoffed.

"Oh my freaking God! That's me!" Ace shrieked and pointed at his older version on the screen.

"Whoa, Ace, you're hot!" Alice nodded. "But you're a psycho. But you're hot! And you're a knight! And you've got sword, there!"

"U-Um...w-why haven't I appeared yet?" Pierce stuttered, fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh, your character appears on the next game; Clover no Kuni no Alice." Julius said, as he kept the game going.

Pierce was down in instant.

"Uhh, so...Alice," Julius awkwardly cleared his throat, "If you're really in this game, what'd you do?"

Alice hummed. "Umm...maybe I'll snatch the richest prat and marry him, then kill him for his fortune."

...

Epic silence.

...

"I don't think you can do that here." Julius muttered darkly.

"What the Wallflower mean is," Boris grinned at the girl, "Are you going to date a Role Holder or ditch them back home?"

"Date one." Alice instantly replied.

"Here are the Role Holders." Julius said, showing the characters screen.

"Alice, Alice, Alice! Who's gonna be your pick?"

"Whoa, they're all freaky! And murderous! Except for Julius. But they're all handsome!" Alice nodded, eyes glimmering, then gasped as she pointed at a character. "Oh my Gosh! That white-haired rabbit man is so cute!"

"But your character in this game despise him, though. He's so obsessive. His name is Peter White." Julius explained.

"Well she's stupid! That man would flip the earth only for me, and he'd fight Death if it tries to do us part." Alice nodded solemnly. "And I will have my children with rabbit ears."

"...Do you have a fetish of animal ears...?" Boris twitched.

"Err...what's a fetish?" Alice asked.

"No, forget I ever said anything." Boris sulked.

"Aww, Alice! Why won't you pick me!?" Ace whined.

"Well, okay, let's see...if I were to play this game, then my first bachelor to pick will be...that blond hare. Oh my freaking God, he looks like Blood Dupre's friend!" Alice grimaced in disgust, "Holy freak! That rich prat is also here, as the Mad Hatter!"

"Whoa, you're right! Are you going to go after him?" Ace asked.

"Actually, if she's to go to that world, everyone will fall in love with her." Boris intruded. He then scoffed. "That's so stupid. Why'd _everyone_ fall for this prat?" he pointed at Alice. "I mean, maybe one or two, but _everyone_? Seriously? Why?"

"Wait. You said everyone. _Everyone_ will fall for the main character!?" Alice almost shrieked, then twitched. "Holy God, I ain't ever going there! I mean, isn't Wonderland supposed like filled with stupid maniacal creatures and sadistic Queen?"

"There's also the Queen of Hearts here, Vivaldi."

"Crap, is she going to—"

"_Everyone_. Fall. For. The Girl."

"So creepy."

"Totally."

Julius then stopped to read the cover. "I just noticed this game is for thirteen years old and older."

The three prats grumbled and glared at Julius.

"Julius, you've ruined our innocent minds."

"Holy crap! What are they doing!?" Ace shrieked, jumping off his spot, and pointing at the screen. "Alice!? Why is that older-version Julius prat pushing you onto his bed!?"

Alice grimaced as the scene got hotter. "Julius, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Um...please don't ask why I want you to date my character." Julius deadpanned, face burnt red.

"Oh my freaking God! Julius, what are you doing!?" Boris shrieked as the scene on screen got hotter.

"Julius, STAHP!"

**Fin(?)**


	6. Why Nightmare Hates Rainbow

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Why Nightmare Hates Rainbow

* * *

Mrs. Carroll Liddell was a photographer. Her husband, Lewis, was a writer. Mrs. Liddell liked to think that her family had dedication for art. Her first daughter, Lorina, was a singer. Her second daughter, Edith, was a young actress. And, everyone knew the youngest Liddell was an artist; Alice was talented in painting and drawing.

Their family was one that respect liberty. Worship it, even. That's why they're very happy to have such carefree carreers.

Which was why, Mrs. Liddell and Mr. Liddell, despite their age, could found playing video games that day. One of her friends who came to visit also joined.

"Lewis, possess my elf again, and I'll destroy your campaign." Carroll grumbled.

"Well, I'll take you on anytime, sweetheart." Lewis snickered.

"Oh, Lewis! I can't believe you! I haven't done anything to your campaign!" Emily Gottschalk, Carroll's friend from highschool, groaned as she clicked her mouse frantically.

...Three adults in front of three monitors, playing _World of Warcraft_.

"I want to use the Undead...why won't you let me?" Carroll pouted as she watched her elf campaign being tore down by her husband's Undead.

"Because you'd buy so may banshees and then we'll have a Possessing War." Lewis stated.

"You two can have the war, but don't destroy my tower, for lord's sake!" Emily snapped and dropped her mouse in defeat. "I give up. Next time I'll use Humans if I want to play house, instead of Orcs."

Carroll sighed. "Oh well, let's go for some tea, I guess?"

"I'd love to." Emily smiled and nodded, while she looked around the house, and her eyes finally set on a blue-covered book. "Hey, Car, is this Alice's report book?"

"Which one?"

"The blue one with a Nyan-Cat on it?"

"Definitely."

"Can I look?"

"Suuure..."

Emily hummed as she took the book and started to flip through it. She then paused, and closed the book to see the cover again, and scowled.

"Dodo Academy!? Alice moved?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you..." Carroll came back, laughing awkwardly. "She failed her IQ test, so I thought she's not interested with her old school...I mean, her schoolmates gave her a different—special treatment because of her...you know...'issues'...?" she explained while setting down the tea.

"Darn you, Car...you should've tell me!" Emily grumbled, then slammed the report book to the table. "But that's good. It's a school for 'peculiar' kids, right?" she smirked.

"Yeah," Carroll nodded, and then paused, frowning. "Wait...are you going to...?"

"Oh, you know me so well, honey." Emily chuckled and waved her sliver hair away with her slender fingers, while taking a cup of tea. "I'm going to move my son to that school."

Mr. Liddell stopped playing and poked his head from the monitor. "Give up, Em. I've told you many times, I'm not giving Alice to your sick prat!" he snapped.

"Oh, you won't, but she will fall in love with my boy!" Emily hissed back.

"Okay, lovelies, cut it down, will you?" Carroll sighed, rolling her turquoise eyes. "Em, I know I love you and I'd love it very much to be your sister-in-law..."

"Yeah well, you promised that if you've got a boy or a girl, and I got the opposite of yours, we'd set them up together, right?" Emily pouted.

"Arrgh, Em!" Lewis whined, "That was just a stupid promise in your crazy high school time! Alice isn't just Carroll's, she's mine too! And, you can't do anything if she's not interested in Nightmare!"

"Fine!" Emily scoffed and sipped her tea, before saying; "That's why, Nightmare is going to move to Dodo Academy...and I'm sure he'll make your daughter fall over her head to my son!"

Carroll laughed nervously. "I've got money down it'd be the other way around."

Emily quirked an eyebrow. "Hm, great idea. I'll bet on $500 Alice will fall for Nighty."

Lewis and Carroll exchanged stares, then smiled at their old friend. "Deal."

~.X.~

It was the middle of October, and the air had gotten colder. That day was raining hard, and our dear Dodo Academy Students were spending their recess in the class, sitting in a circle, while thunder bolted outside and rain was slamming hard to their school building.

Our always-so-random little heroine, Alice Liddell, had a torch lighting her face to create a darker atmosphere, while the lamp was turned off.

"Good afternoon..." she murmured darkly, "Welcome to Alice _Believe it or Don't_..." she hissed.

Pierce was hugging his cousin, Boris, for dear life, while his eyes were running tears. Boris was all silent, eyes so wide like a cat in the dark. Ace was bouncing in his seat, biting his fingers, while Julius just seemed nervous as he continued to listen.

"There are many strange things in this world..." Alice whispered. "According to one story..." her eyes widened spookily. "If you're sitting in the RPU class in the dark during a storm..." her eyes surprisingly could get wider, "...you'll hear a misterious snore _which is not yours..._"

Gulp.

"Y-You're a new student." Julius cut off, scowling yet sweating. "There's no way you'd know more about this class than we do!"

Alice cleared her throat again. "...beside that...you'll also smell _a fart that isn't yours._..and when you turn around..." she closed her eyes, "A dead figure from the past will catch you, and your scream shall roams the hall!" her eyes widened in instant.

Pierce fainted as expected, but his cousin, Boris, was hugging him while trembling hard.

"OhmyGodohmyGod..." Ace was hyperventilating and bouncing uncontrolably.

"...Yess..." Alice rasped, "...there are many strange things in this world..." she grinned widely. "Believe it...or don't!" she clicked off the torch.

...

...

"It's dark now." Boris pointed out.

"Alice, turn the torch on again, so I can go to switch on the lamp." Julius ordered.

"Okay...err...where was it..."

SMACK

"Ouch! My EYEEES!" Ace cried and of course, went to throw a punch as revenge.

KA-POW

"AACK! MY NOSE! YOU BROKE IT!" Boris shrieked in pain and automatically kicked.

BAM

"Uurrrgh...right on my gut..." Julius grunted in pain. "Okay...stop moving."

"Sorry, I lost it, the torch." Alice finally said. "I swear I just put it on my lap..."

"...Someone took it?" Boris' voice shivered.

...

...

"Um...did any of you just farted?" Julius asked through his pinched nose.

"I was going to _afk 'at_!" Alice's voice was pressured as well.

"I didn't, I _fweaw_!" Boris yelped.

"Holy crap that smelt exactly like that rotten balooney in my dad's fridge." Ace laughed, he was too dumb to be affected by rotten smell.

"Did you eat that balooney?"

"No way, I like living!"

"Maybe Pierce farted." Alice pointed out with hope.

"Nah, no one would fart when they're unconscious." Boris scoffed.

...

...

"Does that mean that smell of fart wasn't ours...?" Boris whimpered.

"Wait...did you hear that...?" Julius whimpered a little. "Is that Pierce's snore?"

"Um, he fainted, not sleeping." Alice pointed out.

"Okay...guys, I'm starting to freak out." Boris admitted.

"Ohhh! I'm so excited! We're going to meet a real ghost!" Ace clapped his hands excitedly.

"Excuse me...?" Julius flinched as someone poked his shoulder.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the dark.

"Is this what you're looking...?" the face muttered darkly.

...

...

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

~.X.~

The very same day, Dodo Academy had accepted two new students. Coincidentally, Alice knew both of them.

"Nightmare! Gray too? Why are you going to this school?" Alice frowned in confuse.

"Alice! Alice! How do you know them!?" Ace scowled, possessively hugging the girl. "Please, please, please, don't tell me you married one of them!"

"Huh? What does that have anything to do with this?" Alice twitched. "So, they're my Mum's besties child."

"Um...it's been a while." Nightmare Gottschalk nodded awkwardly, glancing around. He wore an eyepatch, he was pale, his hair was silverish shade, and he sat on a wheelchair.

"Zzz..." Gray Ringmarc, the boy with dark, clean-cut hair was sleeping on the desk beside his cousin.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Boris grinned. "I'm Boris Airay. I'm eleven years old!" he extended his hand to Nightmare, who instantly rolled his chair backward.

"Aaack! No! No! No! Are you trying to kill me with your filthy hand!?" Nightmare shrieked, and started to cough frantically. He then scowled at Alice. "I don't like this place! I'm gonna die because my lungs are filled with spores from this class!"

"Spores?" Julius frowned and glanced at Alice, who looked bored.

"Why do you always exaggerate? Germs won't kill you like a lethal weapon. And don't say that again! This is my favorite class ever!" Alice suddenly snapped, scowling back to the silver-boy.

"Ughh...what's that noise...? I'm trying to sleep..." Gray grumbled and lazily opened his golden eyes. "Oh, you again, the Noisy Prat."

Alice groaned and turned to stare at Julius. "Both of you are almost the same."

"At least I'm not always sleepy." Julius scoffed.

"Where are we...?" Gray asked, his voice was low and tired.

"Hey! Heeey! Good afternoon, new fella!" Ace greeted happily, "Welcome to our class, the Rainbow-Puking Unicorn!"

Nightmare's eyes hardened and glared again at Alice. "Rainbow!? Puke!? No wonder I feel so sluggish in this room! Uuurgh...Gray, let's go home!" he whined.

"Zzz..."

"He's asleep again." Julius twitched.

Alice sighed and pulled out Skittles from her pocket, and stuffed a handful of them into Gray's mouth. The boy suddenly opened his eyes.

"Mm...Skittles. Mmm..." he nodded in satisfaction. "Go home, you said? But we just got here."

"I don't like this class! So dirty! I wanna go home!" Nightmare whined and coughed.

Then, Mr. Gowland entered the class. "What's with all those yelling, kids? Boris, you should call your auntie to pick up Pierce. It seems he's not going to wake up soon." He said to Boris, who sighed and left the class to use the phone.

"Ah, so you have meet the new students!" Mr. Gowland grinned. "Good. Nightmare, Gray, I hope you can get along!"

"He won't." Alice scoffed.

"I won't." Nightmare nodded.

"Zzz..."

"What? You already got into a fight?" Mr. Gowland frowned.

"Nightmare should just go home! He said he doesn't like this class!" Alice said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!?" Nightmare spat.

"I sure as hell have!" Ace yelled, "I'm gonna take you down, Pirate!" the brunette was holding up his fist.

"Okay, okay, time out!" Mr. Gowland snapped. "Just go back to your seats. Julius, you sit with Alice."

Julius groaned as he reluctantly move from his spot. Alice frowned in guilty, knowing that the wallflower had his own spot. Nightmare rolled his chair to the other side of the class, looking down. Gray was still sleeping on Boris' desk.

Mr. Gowland sighed. "Hm, now, I'm going to announce an event for this weekend. We're going to have a small Culture Festival!" he smiled to the class.

"Whoaa! That sounds fun!" Ace was bouncing in his seats, swinging his feet excitedly.

"Zzz..." Gray stopped snoring, an lazily looked up at the teacher. "Hm...a festival...? Noisy..."

The door was slammed open, and Boris jumped in, looking amazed. "A festival!? Oh wow!That would be the first time, right?"

Mr. Gowland laughed. "Well, up until now, we've only got four students. Now that we have seven, it'd be merrier. So, you kids should plan what do you want to do." He then wrote some things on the blackboard. "A food stand, a drama show, talent show, art corner...and music show. Now, I'm going to leave you to wait on Pierce, so be good to each other and discuss the festival, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Gowland~!"

~.X.~

After setting four desks into a big table, the rest of RPU class sat down. Gray looked bored, and Nightmare didn't let anyone sat near him. Ace, as usual, bouncing in his seat, banging the table with his fists. Julius had took out his calculator, Alice sat beside him, going to be the one taking notes, and Boris had thrown away his shirt and stood on the tables, leading the discussion.

"Alright! This is our first Culture Festival ever! We gotta do it right!" Boris exclaimed.

"Sure, but why do you take off your shirt...?" Gray yawned.

"He's always like that." Alice explained, then stared at her notes. "Drama, music show, talent show, art corner, food stand...which one do we start to discuss? We only have one week!"

"Let's play Star Wars for Drama!" Ace shot up and practically screamed.

"No." Julius deadpanned. "The costs for the settings and costumes will be too much to handle. We should minimize the money as many as possible, and gain many profit from food stands as much as we can."

"So we're...money oriented...?" Boris twitched. "No! This isn't about money! This is about having the perfect Culture Festival ever! And I also heard the Rich People School is having a Culture Festival too! We gotta show 'em that the seven of us can make a better Festival then all of those RPS students combined!"

Nightmare sighed. "That's stupid and impossible. Seven of us—Gray won't even move, so it's six of us—facing that grand, rich school, with hundred students working for the Festival."

"Of course we can!" Boris yelled, pointing at Nightmare with a ruler. "We gotta believe!"

"Don't point at me with that dirty ruler!" Nightmare shrieked and rolled backward frantically.

"The point of a Culture Festival is not money nor glory." Everyone froze and stared at Gray, who had spoken so seriously. "It's about having fun and showing what we've learnt from the school...Zzz..." he slumped on the desk and fell asleep again.

"Three minutes has passed." Alice sighed and took out her Skittles again.

"No, let him sleep." Julius shook his head. "Just wake him up when we need him to talk."

"Okay!" Ace jumped and climbed the table as well. "So, let's discuss about what we wanna show! Boris can show off his body, and Julius can count money, Alice and I can show an epic Star Wars battle!"

"NO." Everyone deadpanned.

"Um...for the art corner," Alice started, "Why don't we draw things or build something? I can...paint or draw portraits at requests..."

"Brilliant." Julius lit up suddenly. "You can get paid for drawing at requests. That's a very nice idea." He smiled softly at the girl.

"Ohh...yeah, Alice can draw! So lucky!" Boris grinned. "Oh, I know! What if we invite Black and White to do attractions? Like magic show!"

"Sounds fun!" Ace clapped his hands. "Maybe we can get Black to take Goofy and Donald with him!"

"Good idea for Boris. Bad idea for Ace." Julius deadpanned. "Alright, that'd be the talent show. Next, what about the food stands?"

"I know! I know!" Ace waved excitedly. "I can cook desserts for this Sunday! I can sell them for good prices, I guarantee!"

"Whoa, you bake? I've never known that, Ace!" Boris looked impressed, "That's so cool!"

"Alright, then we'll leave the foodstands for Ace. What about the music show and drama?"Julius asked, while Alice checked and marked her notes. "What will we play?" he then looked up at Boris. "Boris, you're good at singing. Why don't you do it?"

"Really? Can I?" Boris lit up. "I'll do it! I'll do it! And I promise I'll wear my shirt, don't worry Alice." He grinned before Alice warned him. "But we need music! I can sing and play guitar, but that's all! We need at least pianist, bassist and drummer!"

The discussion got even more serious and animated. Nightmare just watched, disinterested, while his cousin was sleeping soundly.

What's so exciting about going outdoors, anyway? There are many spores, and those will fill their lungs and they'll die. Not to mention the germs—million of germs outside! Culture Festival...how lame. Nightmare sighed and his eyes were set on Alice Liddell.

Why it had to be her? His Mum was crazy—he'd never like that noisy girl! And she'd never like him! She hated him! Wasn't she supposed to be the same as Nightmare? How did she became so...alive and optimist?

She looked so happy in Dodo Academy. Why Nightmare couldn't be happy?

Ever since he was born, he had been bedridden. He had never learn to walk, he had never came out of his room. He went to a private school, the same school Alice went before. Going to school was his only time going outside of his room.

Nightmare's father died because of genetic immune disease. The man was an easy target for many illness. Nightmare was preserved in his rooms, fearing to share the same case, until his mother learnt that he didn't. But it was too late. Now Nightmare was too afraid of germs, outdoors, and he was unable to walk.

"Okay, then it's decided that we will play Red Riding Hood!" Boris slammed the table with his ruler. "Ace will be Red, I will be the Carpenter, Alice is the Wolf, Julius will be the tree, Pierce can be Red's Mother, Gray can be a rock, and Nightmare will be Grandmother!"

"...WHAT!?" Nightmare woke up from his daydream. "No! I'm not playing anything!" he refused angrily and rolled his wheelchair backward, before going away from the group. His wheelchair hit the shelves, and the class' Rainbow-Puking Unicorn banner fell.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ace suddenly jumped off from the table, scowling. "Don't roll on our class banner!"

Nightmare paused, and then stared at the banner. Unicorn? He scowled. Rainbow. The unicorn was puking rainbow. Nightmare hated rainbow. He then glared at Ace.

"Oh yeah? What if I do?"

Ace licked his hand. "I'll stick my germs to your face!"

Nightmare bit his lower lip, furrowing his eyebrows. "I hate rainbows! I hate this class! I hate all of you!" he then rolled his chair back and forth on the banner. "I freakin' hate everything!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Boris yelled, "You ruined our class' banner! Alice, he's ruining your painting!" the boy shook Alice's shoulder.

Nightmare froze in instant, and turned at Alice with wide eyes. The girl was looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. He could see her lips trembling.

Oh God, he hated himself. Nightmare then rolled out of the class.

"Hey, wait! Get back here!" Ace was about to chase the boy, but Alice ran ahead of him. "Alice?"

"Don't follow me!" Alice said as she slammed the door close and chased the boy on the wheelchair by herself.

The whole class fell silent, unsure of what to say. Ace was torn between chasing or staying. He was so mad! That Nightmare prat just ruined Alice's painting! _Their_ painting! And she asked him to stay put!?

Boris grimaced as he noticed Ace was about to burst. Ace was hyper and autistic, he couldn't control himself well. Maybe he'd throw and flip tables in some seconds later...

"Ughh...fine..." Ace sighed.

Boris raised his eyebrows. Well, that's rare.

"I wonder what's wrong with that prat." Julius hummed.

"Nightmare hates rainbow." Everyone flinched in surprise as they heard Gray suddenly talking. The boy was eating Skittles that Alice left on the table.

"He wears that eyepatch, because his left eye is totally color-blind. His left eye is also color-blind, but only for green colors." Gray explained as he stuffed a handful of rainbow Skittles into his mouth. "He hates himself for many things. Because he couldn't walk, because he was color-blind, because he couldn't understand so many things that Alice likes. And, because he couldn't see the color of her eyes."

Julius raised his eyebrows. Boris frowned. Ace sat down limply.

"No wonder he hates our class..." Boris sighed. "Rainbow-Puking Unicorn...he hates rainbow because he couldn't see it perfectly."

"I'm such an insensitive jerk." Ace muttered.

"But...from what you've told us...it seems Nightmare's quite fond of that girl." Julius pointed out.

"We're friends since..." Gray yawned, "...Since we're...still babies...so...Zzz..."

Boris groaned. "Why does he always sleep when he's getting to the most curious part!? It's like he's teasing us or something!"

"Oh well, just leave it at it." Julius shrugged. "We should plan the festival again. Maybe Red Riding Hood isn't really a good choice."

Ace was sitting next to Gray, popping open a marker. "We should practice for the music show! What if I try to play the drum?" he asked, and started to draw mustasche on Gray's sleeping face.

"I don't think it'd be so easy..." Julius was cut off.

"Okay then! Ace can be the drummer! Julius will be the bassist, and Gray should handle piano! We'll learn them in seven days!" Boris yelled, slamming his ruler onto the table. "Believe it! I know we can do it!"

Julius facepalmed and groaned. "Why do I have to be around these optimistic freaks...?"

~.X.~

"Nightmare, where the heck are you?" Alice called around as she walked. She had been circling around the school ground, but Nightmare seemed to have rolled away further with his chair.

The girl sighed and decided to look further away from Dodo Academy.

She paused as she noticed blood trails on the road. Okay, she'd found the trail...it seemed that Nightmare had rolled so far!

That was when a Porsche stopped beside her. Alice looked startled, and when the window was down, she could see the familiar blond smiling at her.

"Hello, what are you doing? Is your school over already?"

"Oh...you're Blood's friend, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I'm Elliot March." The blond grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not a bully. So, what are you doing here?"

"My friend Nightmare just ran away from school. He's new around here, so maybe he gets lost." Alice shrugged. "He's also sick, so I'm worried."

Elliot hummed, and then spoke something to his driver in Japanese, before opening the door of his car.

"Why don't you get in? I'll help you look for your friend."

"No way! You're a stranger!" Alice shook her head and started to walk away.

"No, I'm not. I'm your friend." Elliot pointed out.

Alice paused, and then turned at the blond. She watched him for a while, and he smiled. She smiled back and came into his car.

"I'm Alice Liddel. Thanks...Elliot."

"_Nandemonai_..." Elliot chuckled. "_Ja_, how does your _nakama_ look like?"

"He has silver hair, he wears an eyepatch on the left, and he's on a wheelchair."

"_Souka_...he won't be that hard to find. He sounds so outstanding." Elliot laughed.

The car was moving at a slow speed. Every now and then, they'd ask some people if they saw Nightmare and in fact, many people saw him. Then, Elliot and Alice came down from the car. They were in a shopping district, where people claimed to have seen him rolling here.

"Nightmare, where are you?" Alice called.

"Wait, Alice..." Elliot frowned, holding up his hand. "Do you hear that?"

Alice paused and tried to hear anything. They heard loud voices from one of the alleys in the district. Some yelling and a scream or whine. Elliot was turning around to determine where did he hear that noise, and Alice was gone.

"Alice...?" he called, and then scowled in worry.

Oh no...she's gone already.

~.X.~

"If you're not rich, why are you wearing such fancy outfit, prat?" a big, fat bully was holding up Nightmare's collar. "Too bad you can't walk, huh? I'm gonna break that pretty face of yours into pulp!"

"We can sell this wheelchair after playing it, Dale!" another boy laughed, while playing around with the wheelchair.

"No...No! Please don't! I can't go anywhere without it!" Nightmare cried.

"Shut up! I said I'm going to beat you!" The boy swung his fist, but then he groaned in pain when a big, red brick just crashed his back. "Ouch! Dammit! Who did that!?" he wildly turned and dropped Nightmare on the ground, to find a girl, panting on her feet.

"Hah...Let go...of..." Alice sighed and stared at the big bully, unfazed as always. "...My friend. And put down that wheelchair."

Nightmare grimaced, eyes widened. Oh no! Why is she here!? She'll get hurt...!

"Alice, just go! Leave me alone!" Nightmare yelled. "I hate you! So just leave me!"

"Well I can't!" Alice yelled angrily. "My Mum said I should take care of you! I've promised your Mum too, so I won't!"

"Will both of you prats shut the fuck up!?" the bully snapped and threw his punch. Alice dodged easily, because the fist was so big and she was so small. The girl then kicked her flip-flop right onto the other bully's face and ran for the wheelchair.

"Okay! I got your chair!" Alice announced, but then... "Whoa...I'm doomed." She grimaced as the big bully held her up hanging on her collar shirt.

"You've got nerves, for a girl, prat!" the bully sneered. "Too bad I don't care if you're a girl. You're dead—AACK! DAMMIT!" he shrieked as Alice stabbed his eyes with her two fingers.

Alice then climbed onto the bully's shoulders and closed his eyes with her palms.

"Okay, Nightmare! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"But I can't...!" Nightmare groaned as he tried to drag himself with his hands. At times like this...he wished he could be on his feet. He groaned. "I so frickin' hate myself..." he grumbled and tried to use his feet in vain.

"Aaargh! You damn prat! Get off me!" the bully wildly waved around.

"Get down from him, ya bratty bitch!" the other bully yelled, trying to hit the girl with a stick.

SLAM

"Ooff!" Alice groaned in pain as the big bully swung her off and she hit the trash container. "Aargh.."

"Alice!" Nightmare grimaced and was on his knees. Just a little bit more...! He grunted.

"You're going to get kicked until you can't scream, bitch!"

"Yeah, do it!" Alice challenged. "And I'll tell all the girls that you're ugly and you're meanie, and you'll never get a wife!"

Nightmare cringed. Oh Alice, for once in your life, won't you keep those guts?

"You little...! Dale, she said you'd be a single forever!" the other bully repeated.

"You're not gonna do that because you're going down here, prat!" the big bully swung his foot.

"No!" Nightmare yelled and for a second there, eventhough painful, he was on his feet and he ran to her.

SMACK

"Uuuurgh!" Nightmare groaned in pain as the bully kicked him on his waist.

"Aw, crap..." Alice cringed. "That seems hurt! What the hell are you doing, dumbass!? You should run!" she shoo the silver-head frantically.

"I won't ever leave you!" Nightmare coughed blood. "Don't be stupid!"

"Eww! Stop being lovey-dovey!" the bully groaned in disgust. "Wade, you get that useless prat while I kicked this bitch senseless!"

"My, my, I can't believe what losers I'm seeing right now..."

Alice sighed in relief as Elliot entered the alley. She shivered a little, because Elliot had no smile on his face anymore, but a cold glare and a frown. His hands inside his pockets as he walked forth, challenging.

"What? You wanna get some too?" the other bully dashed with a fist, but amazingly, Elliot just dodged to his left and caught the bully's arm before twisting it and throwing him effortlessly.

BANG! The smaller bully was thrown into the trash container.

"Whoa..." Alice and Nightmare gawked.

"Alright, your turn." Elliot smirked as he dashed towards the bigger bully, who flinched with his eyes wide.

"Whoa—wait—No, no, no, no—AAACCK!"

~.X.~

Elliot March frowned guiltily as he stared at the broken wheelchair. He got so angry and banged the big bully with the wheelchair that it got broken. The three walked out from the alley, with Nightmare getting helped to walk.

"I'm so sorry about that wheelchair..." Elliot murmured. "I promise I'll buy you a new one. It won't be a big deal." He frowned at Nightmare.

"No, you won't." They turned to Alice, who shook her head. "You'll _lend_ him."

"Oh, no, it's really fine, Alice." Elliot shook his head. "I broke his after all."

"No, because I'm going to teach Nightmare how to walk." Alice bluntly said. "If you just lend him, he won't depend on it. Right, Nighty?"

Nightmare was gaping at the girl. Teaching him how to walk? Was she serious? After all he'd said to her, she'd still help him out? He frowned.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" he whimpered.

Alice tilted her head. "Doing what?"

"Helping me out! I've said horrible things to you! I...I even ruined your banner..." Nightmare started to sob. "You...You shouldn't be so nice to me...Alice...I'm..." he cried. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Alice sighed lazily. "I really hate seeing a boy cry. Makes me want to punch him."

Elliot grinned in amuse, while Nightmare froze and started to wipe his face.

"You can't see a perfect rainbow," Alice stated, "You can't walk, you're sick...There's so many things I don't understand about you, Nightmare. _Even though I'm supposed to understand_. So...at least, if you can walk..." she sighed, "Then maybe, you can understand me, and that way, I can understand you."

Elliot's eyes softened at the girl, and he looked away with a tint of blush. Nightmare looked up at her, then nodded.

"Yeah..." he muttered. "I really want to understand you. At least...teach me how to walk, so I can be beside you...always." he looked down, clearly blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, so stop being all sappy." Alice insensitively rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah! I remember you can play the trombone, Nighty. Why don't you join the band with your trombone?"

"Band?" Elliot lit up. "What's the occasion...wait, let me guess...Culture Festival?" he smiled.

"Yep!" Alice grinned. "Dodo Academy's first festival! I'm so excited because I got to experience the first Culture Festival of this school! Oh yeah, your school has one too, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Elliot nodded. "What are you going to do? Are you going to sing?"

Nightmare scoffed mockingly. "Psh, don't even think about it. If you hear her singing, you'd wish you're a deaf man. She's singing like a banshee crying—OUCH!"

"Keep going and maybe you'll lose your head!" Alice puffed her cheeks. "I'm not that bad, really! I'll prove it!"

Nightmare shivered. "No, you don't have to!"

"How exciting," Elliot lit up. "I'd like to hear you. What about 'Itsy-Bitsy Spider'?"

"Alright!" Alice yelled, and then took a deep breath. Nightmare cringed and plugged his ears with his fingers.

"No, no, Alice...no—"

_"ITSY-BITSY SPIDER COMING DOWN THE SPOUT!_" Alice shrieked, "_DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT!_"

Elliot fainted along with Nightmare.

"_OUT CAME THE SUN AND DRIED UP ALL THE RAIN...!_"

* * *

**Hm...very long chapter. YES TOMORROW'S FRIDAY!**

**Has anyone figured out what's Alice issue? **

**Next chapter, Vivaldi will come**!


	7. Dupre's Manor?

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Dupre's Manor?

* * *

It was Saturday morning, just a day before the Culture Festival began. Grandma's house was very crowded that day, because the Rainbow-Puking Unicorn class students were there, working what left of their festival's preparations.

"If you can't sell those napkins, don't go back here!"

"It's_ matchsticks,_ moron." Julius deadpanned, looking away from his own script.

"Oh yeah, I mean muffin—er, masking—no, I mean pudding—" Boris groaned and started to whack his head with his script. "Matchstick! Matchsticks, you scumbag brain! _Matchsticks_!"

"Man, what's so hard about saying 'matchsticks'? What a noob..." Nightmare rolled his eyes, and then closed his eyes. "Watch me." He took a deep breath, and then frowned at the ceiling dramatically. "Oh...so cold...! If I don't sell any of these matchsticks, Father will be very angry! He'd trade me for a cow...!" he sniffed.

Julius twitched. "That's not in the script...but that's a good improvisation, I guess..." he wondered how the drama tomorrow would go...

Boris scoffed. "That's because you get the easy script! Aargh, Jule, why is this prat acting as the Little Matchstick Girl? So not fair! He's not even a girl! Why not Alice!?"

Julius grunted and slammed his script to the coffee table. "Well, first of all, Nightmare looks pitiful—"

"What...!?" Nightmare twitched.

"—and he's quite dramatic. Secondly, there's a part where the Little Matchstick Girl gets spanked by her Father, which means you, and I don't want YOU, of all people, to spank Alice." Julius ended his explanation.

Boris' right eyebrow quirked, he twitched. "Huh. You're just jealous."

"I. Am. Not." Julius deadpanned.

"Jealous, jealous, you're so jealous of me~" Boris started to sang mockingly while flipping his script, and then groaned. "Oh God, this part is sooo hard! My brain is going to blast!"

"D-D-Don't over d-do it..." Pierce stuttered out worriedly. "Wh-What if...if we take a break?" he suggested.

Nightmare scoffed. "You just glanced at the script for a second—"

"Grrreat idea so far!" Boris grinned widely and threw away his script nonchalantly, then jumped off the sofa. "I'm gonna check Ace and Alice." He skipped to the kitchen.

"WHOA..." Boris' jaw dropped as he saw the big dinner table was entirely covered by so many desserts. Gray was there, sitting by the table, munching cupcake.

There were many kinds of pies, muffins, cupcake, pudding with many flavors and layers and whipped cream, cakes decorated with fruits and cherries, candied apples, cheesecakes, steamed buns, rice cakes, and so many other desserts!

Except...

"Wait a second...!?" Boris skeptically put his hands on hips as his eyes swooped the table once more. "Where are the cookies!?"

"We're on it." Alice quickly answered. She was mixing the dough with her hands. She paused to smack the back of Gray's head. "Dude, stop eating the cakes!"

"If I stop, I'll fall asleep, and then I can't memorize my script." Gray said expressionlessly, yawning.

"What script? You're just playing as the Christmas Tree!" Alice sighed and pulled Gray's chair. "Go to the sofa and just sleep, dude. If you keep eating everything, Julius will kill us!"

Gray grumbled and stood, but then paused and took out a book and handed it to Alice. "Read it."

Alice stared at the book; Humpty Dumpty. She sighed and started to read it out.

"Once upon a time—"

"Zzz..." Gray fell asleep on the floor in instant. Alice twitched and decided to roll him out of the kitchen.

"Chocolate cookies, choco chips, nastar," Ace, looked unusually calmer than usual, mentioned all kinds of cookies while he expertly put in the cleanly-shaped raw cookie dough into Granny Anne's ovem. "Err...what else...?"

"Ginger bread?" Boris suggeted.

"Argh!" Ace flicked his fingers and nodded to Boris. "Yeah, yeah! _The_ ginger bread!"

"We're out of ginger powder." Alice informed as she came back, while sprinkling choco chips onto the cleanly shaped dough, then clapped her hands from flour. "I guess I'll go and buy it. Do you need anything else, bro?"

"Awesome, Al. Let's see...two sacks of flour, five ounce of white butter...Boris," Ace turned at Boris, who was taking off his shirt, "I still think I'm missing something!"

"Hmm..." Boris hummed while scanning the table again. "Blueberry muffin, _eclaire_...oh my GOD, Ace! You forgot the donuts!"

Alice gasped, Ace whacked his own head with a frying pan.

"I'm stupid, stupid, I'm so—"

"So we need blueberries and more jam, and more flour with more kinds of toppings, yeah?" Alice was taking a note rapidly. "Boris, untie my apron." She asked, still writing.

"That request is kinda ambiguous, haha!" Boris snickered, but he went and untied her apron anyway. Alice then dashed out of the kitchen.

Boris then watched the brunette was busy again doing everything. Ace was smiling and humming. He wasn't bouncing, he hadn't been yelling, and he hadn't flipped or knocked anything. He looked calm and serious. Ace seemed to really love baking, as if he was born to do it.

"Dude, dude, you won't believe this!" Ace chirped, grinning at the exhibitionist. "Alice said I look very handsome when I bake! Do you think we're gonna married or something?"

Boris twitched, laughing nervously. "Dude...that escalated quickly..."

~.X.~

Alice stared silently at the supermarket, eyes narrowed, one hand clutching the shopping note, the other one holding her hunting net. Einstein stood beside her, eyes narrowed as well, both of them were ready to...

"This is the second time, Einstein." Alice muttered.

"Eep, eep..." Einstein nodded, his tail swayed.

"I'll distract the people, and you take all of those blueberries. Blueberries are expensive. Julius only gave us thirty dollars."

"Eeek!" Einstein chirped, nodding again.

"Alright, here we go."

Alice entered the market, and using her net, she knocked a pyramid of tuna cans.

"Hey! Watch out!" a cashier server shrieked. "Oh crap, who did this!?"

While the crowd were centered to the chaos of tuna cans, Alice nodded to Einstein who quickly jumped in and hid behind towels. The girl slipped through the crowds and using her net, she swooped some sacks of flour and put them into her cart.

"So far so good!" she smirked evilly, then collected sweet toppings for their donuts. Cashew nuts, mint chocolate sprinkle, white chocolate, jams...she was about to check on Einstein's progress when a she saw a boy was handing out a banana to her monkey.

"Oi, monkey, take it, will ya?"

"Eep...eep..." Einstein whimpered. He wanted it...he wanted that banana! That pretty, fragrance, beautiful banana! That delicious oh-so beautiful banana—NO. Einstein stared hard at the bag of blueberries he stole. Alice and her people needed him. He shall not betray her trust—Oh but that's _banana_, a banana for lord's sake—No, no, NO, Einstein! It's a trap!

"Hey! Don't feed other person's monkey!" Alice scolded theboy. "Einstein, go." She whispered at her monkey, who quickly shrieked and dashed away.

"Hey, wait a sec. You're stealing those blueberries!?"

"Sssh!" the blonde clamped the boy's mouth, and then flinched. "Whoa, wait...You're a girl!?"

"Sssh!" the oddly-looking girl clamped Alice's mouth. "Not so loud! I'm undercover, damn it! If you tell anyone about this, I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Alice shook her head and crossed her heart. The boy-looking girl sighed and let go of her.

"Gotta go. Bye, transgender~" Alice waved nonchalantly and went to follow her monkey.

"What did you just fuckin' call me, prat!?"

Alice paused and stared at the weird girl again. "Uhh, sorry. So you're not a transgender? Okay, my bad..."

"I'm not! I'm a fuckin' girl, damn you!" the girl shrieked angrily and pulled off her northface's hoodie, showing her short-cut purple hair.

"Miss Vivy! We finally found you!" Alice stepped back as a horde of servants came rushing to the girl whose undercover just failed in three seconds. "Master won't be pleased if you walk around by your own, Miss!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" the girl haughtily stomped, snarling at the butler who spoke just then. "Dad allowed me! Do you want me to tell him that you just disturbed my free-time!?"

"Err...but...I thought, Master just said that—"

"I just called Daddy and he said I could go...go...err...to..."

"Go to play around with me." Alice said, reaching for the girl's arm, smiling like a pro-actress. "We're currently playing, she's helping me out with my shopping."

"Who are you!?" the servants quickly took out guns. The girl grimaced angrily, but then, she noticed that the blonde beside her was totally unfazed.

"I'm her new friend." Alice told them with a straight face. "And if you shot me, I'm sure your boss won't be happy to know you've shot a famous writer's daughter, and the young sister of Lorina Liddell."

"Y-You...don't joke around, little brat!"

"Charles, she's not lying." The rich girl deadpanned angrily. "Why do you think would I go with a plain commoner? Now as I've told you, Dad has allowed me to play with her! So scram! If you don't, I'll tell Dad you just pointed guns to my friend!" she hugged Alice's arm.

"Arrgh...fine, Miss..." the servants quickly withdrew and they returned to wear their undercover outfits.

"Now you owe me." Alice smiled, blinking. The purplette twitched. Alice pointed at the cashier. "Please pay my shopping. See, my monkey got caught red-handed."

Einstein was being tackled by the whole market staff.

The purplette sighed and rolled her eyes, before smirking to the blond. "You've got nerves...I like that."

"You're not bad either." Alice snickered.

"Fine, fine, I'll pay." The purplette scoffed and took out her thick wallet from her expensive northface. "The name's Vivaldi."

"I'm Alice."

"Awesome. Now, let's go and play at my house."

"...H-Huh?"

~.X.~

"Eep! Eep! Ooo! Aaa!" Einstein shrieked into the house as he came back with a trolley of ingredients. Julius dropped his calculator, and Pierce hid under the table.

"Where's Alice?" Julius asked as he helped the monkey pulling the trolley into the house.

"Eep! Eep! Aaa!" the monkey was bouncing as he waved a paper frantically. Julius took it and started to read.

"What's wrong? Where's Alice?" Boris asked as he walked out of the kitchen while licking spoon.

"Err...I dunno about this..." Julius murmured, but then the paper was snatched by Grandma Anne, who put on her reading glasses and started to read:

**Dear Grandma,**

**I'm not sure, but...I think I got kidnapped by a rich tomboy.**

**Her butlers almost shot me with guns, but I think I'm gonna be OK.**

**Oh, if I'm not back by the sunset, you can call the police, in case I'm dead or something.**

**Love, Alice**

**PS: Julius, she paid all of the shoppings. You lucky prat.**

The whole living room froze.

~.X.~

"The hell!? How can you beat Nyx so easily? I've been dead for ten times!" Vivaldi protested as she glared at the giant Smart TV. Alice scoffed mockingly.

"Noob." The blonde sneered.

"What did you just said...!?"

"I've beaten Elizabeth. Nyx has nothing against her." Alice rolled her eyes and dropped the stick.

So, Alice and Vivaldi were currently in one of the many expensive rooms in the purplette's Manor. Vivaldi was a very rich tomboy. She even had a swimming pool indoor, and a private golf arena! Her Manor had four stories, and there were so many butlers and maids ready for an order with a flick of her finger.

Alice glanced around calmly, and felt that something was off. The room was decorated with checkered paintings, and it was too luxurious and elegant. She then glanced to Vivaldi, her new pal.

Vivaldi was a tomboy, and she was a daredevil. She didn't care about beauty nor art. Alice was expecting her room to be filled with rock-and-roll stuff, or comic books and maybe a punching bag or something...

"Hey, Viv, is this your room?"

"Nah, it's my bro's. My room's got a table-tennis and billiard pool, so it's kinda bad if I put in a TV. Plus, I have my kung-fu practice there every morning, so Mum think I'd crash the TV. But I've got a bunch of racks full of manga!"

"Hmm, sounds awesome." Alice nodded, impressed. Vivaldi stared at the blonde for a while.

"Wanna check out some of my manga? Wait here, bro. Oh yeah, you should finish my Persona 3 here, while I fetch you some manga and something to eat..." Vivaldi didn't wait her to answer and stood to get to her room.

Alice watched the room again, and her eyes fell on a familiar, elegant shirt and riding pants.

...Why did they seem so familiar? Alice narrowed her eyes, and looked around again, then her eyes were fixed...and froze, on a painting of...

"Vivaldi! Why the hell did you came out from my bloody room!?"

Alice twitched.

That voice...

"Oh shut the fuck up! I was just borrowing your PS2!" she heard Vivaldi yelling back.

"I've told you, prat! You shouldn't get into my room without my permission!"

"Oh fuck it! That's Dad's room, not yours!"

"That's called privacy you stupid prat!"

SLAM

Blood Dupre froze with the scowl he had, eyes staring straight at Alice Liddell who was sitting in _his_ room, on _his_ expensive white sofa, in front of _his_ Smart TV, playing _his_ PS2, holding _his_ controller, stepping on _his_ expensive carpet, staring back into _his_ green eyes.

"Uh, hey, scarecrow." Alice awkwardly waved.

A vein popped.

"VIVALDIII!" he screamed and turned at his little sister, "Just what the hell is this prat doing in my freaking room!?"

"Don't get blind, idiot, she's playing Persona 3!" Vivaldi yelled back.

"No, no, no, dammit! What the hell is she doing here!? You're bringing random prats again!"

"Not random prats, stupid! My friends! And this time, you're not gonna make her go home!"

Blood scoffed and stomped into his room. "Of course I'm doing it—"

WHOOSH

Vivaldi's round kick was stopped by Blood's hand defense.

Alice twitched.

"Oh, so you dare to attack me, little sister?" Blood skeptically said.

"I'll kick your ass if you get your hands on her!" Vivaldi hissed, and swifted her fist right to defend herself from her brother's straight up kick.

_Chikyo-chagi_. Alice noted, totally and Vivaldi then started a martial-art fight. Blood was using _Taekwondo_ technique, while Vivaldi's _Kung-fu_.

Alice just sat down there and watched the two knocking shelves, crashing TV, breaking walls, flipping tables, crushing windows...

"Oh my God..." Alice heard another familiar voice, and she turned to see Elliot March coming out of Blood's bathroom just with a towel wrapping his lower body. "They're at it again—WHOA, Alice!? Wha-What the—What are you—GOD!" Elliot shrieked and tried to cover himself.

Alice snorted, and tossed him a bathrobe which had been hanging on the sofa's arm. Elliot frantically covered himself and blushed madly, clearing his throat.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Vivaldi took me here to play video games."

Elliot sighed and frowned at the Dupre siblings that kept fighting until the room was entirely crashed. The blonde boy then took his cellphone from his bathrobe.

"If they won't stop, this room will be history." He muttered worriedly.

"But that's an epic fight." Alice nodded. "I've never know that rich people can do martial arts!"

Elliot laughed. "Not because we're rich. We learn it for self-defense, to prevent kidnapping and bullying. Ah, hold on a sec..." he cleared his throat, and then said to the phone; "Uhm, Mr. Dupre? Yes, this is me, Elliot...Ahaha, yes, it's been a while, but I'm always playing with your son..."

Alice watched Elliot kept talking to the phone, while Vivaldi and Blood kept kicking each other's gut and destroying the room in the process.

"...So yeah, Vivy and Blood are fighting again...Uh-huh, sir. They just broke that new Smart TV. Yeah...uh-uh."

Elliot then closed his cellphone, and Alice noticed, in that instant, Vivaldi and Blood stopped fighting to take out their cellphones.

They both froze in instant as they saw the Caller ID.

"...Father?"

"D-Dad?"

Alice glanced at Elliot who was smiling innocently as he put on his pants. She glanced back at the siblings.

"No, father, it's Vivy, she's gone to my room again!" Blood yelled.

"Yeah, but he broke his own Smart TV, Dad, I swear!" Vivaldi whined.

"_I don't freakin' care! Just stop fighting or I'll cut off your pocket money!_" Alice could hear a man's voice yelling through both's cellphone.

Vivaldi and Blood sulked in instant.

"Y-Yes...Father..."

"Okay...Dad..."

Click. Vivaldi and Blood sighed and groaned, then they glared vengefully at Elliot, who was playing Tekken 6 with Alice on PS3.

"Elliot you sneaky bastard!" Blood growled.

"What a fucking snitch!" Vivaldi hissed.

"Oh good, now you're teaming up against me?" Elliot chuckled at them over his shoulders, and then gasped at the smaller monitor; "Hey Alice, you're cheating! You caught me off guard!"

"Focus." Alice simply said.

Blood growled at the sight of the two. Why the heck were those two just sitting in _his_ room as if they owned it!? He then glared at is sister.

"Viv, you heard Father, you have a Greek course in fifteen minutes." Blood grumbled, putting on his expensive gloves.

Vivaldi groaned. "Aw, fuck...! I hate it! Tch..." she clicked her tongue and dragged herself to where Alice and Elliot were playing. "Hey, Al, I gotta go for a Greek Course, so, I guess you should go home...sorry."

"No problem!" Alice grinned as she KO-ed Elliot.

Elliot sighed. "You're very good at video games, huh? So you're gonna go home, now?" he stood and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Alright, I'm going home too...Blood, mind giving us a ride?" he tilted his head to the raven-head, who groaned.

"What...? She's going into my car, then!?" Blood grimaced in disgust.

"Actually, I can walk, thank you very much." Alice twitched.

Elliot tsked and held her arm. "No, no, that's not how we treat a young lady..._right Blood_?" he smiled sweetly at Blood, who pretended to gag and rolled his emerald eyes.

"Fine, fine...Viv! Just what the hell are you doing!? Get to your course!" Blood snapped at his sister who was currently trying Tekken 6.

"Aw shucks!" Vivaldi scoffed and dropped the stick, then frowned at Alice. "We gotta hang out again sometimes later, OK?"

"Oh yeah, why don't you drop by tomorrow at my school? We're having a Culture Festival." Alice grinned proudly.

Blood scoffed mockingly upon hearing this. "That poor school doing a Culture Festival? You've gotta be kidding me!" he rolled his eyes. "So stupid."

"Hey, watch it." Alice hissed, "It's gonna be fun, and stop mocking my school!"she snapped, then sighed. "Elliot, you can come...And don't worry, I'm not singing."

Elliot laughed. "Glad to hear it! Fine, I'll come tomorrow!"

"Dude!" Blood scowled at the blond in disbelief. He then sighed. "Whatever...Let's get outta here."

"Don't forget to come, Viv!" Alice waved at the purplette before finally leaving the half-destroyed room.

~.X.~

"...So Vivaldi's learning Kung-Fu, Scarecrow is a black belt in Taekwondo...what is the martial art you used the other day?"

"Eh? Oh, that's _Judo_. My _okaa-sama_ is a Japanese, and my _otou-sama_ is an ambassador there. I go there, at my home in Okinawa every weekends to visit my _Jii-sama_..."

"But not today?"

"No, I excused my self, because I have to help out at my school's Culture Festival..."

Blood's emerald orbs daggered at the two, chatting casually. They were inside his limo, on the way to the prat's house.

Blood was torn. Since when did Elliot and that prat got so friendly—wait, since when they knew each other, anyway? And that prat, Alice Liddell! She's sitting in his expensive limo as if it was nothing! Elliot seemed so friendly to that prat...Blood just felt angry because Elliot had always act mature in front of him. He felt discriminated. It's not like he and Elliot were best friend or anything...

It's just that...what's so special about that girl, Alice, that Elliot acted so friendly and he looked as if he had fun? Sure, Elliot had always been kind and he had always smiled—he was a young prince from Japan, he always acted like a noble in front of Blood.

Oh yeah, of course he would. Elliot and Blood were only friends because of their parents' business.

Blood snorted as he jerked his chin onto the window, frowning.

Being rich was great. He could buy anything.

But not so great...Blood had never experience a true friendship. It was all business. All his...'friends' at school, they were all about business. That's why, despite how he tend to fight with Vivaldi, he was glad that, at least his sister was a 'true' sister.

"Look at those prats, they're like monkeys." He was awaken from his daydream as he heard Alice, giggling. They were nearing her grandma's house. The other RPU students were waving and bouncing on her lawn.

"Haha," Elliot chuckled, "It must feel nice to have many _minions_."

Alice snickered. "They're not only minions. They're my best friends! I'll introduce you to them tomorrow!" the limo stopped, and the driver came down to open the door. She stepped out and grinned at Elliot, "I can't wait! Don't forget to come, Elliot! Bye!" she then stared at Blood. "Bye, Scarecrow. Thanks for the ride."

"A-Alice, I-I thought you died!" Pierce came running and crying, hugging the girl.

"Hey, watch it!" Ace shoved the paranoid boy away and squashed the girl into a bone-breaking hug, "Awww I was so worried! Don't run off with strangers again, you loot! And where's that girl who kidnapped you? I'm gonna crush her—Wait, what the heck!?" Ace grimaced as he noticed Blood inside the limo.

"Why the hell are you here—Alice, why are you going home with that spoiled prat!?" Ace whined.

"Just shut it you bloody prat." Blood scoffed.

Elliot poked his head out and waved at Nightmare. "Hey again, Gottschalk-kun!"

Nightmare smiled and nodded. "Yeah, hey...March, right?"

"Who's that?" Gray asked, while munching a ginger-bread.

Elliot grinned. "Just a friend. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Yeah, Elliot—wait, GRAY! I've told you to stop eating them!" Alice smacked Gray's head again.

Blood rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's get out of here, driver." He said to his driver, while Elliot waved one last time before closing the door.

The two watched the crowd that gotten further slowly from their sight. Blood could notice Julius was smiling from afar, the other boys seemed to be hugging or yelling at her for making them worried. He growled in a low voice. Alice, that prat, she just smiled, her face was always unfazed...what's so special?

He heard Elliot hummed.

"It looks fun..." Elliot muttered, "...to have a lot of true friends. I'm so jealous of her."

Blood scoffed and looked away.

What did she has and he didn't that made her has those 'true friends'?

* * *

**Extra:**

**Interview of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class' Members!** (Part 1)

* * *

Alice: Yoho, Alice Liddell's here! This will be the first interview! Today, we're going to interview my pal, Julius Monrey, the Wallflower of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn! Hey, Jule!"

Julius: ...What.

Alice: Don't be nervous like that! Relax~ But I'm sure a nervous Julius is very cute for any fangirls, huh?

Julius: ...*blush*

Alice: So, Jule, why do you go to Dodo Academy?

Julius: ...I got dropped out of Richford Private School. *looks away*

Alice: Eh? How come? You're smart! Tell us!

Julius: It's because...I was so antisocial and they're all so stupid. I go to school and just sit down at my desk, then stare at a blank book all day until the school is over.

Alice: ...huh?

Julius: Then my teachers got tired of my attitude. But I always got perfect scores in every subject except for Gym, but I was excused from that subject, so they let me off the hook for a year.

Alice: Then what happened?

Julius: ...I didn't write anything on my latest exam, and the principal got very angry. So I said I was bored, because everything was so easy and doing it was so stupid. The old man got a heart attack when I got perfect score on the re-take exam. Then I got dropped out.

Alice: Whoa, you're cool. Okay, next question! When is your birthday, and your blood-type?

Julius: October the 5th. I'm 'A negative'.

Alice: Trivia, everyone! October the 5th is the World Teachers' Day! Kinda fitting, doesn't it? Then, what is your hobby?

Julius: Reading and gaming.

Alice: Oooh! What kind of consoles do you play?

Julius: Pretty much everything. PSVita, PSP, PS2, Wii, PS3, Xbox, GameBoy, Nintendo DS, 3DS—

Alice: ...Dude, I'm so jealous. Okay, what have you been playing recently?

Julius: Pokèmon, Kingdom Hearts II (because Roxas is the man), and I'm in the middle of Assassin's Creed 3.

Alice: Do you like sweet? What's your favorite?

Julius: I don't...really like sweet. But...I guess I like Mocca Cake.

Alice: If I say you're a Tsundere type, what will you say?

Julius: *blush* ...me...? I'm a Tsundere? Uhh...I-I...I don't know how to respond that...*blushes more*

Alice: Okay, last question! What's your favorite Vocaloid song?

Julius: *sighs in relief* Hmm...kinda hard...but I frequently listen to _Kokoro_ sung by _Rin Kagamine_.

Alice: Nice choice! I like that one too—no one asked, but my favorite is _Ai Kotoba_ by _Miku Hatsune_.

Julius: *blushes all over again* That's...a very cute choice for you.

Alice: ...Don't. You're making me feel awkward *blush a little*. So yeah! That's all about Julius! First part of interview is done!

* * *

**Next interview? By your request!**

**I'm quick-updating this story because I want it to be on the same timeline with New Year's Eve.**

***Don't forget, Amusement Asylum is on hold. Notes on my profile.**


	8. The Little Matchstick Boy

_Dedicated for __supersushicupcake__ and __Aitora x Otaku__, because their vote for Ace's interview had won!_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

The Little Matchstick Boy

* * *

It was a cold, snowing Christmas night in a small town. The snowy roads were busy and crowded. People were going home as soon as they could, to celebrate the night with their family and friends.

Except for one little poor boy on his wheelchair.

"Please...someone buy my matchstick..." Nightmare whimpered. "Oh, today is very cold...! If I don't sell any of these matchsticks, my father would trade me for a cow and a Christmas tree!"

"Haha, do you think you're _that_ worth it for a cow?" the silver-haired matchstick boy gasped as he turned to see a navy-haired boy. He wore an expensive, thick warm coat, and he stared down at him mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" Nightmare yelled. "Who are you and why are you mocking me!? My life is already miserable without your insults!"

"Keep your tone, poor commoner," the rich boy scoffed and took off his head. "I am Julius Monrey. After seeing your features, I've realized that you might be of use in our club."

Nightmare blinked. "Club? What kind of club...?"

"A host cluuuub~" a brunette appearing beside Julius, and winked. "With you in our club, we'll guarantee that every girls would buy your petty matchsticks~! Come join, petty pretty wheel-chaired matchstick boy!"

Nightmare twitched and rolled his chair backwards, a vein popped on his temple.

"What! That's human-trafficking, isn't it!? You're going to sell me as a sex worker!" Nightmare then rolled his wheelchair as fast as he could. "I'd rather be traded for cow and christmas tree!"

"Remember, my name is Ace! If you want to try, our offer is still open!" Ace waved as the silver-head rolled away.

Julius hummed. "If he's traded for a cow and a christmas tree, wouldn't that be a human-trafficking?"

~.X.~

"Get out of my house, you loot!" Boris pushed and kicked out his son's wheelchair.

"Oh dad, please don't do this to me! And put on your shirt, it's freezing out here!" Nightmare whined.

"I put on my shirt when I want it—acchoo!" Boris snorted and scowled at his son, then pointed a finger. "If you don't sell those damned matchsticks—if you DON'T bring any penny home tonight, I'll turn you into a soup and eat you!"

"Dad! You can't eat me!" Nightmare shrieked.

"That's non sense! Everything around me is eatable—in fact, I am eatable myself, but I won't eat myself, so I'd rather eat you, idiot!"

"Dad! That's cannibalism!"

Boris reached for an axe and roared as he chased out his son. "How...DARE YOU! I'll definitely eat you, prat!"

"Heeelp! Cannibal! Heelp!" Nightmare cried as he rolled is chair as fast as he could and fled from his father's hunger.

~.X.~

Eventually, Nightmare decided to join the host club after finding Julius and Ace loitering around the Marketplace. As the night was late, he was provided with a formal suit, and he found himself in an expensive hall filled with women.

"Oh, what a lovely new host! Poor dear, you're unable to walk?" girls cooed and gave him attention like he'd never experienced.

"What is your name?"

"Uhh, Nightmare."

"What a very masculine name! What do you do everyday, handsome?"

"I...I sell matchsticks..."

"Oooh, how pity..." the girls ruffled his heads encouragingly.

Nightmare twitched. "Please, don't touch me. Your hands might be dirty and filled with germs, and—and don't stand so close to me, because you might have spores coming out of your breath."

The girls froze. Ace laughed. Julius facepalmed.

The other two hosts came and quickly took over the awkwardness before the girls became violent. White swooped the boy's matchsticks.

"Now, now look what we have here!" White hummed and flicked on a match. "Oh this is no ordinary matchsticks, young ladies!"

"Pfft, yeah, right." Black scoffed, rolling his eyes. White kicked his shin. "Ouch, goddamni—"

"Bro, don't cuss. We're in front of the parents."

Julius scowled. "Hey! Don't ruin the script, idiots!"

Black glared at Julius in disbelief. "You ruined it yourself, mangy prat!"

Ace laughed loudly and smacked the three's heads in a swift. "Hahaha! You prats, please, be conscious! You haven't even had any egg-nog, but you're already drunk! Please, please, keep calm and enjoy the evening~!"

"Nice save, Ace." Nightmare gave the brunette a thumb.

"So yeah, these are no ordinary matchsticks!" White was back into character. "If you wish upon it before you turn it on, it will come true...!" he gave the girls dreamy gazes that melt them.

"Why don't we try it?" a girl exclaimed.

"Okay! What's your wish?"

"Umm...I wish for a Christmas Tree!" the girl said, and White then turned on a stick.

Suddenly, the main door of the Hall was opened, and a giant Christmas Tree _walked_ into the room.

"Hello, I am the Christmas Tree. Not Gray." The Christmas Tree said stoically. "I have come in peace—"

"U-Um, y-you're supposed to-to say 'I have come t-to fulfil your wish'...!" Pierce whispered loudly from behind the curtain.

Gray blinked lazily and sighed. "Oh yeah, I have come to fulfil...whatever it is Pierce just said earlier. And I—Zzz..."

"Christ...!" Julius groaned and mentally banged his head to the wall.

"What a lame matchstick," Black scoffed and snatched another stick. "Maybe that's just a coincidence, I mean, if I wish for _the Witch_ from _Left 4 Dead_, there's just no way she'd come, right?" Black said as he flicked on a matchstick.

Then once again, the door of the Hall was slammed open, the lamps and candles were off in instant, and thunder dramatically roared.

Girls shrieked and hid behind Jokers, who hid behind Nightmare in instant.

"IT'S THE WITCH...!"

A pale, long-haired woman with pale hair was hanging on the air, terrorizing the Hall.

"Dude! She's gonna kill us!" White dramatically said.

"Well do something!" Black yelled.

"Hell no! You're the one who wished for her!"

The Witch (Alice) sobbed coldly and started to shriek, she then dashed across the room and fell silent.

"Okay...what do we do?" Julius swallowed.

Suddenly Ace lit up a torch. "Let's take her down!"

The Witch shrieked and quickly headed towards the brunette. Julius tackled him down and smacked him on the face.

"You idiot! Don't you play the game!? Don't startle her! And darn it, put that away!" Julius snatched the torch from Ace and threw it somewhere else.

"Okay, everybody! Run!" Ace yelled. Julius facepalmed, and the whole Hall went wild (except for the Christmas Tree, still sleeping).

"Oh God, please, don't kill me!" Black dramatically yelled, "Kill my brother instead!" he pointed at his twin who gasped.

"Black! You traitor! No, go get Black, he's fatter than I am!"

"Dude, you seriously said I'm fat!?"

"Okay, Witch, please just take him!" Julius pushed Nightmare's chair towards the Witch.

"Holy Christ! Why me!?" Nightmare cried, and hit the Witch, who quickly wrapped her fingers around her neck and leaned her face to his.

"Hey, bro, what do I do next?" the Witch nervously whispered. "Should I shriek or...?"

"Uuurgh..." Nightmare and the Witch glanced towards where Pierce narrated the story and guided their dialogues.

Pierce was holding a sign where he wrote about the next act;

**Alice: I have come to end your suffering, to take you for a better place...I will kill you.**

However, before the Witch could memorize the lines, suddenly Mr. Gowland came and snatched that sign, furiously writing something on it before he quickly held it up.

**KISS HIM ON THE LIPS**

...

...

...

Nightmare trembled as his eyes widened when the Witch turned at him, her expression was shocked, her eyes twitched.

"K-Kiss...!?" she mouthed voicelessly.

"Oh God...Oh God..." Nightmare hyperventilated, and he looked as if he was really incapacitated by the Witch. "Oh God...germs...germs...! Germs...!?"

"Sorry, Nighty. I really forgot what to do..." the Witch whispered and leaned her face closer, their noses touching. "...But the show must keep going on..." and she went on to seal his lips with hers—

"OIII! ALICE YOU'RE JUST TEN YEARS OLD! AS YOUR MOTHER, I FORBID YOU FROM SNOGGING!"

A camera fled across the stage and smacked the Witch right on her head. The Witch fainted and fell on top of Nightmare, who fainted from the suspense.

Pierce laughed nervously and jumped in the middle of the stage.

"And so, The Witch took the poor Little Matchstick Boy to a painless and peaceful Death, taking him with her to a better place..." Pierce couldn't even believe he wasn't stuttering. "That's all, folks!" he bowed and Mr. Gowland quickly cut down the curtain.

Credit Roll

Casting:

Nightmare Gottschalk as Little Matchstick Boy

Julius Monrey as Rich Host Club Manager

Ace Pendragon as Host Club Leader

Boris Airay as the Evil Father

White Joker as Host Club Member

Black Joker as Host Club Member

Gray Ringmarc as the Christmas Tree

Alice Liddell as the Witch

Others:

Random girls as Random girls

Pierce Villiers as Narrator

Settings by Mr. M. Gowland

_Thank you for watching...!_

~.X.~

"I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU!" Ace and Boris roared as they chased their teacher, Mr. Gowland, with their baseball bats.

"Kids, kids, calm down! I was just trying to make a better climax—OOFF!" Mr. Gowland fell on his face, stumbling over Black's foot.

"You're dead, old man..." Black scoffed. "So fuckin' dead. Coincidentally, my bro here's got a crush to the girl." He cracked his knuckles and glared down on the teacher.

"Whoa, bro? How the heck did it have anything to do with me?" White frowned in confuse, then his eyes widened; "Wait a sec, that's not me, isn't it? You're the one who has a crush with Al—"

"Dude, just shut the fuck up—"

"Mr. Gowland, why...? WHY!? WHYY!?" Pierce cried, stomping on his teachers, ignoring the old man's pained groaned. "Why did you do that to me!? You made me step on the stage! What if I got shot like Abraham Lincoln, darn it!? You'd almost kill me! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Pierce continued on jumping on Mr. Gowland's back.

"Hmm...he's totally hallucinating again." Boris sighed. "I'll just get his medicine—"

"No, just let him." Julius said as he watched the paranoid boy kept stomping on their teacher.

"Dude...you're enjoying this, aren't you...?" Boris twitched nervouly.

"He deserves this." Julius darkly murmured, his eyes glimmered dangerously under his dark navy locks.

"...Scary..."

"Hey! That looks fun!" Ace yelped and came running towards where Pierce was 'killing' Mr. Gowland. "Let me join! Jump! Jump! Jump!" he and Pierce then continued to jump and stomp on Mr. Gowland.

"I have no fucking crush whatsoever to that prat!" Black yapped.

"Oh yeah~? Then why are you denying so badly? And why are you blushing?"

"I'm not deny—I don't fucking blush, dammit!" Black blushed.

Oh White was totally enjoying this~

"Wake up." Gray splashed a bucket of water towards the two unconscious prats.

Alice groaned and coughed, wiping her face, she was wet. The girl then glanced at Nightmare, who was sulking and shivering.

"...Kiss...Kiss...? Kiss...!? I...I was going to...I almost died..." Gray and Alice heard him muttering.

Gray stared lazily at Alice, and yawned as he said; "S-So...yawwn...did you...really kissed uhh...him?" he asked nonchalantly, stretching his arms.

Alice hummed and licked her lips to check. "Nope! I got so lucky! If I kissed him, my Dad will hunt down Nightmare and impale him like Jesus..."

Nightmare literally froze. Yeah, he almost died. Not because of germs. Because of Mr. Liddell.

Alice wiped off her pale make up and grinned at her friends, who were still busy being noisy.

"Hey, what are you doing, sitting around there, stupid prats!?" she yelled, putting her hands on hips.

Pierce and Ace stopped torturing (killing) Mr. Gowland. Julius and Boris turned at her, and the Jokers stopped bickering, glancing at the girl.

Alice grinned. "We still have a Culture Festival ahead of us, dumbasses!"

~.X.~

Mrs. Emily Gottschalk, Nightmare's mother, was shaking a girl furiously.

"Why the hell did you do that!? One tiny kiss! One-freaking-kiss! And my son will be married, darn you!" Emily yelled.

"No fucking way! I won't allow my daughter to marry that sick prat!" Vivaldi grunted back, struggling.

"...Did you just openly declared that; that prat is your daughter?" Blood twitched as he progressed what his sister had just said.

Mr. Lewis Liddell and a certain blond Prince were glaring around the Auditorium, grimacing in wrath.

"I'm gonna kill that sick prat!" Mr. Liddell grumbled in wrath, he was on fire.

"Once I get my hands on Gottschalk-kun...I'll skin 'im..." Elliot stomped his way towards the stage.

Mrs. Carroll Liddell giggled happily. "Aww, my daughter is very loved~!"

**Filler, LOL! Poor Nightmare, eheheh~ Random parody of Little Matchstick Girl x Ouran High Host Club x Left 4 Dead. I'm stupid, I know.**

**Extra:**

**Interview of Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class' Members! **(Part 2)

Alice: Hey-ho! Here we go again, this will be the second interview~! Hey, Ace, apparently, despite being so dumb and loud, you're very loved!

Ace: Really!? Oh, really? I'm loved? Thank you, Alice~ That's so sweet of you! I love you too, honey!

Alice: *is being dense* So, Ace, why do you go to Dodo Academy?

Ace: Because it's fun, it's near my house, and I blasted the Cafeteria of Rich People's School! Good days~

Alice: ...you blasted a Cafeteria. *twitches*

Ace: *nods proudly* Yeah! I got a detention because I got F- for Math, and the teacher said I should help out in the Kitchen. Then I was asked to cook chicken soup, but there was no pot! So, I used the steam boiler~!

Alice: ...you cooked with a Goddamn steam boiler.

Ace: Yeah! So it was blown up, but the soup tastes good, I swear!

Alice: Stick with baking, Ace. So next, when is your birthday?

Ace: June the First! Right on the International Children's Day! So my dad got me two presents! Awesome, right? You have to prepare two presents for me, next June, Alice!

Alice: Of course not! I'm a kid too! Okay, what's your hobby?

Ace: I love baking and playing lightsabre with my Dad!

Alice: *gasps* you have lightsabre!?

Ace: *grins* I've got three of them!

Alice: *drools* ...I want it...I'm so jealous of you right now...*looks down* Oh yeah, next question! What would you do if there's a Zombie Apocalypse?

Ace: Oh, that'd be sooo exciting! I'd love to be the Zombies!

Alice: ...Why?

Ace: Because they're Undeads! I'd be practically immortal!

Alice: Dude, you gotta play more games about Zombies. I just heard from Julius you'd light a torch to the Witch's face. That's totally stupid. Next, do you do sport? What is it?

Ace: My father is a Kendo Trainer, so I do Kendo! I'm totally ready for Star Wars!

Alice: Wow, interesting! You really fit to hold a sword! Next, what is your future profession?

Ace: Well, I want to be a Jedi Warrior...but if I can't, I guess I'll settle down to be an assassin.

Alice: *sighs* It seems that 'Assassin' is on the trend, huh?

Ace: But it'd be tragic, though. I can't be with the one I love, because I'll endanger her life... *smiles meaningfully*

Alice: *is being dense again* Ooh, so you also have your eyes set on someone already? Dude, Ace, I'd totally never expect that from you! You're surprisingly mature!

Ace: *sighs, still smiling*

Alice: Favorite Vocaloid Song?

Ace: Oh, oh, that's hard! Umm...Alice Human Sacrifice! I kinda relate myself to the Spade Knight!

Alice: Wow, that song is awesome too! Oh yeah, lastly! What do you fear?

Ace: Ha! Of course I fear nothing! It's an advantage of being dumb, you'd never fear anyth—*gaasp* W-What's that!?

Alice: What? *looks around* Oh, you mean this? *takes out a Math book* this is our homework...Don't tell me you forgot already! *sigh* Now that we're at it, let's work on it, okay?

Ace: Numbers...!? We have to deal with numbers again!? *stands up and walks away* I'd rather die!

Alice: ...

Alice: Oh yeah, well, that's the end of the Interview part 2! See you next time~!

* * *

**And happy holiday before I forget~!**


	9. Elliot's Taking the First Step!

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Elliot's Taking the First Step!

* * *

"Here's yer drink!" Ace dropped three big beer glasses of Darjeeling tea on the bar. Some bits of the red liquid fled to three rich prats' faces. Next, the brunette impolitely threw three plates of cakes worthlessly before them.

Blood Dupre couldn't take this service.

"What kind of bleeding service is this, idiots!?"

The three shuddered when Gray appeared beside them, cracking his knuckles.

"This is...what we call..."

"Dodo Cafe, Tavern-Style." Ace and Gray announced, posing.

Vivaldi was bouncing exactly like how Ace was excited, on her chair.

"This place is fucking—I mean—freaking awesome!" she clapped.

"Are you stupid!?" Blood smacked his sister across her head. "This is humiliation towards the art of tea-time and—my freaking GOD, these are beer glasses, not for tea, definitely not for effing tea! And you served DARJEELING with BEER GLASSES, somebody KILL ME!"

"With pleasure!" Boris was holding a steak knife, and a young man flicked his head.

"Boris, that's dangerous, stupid and impolite. And, that's my steak knife—and, you should hurry up and serve me my steak." Robin Airay, Boris' older brother, deadpanned.

Boris grumbled and just dropped the hotplate onto the bar before stomping away angrily.

"Haha, calm down, Blood. This is actually very exciting," Elliot commented, awkwardly taking his cake with bare hand. "Don't you think this is unique? They're making the whole cafe thing absurd by turning it into a tavern. Plus, this is a good experience." He grinned and bite off his cake. "I've nev 'ew af bun wike wish..." (I've never have fun like this)

"Am I really this pretty!?" Mrs. Villiers chirped, glaring at her sketched-portrait in disbelief, blushing.

"M-Mum...!" Pierce puffed his cheeks, "Alice only draws what she sees...of—of course you are!"

"Next model." Alice deadpanned boredly, and Pierce hurriedly courted his mother away, because dark aura appeared from the girl.

"Hmm, she gave us $10 as a tip. Not bad." Julius said, crossing his legs while counting the income.

Us.

_US_.

Alice wanted to whack the canvas onto that bloody tally navy-headed boy. She's the one who drew everything, and he got the credit!? He held the tips, he took the payment...!

"Alice, Alice~" Mrs. Emily Gottschalk came, skipping her way and bent down to Alice. "Can you draw yourself and Nightmare having your first kiss~?"

"Mum!" Nightmare shrieked, fuming in embarrassment. He was behind his mother, trying to pull her away.

"I can't, I'm not going to draw myself." Alice shook her head. "But, I can draw Nightmare kissing with Julius!"

"Alice, honey, you're not a _fujoshi_, right?" Mrs. Gottschalk twitched.

The two didn't notice how Julius and Nightmare gagged.

Back to the Tavern-styled cafe, the kids were listening to Mr. Liddell while the man was drinking egg nog (and it wasn't even the right season!).

"I'm pretty surprised you boys treated and considered her as a girl." Mr. Liddell said, then sipped his drink again.

"Yeah, me too." Elliot nodded. "I mean, considering your..._circumstances_, and your age, I thought...well..."

"Yaawnn..." Gray stretched his arms. "Well, uhh...Alice is very neutral. She doesn't act too girlishly or tomboyish. But, she's sometimes a crybaby, so...we can't help but think she's a girl." He explained.

"Yeah, she also likes Nyan-Cat and rainbows, like a girl!" Boris grinned.

"So, to us—oh, no, no! Maybe for me, Alice is my Princess!" Ace laughed, bouncing on his feet, "I feel an obligation to protect her, hahaha!"

"Uhm, actually I thought we've agreed that she's like our little sister..." Julius came, commenting a bit nervously.

"Yeah, since when do you take up on a new level?" Nightmare twitched.

Mr. Liddell just chuckled. "I'm just relieved my girl is in good hands..." he snickered, then glared at Nightmare. "But if you do something weird to her...make sure you've atone for your sins, because you're going to die if that happens."

Nightmare swallowed nervously.

Blood rolled his eyes. "This school is weird. So many boys and just one girl...I still can't believe she's been considered as a girl. But then again...she looks like a girl and act properly. No, a bit weird."

Gray scoffed. "Well, if it's this girl," he pointed at Vivaldi, who paused her eating, "...was the one in our school, no one would consider her as a girl."

Blood hid his mouth from laughing, while Vivaldi was trembling in wrath.

"...Are you saying I'm not like a girl...?"

"Well," Gray hummed sleepily. "You dressed like a boy, you speak like a sailor and you do martial arts. You have short hair, and you snarl all the time. Alice might not act 'girlish', but compared to you, she's a girl to us, and you're a boy."

Vivaldi grimaced and slammed her beer glass onto the bar. "Shut yer trap, ya fu—freakin' stupid prat! Ya wanna fight!?"

Gray nodded off. "See...? She's...Zzz..."

"I'm gonna kill you..."

The boys laughed as Vivaldi furiously shook Gray's sleeping body in wrath. Mr. Liddell just smiled and drank his beer in peace, and turned when he saw Mr. Pendragon, Ace's father, sat beside him.

"Ace," the brunette man called. His sone quickly dashed to him. "...this Culture Festival is wonderful. And the cakes, they're amazing. I'm sure your Mum will be so proud of you."

"Really!? Hehehe! I think I'm gonna fly~!" Ace grinned if it was possible to grin wider.

"Hmm, is she...?" Mr. Liddell carefully started.

Mr. Pendragon nodded with a calm smile. "My wife passed away..."

"Yeah, with the silliest way possible," Ace scoffed angrily. "She died choking on Gummy Bears, can anyone believe that!?"

Mr. Liddell twitched. Died choking on Gummy Bears. What a death.

Suddenly a hand gripped Mr. Liddell's shoulder. It was Mrs. Liddell, she looked horrified. Behind her was their youngest daughter, looking down sullenly.

"Lewis, we gotta take her. I've called your Mum we're going." Carroll said with a frown. She was shivering.

"What? What's happening?" Lewis asked, jumping off his seat and took Alice's shoulders.

The Rainbow-Puking Unicorn Class stopped whatever they're doing. Elliot glanced, and Blood just stayed still, but he was all ears. Vivaldi just stared at the family with a worried scowl.

Alice was whimpering while her Dad was checking her out, and her Mum went to start the car.

"Wh-What's...wh-what's happening?" Pierce stuttered worriedly. "Oh no...no, no! They're...n-not taking Alice a-away, right!? O-Or...is...is her D-Dad...doing something ev-evil!?"

SMACK

"Don't start a conspiracy, idiot!" Boris whined. "You almost got me!"

Alice suddenly came to the bar with her usual 'whatever' expression. "So, my _people_."

Her friends twitched in anger.

"'Tis sad, but I must leave this Feast at once! May happiness always be with you." She bowed elegantly, and then pumped a fist to the air. "For victory!"

"Wait, Alice." Elliot went down from his chair and caught her wrist. She flinched and pulled back, but he noticed something and pretended to not see anything. "Can I meet you tonight at your Grandma's?"

Alice was startled, but then she nodded and dashed away while waving.

"Bye all! And Ace, leave me three pieces of Rainbow Cakes! Tell Boris to take 'em to Grandma!"

"Yes, princess!" Ace grinned.

"Don't get used to it!" Boris pouted.

Elliot hummed and returned to his seat.

"What?" Blood asked.

"I don't know...but..." Elliot scowled, and turned to the RPU members. "Do you guys know anything about why Alice moved to Dodo Academy?"

"Yes, we know." Julius coldly said.

"She failed her IQ test." The RPU class chorused together.

...

...

"That's so not fair!" Vivaldi growled. "I've failed it like, ten times! Dad should've sent me here long ago!"

"Stop dreaming, you're staying at RPS." Blood rolled his eyes.

Julius leaned his back on the bar near Elliot's seat.

"And yes, that's just an alibi." He muttered.

"Do you mind telling me the truth?" Elliot asked.

Julius sighed and closed his eyes. "We don't even know the truth."

Elliot frowned and stared at his beer glass. There were so little things that he—and he wouldn't doubt that the other boys—knew about the girl, Alice Liddell. Except that she liked Rainbows, Nyan-Cat, she's bad at singing and acting...

She failed her IQ test. But that's not enough reason to send a kid to a 'special' school. Ace was a recovering autistic, Boris was an exhibitionist, and Pierce attended the school because of his paranoid issues—Julius was antisocial but currently recovering. Gray was a bit psychothic (expressionless, unreadable traits) and had a sleeping issue, Nightmare fit right in because he was disabled and color-blind with germ-o-phobe issue.

How did Alice fit?

She might have a bit antics, but it was normal for her age. She was smart, but reckless. She was just ten.

Dodo Academy was 'specialized' for students with issues such as; mental issues, health issues or physical issues.

Where did Alice fit? Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

That purple bump on her wrist...and where Mr. and Mrs. Liddell were taking her just then. Were those things related to the reason?

~.X.~

"No, no, no! I'm taking them to her myself!" Ace pranced away from Boris while holding up a bag of Rainbow cakes.

"But she said to give them through me!" Boris protested and chased the brunette.

"I thought you looked lazy when she did!" Ace sneered.

"Come on! It's already late, I'll give those to her and you go home!"

"Wait, look!" Ace paused as they were some ways from Grandma Anne's house. There was Elliot's Porsche, and Alice just came out from the house. Elliot was sitting on the porch.

"Elli—"

"Shh!" Boris clamped Ace's mouth and dragged him to the nearest bush around Grandma Anne's house. Yeah, those prats were eaves-dropping.

"So, what do you want?" they heard Alice asked bluntly.

Elliot chuckled, and they heard the woods rattled, he was standing up. Boris got overly curious, so he decided to peek through the bushes.

His eyes widened when he saw Elliot was holding her hands, smiling softly.

"I want you to...be my Dance Partner this Wednesday, at my school's Hallowe'en Party."

"Wha—" Boris pushed his hands harder onto Ace's mouth, while he was gaping himself.

]The brunette and the purple-head grimaced and shook their heads.

_Say no, Alice! No! No! No!_

"Wow." Alice blurted out, eyes widened. "But I heard...they were inviting—"

"Yes, they did." Elliot nodded with a wide smile.

"Aww!" Alice bounced twice and nodded vigorously. "I'd love to! Can I? Are you for real? Aww Elliot you're _da best_! Can I hug you?" without waiting his answer, she ran and hugged the blond tightly.

Elliot chuckled happily, blushing as he enjoyed the hug.

"Okay, I'll wait for you next Wed?"

"Yep!"

Elliot kissed the girl on her forehead and winked. "Bye, then, _Hime-sama_..." he walked down the porch and entered his car, while Alice was still frozen from the weird contact.

Ace was fuming, twitching and red. Boris scowled in disbelief.

Alice hummed and touched her forehead. "Hmm, this is bad." She said to herself and turned to enter the house, but then paused.

"Oh yeah, I should just wait Boris for the cake...wait, what if he forgets?" she sighed and shrugged, before entering the house.

The cake was smashed and stomped on the ground, left by two boys stomping home angrily.

* * *

**Da-Dah! I know, totally far shorter than before...but oh well! The drama and the filling chapter~! Whatever. Happy new year?**


	10. Going to the Zoo!

_Dedicated to _supersushicupcake (again)_ because; 1. She loves muffins, 2. She figured that Elliot never makes a move in other stories_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Going to the Zoo!

* * *

"..."

"...Hrrmm..."

"..."

"...Hhrrrrmm..."

"Get out of my freaking spot, Boris!"

Julius glared nastily at the purple-head who was 'thinking deeply' in the navy-head's desk. Boris glanced at him with a frown and started to whimper. The two succeeded in ignoring Ace, who had been whimpering and whining and rolling on the class' floor since morning.

"First of all, give me the reason why you must sit in my spot." Julius crossed his arms.

Boris came to his feet. "Our little princess! She's betrayed us!"

Ace came rolling and then grabbed Julius' feet as well. "Master Julius the Wisdom! What did we do wrong!?" he whined.

"Get off my feet." Julius deadpanned and tried to shook the brunette off him.

"That doesn't explain why you're still sitting in my desk."

"Oh, well, because you're the smartest here, I think sitting in your spot will rub some of your smartness on me, then I can think straight!" Boris answered clear and loud.

"Second, pay $1 as a fine for tresspassing my property." Julius murmured.

Boris groaned and pouted as he took out his month's last pocket money and half-assedly dropped it on Julius' palm.

"Alright, now, get out of my spot and start talking." Julius sighed and shooed Boris from his desk.

"Okay..." Ace and Boris nodded and moved so Julius could use his desk, then they started rambling on.

"Waaah so yesterday we saw Alice blah blah waaah waah blah blah waaaah!"

"If you're trying to make me deaf, I'll slit your pipethroat." Julius threatened coldly.

The two shut up and swallowed.

"I'll tell it! I'll tell about it!" Ace bounced, half-crying. Boris rolled his eyes and nodded. "So, we've all agreed that, since Alice is the only girl in our school, we'll treat her like a little sister, right? Right? Right?"

Julius groaned and frowned at the brunette. "Then what do you want to do about it?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'm not finished yet! Not finish—"

"Will you stop repeating words and get on with it!?"

"Okay, okay! So, I think because of that, Alice feels that she need someone to treat her like a girl! That's why, yesterday, when Boris and I went to her house, we saw Elliot was inviting her to the Hallowe'en Ball—"

Julius was startled. "He what!?"

"—And she accepted! And—and she was all like; _ehehe! Awesome~ Elliot you're da best~! Teehee~_! And—And she hugged her! Aaargh!" Ace and Boris simultaneously pulled their hair.

"That freaking March was hitting on her!?" Nightmare grimaced in wrath.

Julius twitched at him. "Since when did you get here...?"

"The point, IS, she accepted it!" Boris slammed his fists onto the desk.

"...Wait, accept what again?" Nightmare and Julius cringed.

"THE DANCE-PARTNER INVITATION YOU LOOT!" Boris impatiently banged his fist onto the desk multiple times.

"SHE DID!?" Nightmare and Julius were shocked.

"So, what do you think!? She's like our little sister, right?" Boris asked his classmates with a serious frown. "We should protect her! What if that Elliot rich prat has some kind of nasty motives for getting close to her!? We have to do something!"

"U-U-Um...UM!" Pierce chirped in from across the classroom. "I'm...I-I'm sure she'll be fine. I-I mean...we sh-shouldn't b-be creep-p-ping around he-her per-p-personal life..."

"Oh shut it, Pierce! You're still a kid!" Ace yapped, hands on hips. "This isn't about having personal life! This is about brotherhood and it's our responsibility to protect Alice! She's our Princess, and we're her Knights! We have to protect her from pain, wounds...and worse..." he glared horrifiedly around the classroom.

"...From Heart-breaks..." he muttered seriously.

Julius raised his eyebrows, then glanced away. It wasn't like he cared _that_ deeply, but somehow...he just did. It wasn't that long, around two weeks after Alice Liddell arrived into their school, but she's already an important part for...them.

Nightmare glanced around, watching his classmates. It wasn't long since he came here with Gray, but...somehow, he had been close with these prats, as if he had known them forever. It was because of Alice, too.

That little girl had brought them together. As brothers. She's the little sister.

...Well, that's what they currently thought of her.

"Yaaaaawwnn..." everyone glared at Gray who came into the class while stretching his arms.

"So...Alice, huh?" he murmured while taking a seat. "Yeah...maybe she's going with March because she wants to be treated like a girl..."

...

"I mean...uhh...we've been treating her with no difference...because we're insensitive and stupid prats."

...(insert Heart-stabbed SFX here)

"And...Elliot March was a prince...uhhmm...he's handsome, he's blond...he's a Prince...he's gentle...he's kind...umm...have I said that he's a Prince?"

...

"Plus...maybe if she really likes him...Alice can always move into Richford Private's..."

...(shocked)

"...And Alice was a girl, after all...it's natural that she wants to dance with a prince...Zzz..."

...(gasps)

"That's it!" Nightmare flicked his finger.

"Wh-What is 'it'?" Pierce stuttered out.

"From now on, we should treat her like a girl!" Nightmare nodded with a determined scowl to Boris.

"Hmm, let's see...ah, I have the perfect book for it." Julius took out 'How to Treat a Girl for DUMMIES' from his locker (he had every kind of books). "Treat her like a girl...First, give her daily compliments: compliment her eyes, her hair style, her clothes...if she's an artist, compliment her work...Second, whenever you see her going to do something, offer any help you can..."

"Julius, slow down!" everyone chorused while furiously taking a note.

"Give her feminine things like flowers...pink stuff, and whatever she liked. Fourteenth: always thank her after she gives anything or do anything to you. Fifteenth—"

"Uuurgh...I can't believe this, I can't even wake up earlier than Gray!" Alice stomped into the class gruffly, rubbing the back of her head, then grinned at her friends. "Yo, morning, my people!"

...(everyone was taking a deep breath)

"...?" Alice blinked in confuse.

"Alice...Uhh...you're...uh..." Boris started out lamely.

"Princess, you look beautiful today!" Ace jumped off his seat and took the girl's hand. "May I escort you to your assignated desk, dear? My, have I ever told you that your eyes were as beautiful as deep ocean?"

Everyone twitched.

"Ace, my desk is just two meters away, and...no, I guess you've never told me about my eyes. You're weird."

_HE'S A NATURAL CHARMER_! The other boys thought.

The rest RPU Boys glared and gaped at Ace, their eyes might roll out from shock.

"A-Alice..." Pierce stuttered. "D-Do you...n-need s-someone t-to keep y-your n-net?" he eyed the girl's hunting net.

Alice blinked. "Uh, sure." She handed the net with no suspiscion at all, but then glared. "...Protect it with your life."

Pierce whimpered, but nodded.

"Um, let me pull your chair." Nightmare rolled his wheelchair and pulled the girl's chair.

Alice then froze, and finally glared at the whole class.

"OKAY NOW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLOTTING!?" she yelled, "...I see...You're having a rebellion against me, huh!? ISN'T IT?"

"No, no, not at all! NOT AT ALL! Hahahaahaha...haa..." Boris laughed nervously. "W-We just thought that...that..."

_SHE SENSED SOMETHING WRONG JUST BECAUSE A GENTLEMAN'S GESTURE!?_

"Okay." Alice shrugged, and then giggled. "Hehe, I'm just shocked! No one except my Dad be a gentleman to me! Thanks, Nighty." She beamed at Nightmare, who quickly rolled back to his chair and curled up in embarrassment.

The boys stared at her for a while, while she was busy taking out her doodle tools.

Hmm...Gentleman, huh?

Gray was rather interested in watching his 'brothers', and he couldn't help as he concluded;

_This 'treating Alice like a girl' will turn out into a big mess...I just knew it_.

~.X.~

The following day...

Mr. Gowland was humming all the time since yesterday. Hmm, how to put it? The boys got very weird! They were more level-headed than usual. Especially when Alice was close. Whenever she's gone out from the class, the boys would start to bicker at each other, and shut up, smiling at each other again the second she came back.

"Unicorns, have you bring necessary things I've told you yesterday?" the teacher asked with a warm smile.

"Umm..." Nightmare looked into his bag. "Water, lunch, tissue, camera and sketch book...done!"

"I've baked muffins!" Ace announced proudly, and his friends gasped. "Everyone love muffins~ With rainbow sprinkles!"

"Can I bring books to read?" Julius asked.

"Can I bring...pillow...?" Gray sleepily asked, showing off his pillow.

"No, Gray, sorry."

"Zzz..."

"I also bring extra drawing tools!" Boris grinned, and turned to a certain blonde, "You can borrow from me anytime, Al!"

"Okay!" Alice grinned back, and turned at Pierce who had been poking her shoulder.

"C-C-Can I b-bring y-your n-net and...b-bag, A-Alice...?"

"Is it okay with you?"

"Um!"

"Uhh...okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Mr. Gowland put his hands on hips and swiped the class with his eyes. "Are you kids ready?"

"Ready, Mr. Gowland!"

"Alright! Off to the Zoo!"

~.X.~

"Is it okay if Einstein coming with us?" Alice asked to the gatekeeper.

"E-Einstein?"

"My monkey." She pointed at Einstein who had been shrieking and prancing.

"Uhh...sure. Just make sure he's not making any trouble."

"Okay! Mr. Gowland! It's okay~!" Alice dashed to her group, who had been lining to enter the Zoo.

It was a sunny Tuesday, so the Zoo wasn't too crowded. That day, Mr. Gowland want them to draw and write about their favorite animals. After putting their bags onto a reserved bench and taking out their tools for the project, Mr. Gowland gathered them for a briefing.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all smart enough to not make too much troubles. Don't litter, and if you get lost, try to find that map," he pointed at a big, colorful map of the Zoo, "Don't feed the animals, and don't try to put in your hand into the cage...okay ACE?"

"Why it's just me!?"

"I'll see you again here on Noon sharp. Off you go kids!"

The kids ran off, except for Ace who sulked and stomped as he walked away.

"It's not fair! He's always on me!"

"Maybe you should stop doing stupid things then." Julius muttered as he eyed around the Zoo. "Man, I have no idea what I'm going to do..."

"Why don't you write your favorite animals? I'm going to write about Wookie!" Ace bounced.

"Wookie is not real." Julius snapped.

"GAASP..." Alice and Ace were on the verge of tears, fell on their knees dramatically. "J-Julius...Wookie's existence and life depends on humans' belief! Oh God! Ace, sing it!"

"_I do believe in Wookie! I do! I do!_" Ace yelled through the Zoo.

"_I do believe in Wookie! I do! I do!_" Alice followed suit whole-heartedly.

"And off they go doing stupid things..." Nightmare twitched as he carefully walked using crutches.

"Are you okay using that...? Why don't you just bring your wheelchair?" Julius frowned.

"Uh, no, I'm trying things, testing my feet. Plus, it wasn't mine, Elliot lend it to me." Nightmare shrugged, and then glanced at the Wallflower. "So can you give me any idea what to draw?"

Julius hummed, but then Pierce came while clutching Alice's net.

"Wh-What if we ask th-the master, th-then?"

"Good idea. Hey, AL!" Boris was the one yelling. "What are you going to draw!?"

Alice stopped running and yelling with Ace, and came to them. "Uh? I'm going to draw my favorite animal, of course! They don't have Nyan-Cats, and rabbits are too mainstream to be here, so I guess I'll go for the closest resemblance; Kangaroos!"

"Hmm...makes sense." The boys nodded.

"So yeah, me and Einstein are going there!" she pointed to a direction, "See ya guys later!" she waved and dashed away.

"Favorite animals, huh?" Boris nodded. "I'm going to draw a snow leopard!"

"Where's Gray?" Nightmare just realized this.

"H-He's...al-already g-gone to th-the Re-Reptile House...!" Pierce shivered. "Oh no! What do I do then!? Everything is so scary! Wh-What if...wh-what if someone forgets to lock the cages properly and a dangerous animals went off!? Wh-What if it gets to me and eats me!?" he started hyperventilating.

"Uuurgh...I'll get your medicine..." Boris rolled his eyes and went back to Mr. Gowland's place.

"I'm going to draw a Komodo! It's close to dragons!" Ace announced.

"No one asked you." Nightmare and Julius deadpanned.

"I guess I'll go to see the birds, then." Julius sighed.

"I'll come with you. It's close to the Insect's house. I think butterfly is good." Nightmare nodded, and off they went.

~.X.~

"Hey! Spare a piece! Alice hasn't eaten yet!" Ace slapped away Gray's hand from his muffins and glanced around. "Where is she anyway!?"

The boys had returned and had started to eat their lunch, but Alice wasn't back yet. The kangaroo's exhibit wasn't that far from their first position...

"Guys! Guys!" Oh, there she was. Alice was crying as she dashed to them. "I lost Einstein! What if he gets into a cage and gets eaten!?"

"A-Alice...you sounded just like Pierce just now." Boris shivered.

"W-W-We sh-should tr-try and find him..." Pierce stuttered out, irritated by his cousin's statement.

"Oh, but you haven't had your lunch yet!" Ace yelped.

"My monkey! My monkey! My monkey!" Alice shook Ace's shoulders frantically. "Oh God, if he's gone, then whom will I marry!?"

...

Wait...WHAT!?

"Just kidding..." Alice laughed nervously. "I'll pass the lunch!"

"No! You can't! I've baked this rainbow muffin only for you!"

"Gray!"

"Omnomnomnom..." Gray did as he told, eating the muffin, and Ace was screaming with wrath, and started to kick off trashcans.

"Aaargh! Why did you do that!? WHY! WHY!? I've woke up so early! Only for you! And you fed it off to this...this sleepy prat! AAARGH!" and the brunette was on rampage, as he started to throw around trashcans.

"Oh crap! He's on rampage mode!" Boris grimaced.

"Brace yourselves!" Julius warned off.

"My monkey!" Alice kept whining.

"Rrraaargh!"

"OUUUCH HE STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" Nightmare cried hysterically.

"We have to stop Ace!"

Gray was stomped by the brunette, but still sleeping. Next, Boris and Julius tried to tackle him down to the ground, but Ace was too strong and fast. The brunette then angrily charged for Alice, who grimaced and started to run, but then Pierce got into the way and caught him with her hunting net.

"Ace, stop! Don't hurt her!" Pierce yelled, pulling him down with Alice's net.

"P-Pierce!" Alice gasped, eyes widened. "No, Pierce—stop!"

CRACK

...

...

Pierce shivered as he took the net off Ace's head. It was broken. He horrifiedly turned to the owner, who had ran off.

"Alice...!? Alice, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Pierce cried miserably as he ran to follow the girl.

"Dude, leave her alone!" Boris held his cousin's shoulder and hugged him in a comforting gesture. "Sssh, sssh! Stop crying, idiot! You just broke her precious net...She might not want to see you ever again."

"Waaah how's that supposed to cheer me!?" Pierce whined, hitting Boris' chest.

Ace looked down onto the shattered net with a guilty frown. It was all just because of his muffins...He just wanted her to eat his muffin...but then again, he shouldn't force her. Alice was panicking, she lost her monkey-friend, after all.

"Eeeep! Eeep! Ooo! AAA!"

Everyone froze and stoically turned to the Gorilla exhibition.

There was Einstein inside the cage with the big monkey.

Prancing around and shrieking.

The boys shivered as they stared at the gorilla.

"Aw, crap..."

~.X.~

Actually, Alice didn't mind her net at all. She was walking fast while calling out Einstein. What if Einstein met a girlfriend and wouldn't want to go home!?

She then sighed and stopped, staring emptily at an empty exhibition. There was a big ice floating, surrounded by cold water. Maybe it was for penguin or polar bear...but they're out for lunch?

Alice then flinched as she felt something was nuzzling her foot. She turned and...

"..."

A baby polar bear gazed up to meet her eyes.

"..."

Alice knelt and hugged the baby polar.

"You're my servant, now..."

~.X.~

"_Attention to all attendants of Zapper Zoo, a gorilla and a polar bear had escaped their exhibition areas. Please calm down and exit the Zoo as soon as possible...I repeat..._"

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!"

"OOF OOF OOF AAARCK!"

"SOMEBODY CALL THE POLIIICE!"

"At least we've got Einstein." Gray shrugged while holding the monkey in his hands.

None of his friends care. Boris was shivering as he was holding Pierce, who had fainted. Nightmare was completely stiff, sulking in the back of the group, growing mushrooms. Julius was trying to keep Ace from running off and 'catch the gorilla'.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I'm gonna take down that stupid giant monkey! Lemme go, Jule!"

"Goddamnit Ace, stop it!"

"Kids!" they saw Mr. Gowland running to them, and froze as he noticed something.

He noticed the door that had been opened wide behind his students.

"Did you...D-Did you...I mean—were you the ones who...unlocked that door?"

Gray yawned. "Uhh...yeah, sir. Einstein was there, so to get him out, we entered the gorilla cage. But then, the gorilla think it's about time for freedom, so he decided to come out and started a rampage. At least he's thankful enough to not beat us, though."

Mr. Gowland gulped and quickly dragged his students. "Just shut it, and act like you don't know anything."

"SIR! YOU THERE!"

Mr. Gowland flinched and froze.

"Why aren't you out of here yet!?" a guard yelled. "This is dangerous! Get out before anything happens! Especially you're with kids...and what's with the monkey!?"

"It's not this Zoo's monkey. It's ours." Gray explained.

"Whatever! Anyway, get out of here!"

"We can't." Julius realized. "Alice is still here somewhere!"

Mr. Gowland gasped and quickly counted his students. "Oh God, one of my students is still here! We've lost her!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her before—HEY! PRATS! GET BACK HERE!"

Three boys were already gone. Leaving only Gray who was holding Pierce. Nightmare, who wasn't capable of running, just watched where the three went off.

Ace was running eagerly with his friends. "We have to save her!"

"Of course we have to!" Julius rolled his eyes. "It's the last rule on How to Treat a Girl for DUMMIES!"

Boris laughed. "Number 100: Save her when she's in trouble!"

~.X.~

Alice was always unfazed. She was a crybaby, but that was when she's panicking. When she's worrying too much. Like, when Einstein was gone. It was just for a moment. At other time, she's very unfazed.

Like that time, when she stood before an angry adult polar bear, roaring.

She was eyeing the baby polar behind its mother.

She's unfazed, because...

"There she is!"

She really didn't know what to express. She was standing before an angry polar bear. Maybe she was scared, but maybe not. Rather, when that bear was ready to claw and bite her off, she felt as if it was something she had been waiting.

Was it a suicidal tendency? No, it wasn't.

She wasn't afraid of dying.

"What the hell is she doing there!?"

"Alice, snap out of it!"

BAM

Alice blinked as she felt a pile of weight on top of her. Ace groaned on top of her, Boris lumped on him, while Julius was on top of all them, quickly standing up and yelled at them to run as the polar bear roared and ran to chase them.

"He's coming! Let's go!" Julius yelled.

"Alice, come on! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Boris yelled.

Ace dragged her harshly and they ran as fast as they could, but they were too late. The polar bear was too close to them!

BANG!

"We've got it!" the kids stopped and turned to see a groupd of tranquilizer guards came with their guns, and the bear had fallen. Then they saw Nightmare was panting, half-dead, he was paler than usual.

"I've...I've...Oh God..." Nightmare breathed out. "I just...I went to call the guards..."

"Bro...you're my hero!" Boris cried and hugged the silver-head.

Ace laughed hysterically and patted Nightmare's shoulder. "Duuude! I thought we're gonna die!"

Julius just sighed and smiled, wiping his forehead. He then glanced to Alice, and noticed she was just watching with her usual expression.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Julius asked while checking her anywhere.

"Nope." She shook her head.

Julius frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, don't you think you need to say something?"

Alice turned at Julius and tilted her head. "I didn't ask you to help me."

...

...

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN!?" Boris yelled angrily, about to yank the girl and knock some senses into her thick skull.

They came just for her, saving her from a goddamned angry polar bear, and this was what she said!?

"Alice, don't be stupid! You could've died!" Nightmare scowled.

Alice hummed. "I'm not afraid of dying." She simply said.

The boys fell silent when she said this. Julius was shocked. She's just ten years old! Why'd she have that kind of thought!?

"Dying isn't so scary..." she shrugged. "It's just that, you fall asleep and never wake up anymore."

SLAP

The girl flinched. Ace had came forth and slapped her hard, he was looking down, bangs covering his eyes.

"Don't be so stupid!"he yelled angrily. "Don't you ever think how I might feel...!? I was so scared, dammit! I thought...I thought I won't ever see you again, Alice!"

Alice bit her lower lip and looked down. "I'm...it's just that..."

"I don't want to hear it." Julius deadpanned. "If this hasn't been knocked into your skull, yet, then I'll say it. Alice, you're our friend—a very important person to us...of course it's scary." He frowned at her sadly. "Now apologize and thank us for saving you or I'll charge you $500."

Alice breathed out and smiled sadly to her friends. She stared at Boris with guilt and bowed.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm being stupid...Okay, I'm stupid. And...thanks for saving me. I'm actually surprised that you'd come for me..."

"Of course we would!" Ace yelled angrily. "You're our princess!"

"I thought we've agreed that she's like our little sister!" Nightmare yelped, blushing hard.

Alice just laughed. Yeah, they're right. She had friends. So dying had to be scary, right? Because if someone died, those who were precious to her would be sad...

"Guys...let's go home...I'm sleepy..." Gray called, he was carrying Pierce on his back, while Einstein ran to hug Alice.

"But you're always sleepy anyway!"

'_Having friends is a burden..._' Alice sighed in her mind. '_But...I'll stick to them for a while... It's fun.'_

* * *

**Familiar with the motto about Wookie? "I do believe in Wookie! I do! I do!" Actually it was inspired from Peter Pan's movie, LOL. (I do believe in fairy! No, I do believe in ICE CREAM)**

**Alright guys, the odds aren't up. I'm still torn about the interviews! Make it right! Who's the prat you're picking!?**

**Mind telling me your favorite part? **


	11. Dance!

_Another long one!_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Dance!

* * *

"NO." Alice deadpanned to the whole class, crossing her arms, deadly serious. "Absolutely NO."

"But, Aliiice!" Ace whined, jumping off his seat and grabbed the girl's shoulders. "What if they bully you? What if you get hurt?"

"Guys, it's just a freaking Hallowe'en Ball!" Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, yes it is!" Boris puffed his cheeks. "The point is, it's held by Rich People's School, Alice!"

"Y-Yeah..." Pierce squeaked with a worried frown, "Wh-What if...i-if—if th-they try to p-poison you or..."

"Or mock you." Nightmare suggested.

"Or step on your dress." Ace added.

"Or spill a drink on your head." Boris nodded.

"O-O-Or—or b-brainwash you?" Pierce stuttered out.

The only girl in the small school stared at her classmates in disbelief. She then bursted out laughing. Her friends frowned at each other in confuse, while the girl was crying her eyes out.

"Hahaha—Oh man...hahaha! Y-You...you guys!" Alice slapped her knee. "You're acting like my older brothers or something! Haha! This is so funny!"

The boys froze. Julius, who had been silent in his spot, sighed.

"Alice, you _are_ our sister, so we _are_ your brother." The navy-headed Wallflower explained.

Alice stopped cackling and twitched as she stared around the class. "W-Wait...we're on _that_ stage already? Brotherhood? Boy, that escalated quickly..." she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Ohh! No wonder you guys get so nice to me! I'm your little sister...or something!?"

The boys facepalmed, Ace groaned, Pierce nodded shyly, Nightmare looked away. Gray was still asleep. Boris chuckled and came to pinch her cheeks.

"Oooh, you little...why are you so dense? Yeah, you're our sister, now, get it? So we'll protect you from anything!" he grinned, pinching and squeezing her cheeks.

"Buff...I fhought...if was juff a momffh...fince I've goff hee..." Alice said, letting Boris playing with her cheeks.

"A month is enough to bond and be brothers!" Ace pointed out, protectively pulling Alice away from Boris. "I can't let my beautiful princess get hurt, and I don't want to worry!"

"Dude, I thought she's supposed to be your 'beautiful sister', not 'princess'..." Nightmare twitched irritatedly.

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Alice sighed. "I'll not make you guys—I mean, my big bros worry." She pursed her lips.

The boys were startled. Big bro...did that make a big effect on them. Boris suddenly gulped and looked at the windows awkwardly, blushing. Alice then noticed Pierce, who looked down nervously, and she patted her head.

"Oh yeah, you're younger than me! That means you're my little brother, huh?"

Pierce's eyes widened, blushing hard. "Li-Little..B-Brother...!? Um...I...C-Can I...?"

"Of course!" Alice laughed, and then put her hands on hips. "Okay, I'll be fine and I'll make sure to stick around with Elliot..."

The boys turned at her again in confuse.

"I'll not be alone with RPS students, and I'll try to find Vivy so maybe she'll protect me..."

Wait...what!?

"Then I'll dance with Elliot until the Ball is over, he'll take me home, and everything ends up well!"

"Alice! You're still going!?" Ace grimaced.

"Of course...! In addition I'll just get safe—NO, I'm going!" she dangerously glared at Boris. "I'm going no matter what. It's a promise! I'm Elliot's friend! If I break a promise...then I'm not a good friend..."

"Alice, as your big bro I forbid you!" Ace scolded her, and Alice was shocked. "This is for your own good! Listen to me and do what I say! You're not going tonight!"

The girl trembled. "Wh-Why...I'm...I'm not listening to you!" she stubbornly crossed her arms and looked away, puffing her cheeks.

Nightmare grumbled at himself, Boris facepalmed, and Ace continued to whine. Alright, since when this turned into a drama?

"Boys, leave your sister alone. She's ten years old, it's time for her to choose her own friends and experience social life for her age." Gray suddenly woke up, and everyone froze as they listened to him. "Think of your sister's feelings. If you were her, I'm sure you don't want to be caged by your brothers, right? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself..."

Alice started to sob and ran to Gray for a hug. "Daddy, you're the best! So...Can I go?"

Gray sighed lazily, patting the girl's head. "Yes, yes, my daughter, you may go..."

"BLEH!" she stuck out her tongue to the other boys and skipped out of the class.

The boys watched her left, and then turned at Gray, their faces were priceless.

"What the...since when...?" Boris twitched.

"You're her father!?" Ace gasped.

"S-Since...she's our sister...then...you're our father too!?" Pierce looked terrified.

Nightmare just stared at his brother-in-law, who stared back sleepily. "Bro, I hope you know what you're doing..."

Gray huffed at him. "Of course I know...I've got a big plan up my sleeves...and it's...Zzz..."

The boys gasped. "Skittles! Somebody get Skittles!" Ace shrieked.

"Here, Skittles!" Pierce frantically snatched a bag of Skittles from his desk's locker and passed it to Boris, who quickly stuffed a handful of the colorful candies into Gray's mouth.

Gray started munching and opened his eyes. "Mm...yeah...where was I?"

"A Big Plan up Your Sleeves!" the boys chorused.

Gray nodded and then pointed at Pierce and Nightmare. "You two aren't coming."

"O...Okay..." Pierce nodded, half-relieved, half-disappointed.

"I see, bro." Nightmare nodded understandingly. He was still learning to walk, he'd be a hindrance.

"Monrey, what about you?" Gray asked.

Julius suddenly stood up from his seat with his books, shaking his head. "I have my own plans. See you tomorrow, brothers..." he left the class.

"So, bro—I mean...Dad ...What's the plan?" Boris asked.

Gray twitched. "Please, let Alice be the one calling me 'Daddy'. You're freaking me ou—Zzz..."

"SKITTLES!"

~.X.~

Vivaldi was blushing, fiddling her red rose dress uncomfortably, glancing around. She hated dress! This one, particularly. She bought it from ebay, it was a costume of the Queen of Heart from Alice: Madness Returns. She hated the ruffles around her neck, the many layers of the maxi skirt, and the ruffles on her wrist, the puffy shoulders...

"Ooh, Vivy! You're a Queen this year! Usually you goes wearing a Frankenstein costume or Grim Reaper!" her classmates cooed.

She scoffed. "Leave me alone, Bella."

"Pfft! Does this mean...you've got a date this year?" Bella Geese mocked, waving her angel costume. "Oh! It's an idiot from Dodo Academy, isn't it?" she mocked again, and everyone laughed.

Vivaldi gritted her teeth. "Leave me the fuck alone or I'll rip your head off, fucker." She deadpanned.

Bella looked pale for a second, and was about to retort, but then a dash of black robe startled her.

"Sorry for the wait." She heard a whisper.

Beside Vivaldi now, was...a person, wearing black robe and leather hat, cosplaying Van Hellsing, offering arm.

"Dude, you're killing me." Vivaldi sighed in relief and took his arm.

Bella gaped. "Y-You're...wh-who are you!?" she blushed while stuttering.

"This is my partner. Fuck. Off. Geese." Vivaldi deadpanned and swiped away from them with her partner.

"Man, he's handsome!" a girl squealed.

"He's...he's totally bishounen!" A boy scoffed.

Bella twitched. "I...I can't accept this!"

Vivaldi sighed and then turned at her partner after they got quite away from her classmates. "You okay wearing this, Al?"

"Nah, it's fine." Alice grinned, pulling down her hat, hiding her eyes. "They really think I'm a boy?"

"Totally! So fucking awesome! Awww damn, you're so fucking cute..." Vivaldi sighed, pinching the blonde's cheeks. "If only you're really a boy...You'd totally be my first boy friend! Wait! Did you...you cut your hair!?"

Alice shook her head. "Nah, I hid my hair up in this hat. And...look..." she showed the inside of her robe. It was a soft, lolita dress. "This is Julius' plan...but Grandma insisted me to wear this lolita...oh well. Viv...? You okay?"

Vivaldi was glaring at her emptily. "Fuck...I really wish you're a boy right now..."

"Oh man, this is awkward..."

"_Alright, for the first song, let's welcome our newcomer performers! The Jokers...with Linkin' Park's...In The End_!" the MC announced, and everyone in the main hall clapped and cheered.

Alice froze and turned. "Whoa, those are...Black and White!?"

"Yeah..." Vivaldi shrugged. "I got a job to handle the bands, so I paid them to perform. They're pretty good..."

White snickered at the younger audiences. A girl shrieked and threw a rose to him. He caught it and turned, suddenly the rose was gone, replaced by a microphone. Black jumped onto the stage without bringing anything, but then, he turned cooly for once, and magically was already holding a guitar, and he stood before the standing microphone, while the piano played.

White started; _"It starts with_—"

"—_One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_." Black did the rap smoothly.

"Elliot's not here yet?" Alice asked as she started to take Vivaldi's hand and waist casually.

"Nah, he's probably going to your place, and then he got here alone, trying to find you." Vivaldi put her hands behind Alice's neck, and they started to bounce in rhyme.

The main hall of Richford Private was very wide, and it was dark, only brightened by the purple disco ball, and the big lava lamp gleaming on the stage.

Everyone were wearing costumes, dancing and bouncing like Alice and Vivaldi did.

"_I tried so hard, and got so far..._" White sang loudly. _"In the end, it doesn't even matter! I had to fall to lose it all...in the end, it doesn't even matter..._"

"He's not bad." Alice commented.

Vivaldi scoffed. "I still think that Airay kid is better. He's got very fine voice, comparable to Adam Levine's Maroon 5, you know? ...Don't tell this to him, I'll fuckin' kill you."

"Nah," Alice chuckled. "He knows about it. You sure you'll ever kill me?"

Vivaldi grinned. "I don't think I can. You're too cute right now."

~.X.~

Boris and Ace whined as they finally found Alice on her own, trying to get a drink.

"Man, this is...she's so lame!" Boris whined in frustration. "She's going to a freaking ball...and she's dressing like a freaking boy!? So unfair!"

"Aww...I thought I'd finally see Alice wearing a dress..." Ace sighed and turned, knocking off chairs in the process.

"Ace, can't you stop knocking everything!" Boris grimaced.

"This place is stuffed, I can't help it!"

"You two, calm down..." Gray sighed. "Look..." he pointed at Alice, who was approached by two girls.

The three were cosplaying as Three Musketeers, wearing curly wigs and each of them were holding a fake one-handed sword, and they also wear fake mustaches. They bowed lower behind the balloon arch and observed their 'sister'.

"Hey..." the girls grinned at Alice, who turned at them nonchalantly.

"Hi."

"You're Vivy's date, huh? You're pretty cute..."

"THEY'RE HITTING ON 'ER!" Ace and Boris were enraged, but then Gray pulled them back with his hands on their shoulder.

"You two gotta _shut the fuck up_." Gray threatened dangerously. "Or I'll kill you two with barehands and I'll never let you be my daughter's brothers."

"Y-Yes sir..."

Gray must be so annoyed by the girls too, he was glaring and he just cursed!

"Nah, I'm just her friend." Alice said in a low voice, don't want to be heard clearly.

"I'm Bella, and this is Trixie. What's your name?"

"Call me Al." Alice blinked and tilted her head. "Do you want to take a drink?"

"No...! We want to know you better~!" Bella giggled gigglishly, trying to get cute, fiddling her fingers. Trixie kept on curling the end of her golden blonde hair, batting her eyelashes at Alice.

"Why'd you want to date Vivy? She's so...well, you know her. Don't take me badly, just wanna know~"

"I'm not dating her." Alice twitched. Why are girls so weird? Wait, she's a girl too! "It's just that, the boys here were too scared of her. Actually, Vivy is a nice girl."

"Oh yeah, she's very nice!" Bella laughed nervously. "But she's a bit weird, you know? She's...she skipped our Class' Culture Festival Stand! And you know for what? To visit a school for weird kids!"

Ace was biting his lower lip, his hands fisted angrily. Boris teeth were gritted, unconsciously squeezing a balloon. Gray just watched expressionlessly.

"Oh, that's very interesting..." Alice looked surprised. "I don't know...that...Vivy is so nice...she's very kind to visit them!" the faking-blond sighed. "Maybe I should ask her out tonight...She's pretty, she's strong, she's kind...she's like an angel, isn't she? That's why I really like her!"

Ace and Boris wanted to scream ; "HAH!" as they saw Bella and Trixie's face fell miserably.

The two girls laughed. "Ahaha! Yeah, she is! B-But you know? Yesterday...I uh...went to an Orphanage! It's so fun in there...um...so many poor kids without parents..."

Alice frowned in disbelief. "Oh my God...how can you think it's fun when the kids around your are poor and parentless? That's horrible! They're so sad...and you think it's fun...?"

"Um...I mean...We..."

"I gotta go..." Alice smiled politely at them. "I'm not really interested with girls who have fun when others suffer...Farewell, ladies..." she bowed and pulled her hat gentlemanly while stepping away, leaving the girls shocked, sad and totally head over heels.

"I'm...I'm...! T-Trixie..." Bella then started crying to her friend's shoulder.

"I know...there, there, Bella..."

"Haha! Alice you're so cool!" Ace laughed happily.

"Yeah, that hit pretty bad!" Boris grinned ever so widely.

"I'm such a sinner, Trixie! I'm such an evil person! He'll never like me!" Bella kept crying.

"Oh, Bella...there's a lot of boys out there..." Trixie hushed her.

"No! I want him! I want Al! I'm...I'm going to be a good girl...I'm going to be like Vivy, and I'll ask him out!" Bella sworn to herself.

BANG

The two jumped as a balloon just blasted. Boris, Ace and Gray hid in time and hyperventilated, glancing at each other. Boris stared at his hands, that just squeezed a balloon until it blasted.

"Alright...this is bad...now a girl wants our sister as a boy friend!" Boris grimaced in horror.

"I'm gonna tell those sissy prats!" Ace roared and tried to stand up, but Gray and Boris had taken him down to the floor.

"It doesn't matter now! We have to find her and Vivaldi!" Gray sighed and dragged the two.

~.X.~

The party continued, and Black was singing the rap part of a song;

"_Yea, here we go for the hundredth time. Hand grenade pins in every line. Throw'em up an' let somethin' shine. Goin' out of my fucking mind_..."

"There she is...quick, don't lose her!" Boris commanded as they saw Alice's black robe was sweeping the floor.

Ace paused as he heard a dialogue.

"Look at that prat..." a boy sneered, glancing at where Alice went. "He's dating that Vivaldi crap. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Totally." Another boy sighed, rolling his eyes. "He must be the biggest weirdo ever. Or he's got a lot of gut..OR, she paid him because she's actually a lesbian, and then...that Al prat must be a gay!"

"Hahaha! Totally, dude! That's so funny—UGH"

SMACK

"Stop mocking her, you useless prats!" Ace just knocked out an RPS student.

Gray and Boris froze in their spot.

Ace just knocked him.

Ace just knocked a freaking RPS student.

"Dude, the hell is wrong with you!? Who the hell are you anyway!?" the other boy hit Ace on his shoulder challengingly.

"Just shut your trap and stop saying things you don't know, dumbasses!" Ace glared.

Gray and Boris were praying out loud as the other audiences were staring at them too. Oh why in the freaking Hell did they chose the similar costumes!?

"Hah! What? Are you, like, crushing on Vivy or something?" a boy scoffed mockingly. "What a crazy type, dude! So creepy! You're liking a girl who's dating a gay!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Ace roared and jumped to tackle the boy and they started to roll on the dance floor, hitting and kicking.

"_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away! I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away! I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away! Just to throw it away! Just to throw it away_!" White sang in high spirit, smirking as he saw the fight, and how the audiences were clapping to the rythm.

Yeah, now this is what a Back Ground Music called!

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Hit 'im! Kick 'im!"

Alice sighed. "Those idiots...Damn, what do I do?" she asked Vivaldi, who was sucking her smoothie nonchalantly.

"Let 'em fuck themselves out and die." Vivaldi scoffed. "What fucking idiots they are, cosplaying Three Musketeers and following you here..."

"Hehe," Alice grinned. "They're just being my brothers. I just don't believe it that Gray gets so stupid...why the hell he's taking Ace?"

"Gray, that idiot who said I'm not a girl!?" Vivaldi grimaced angrily. "I so fuckin' hate him for that! Let's go and talk to the Jokers, rather than watching idiots."

"Okay~"

The two then slipped into the back of the stage, right when Black came down, wiping his sweat off his slender neck. White followed him behind and his eyes fell to Vivaldi and Alice.

"Hey, Miss Dupre. The party is on fire!" he laughed. "Did you invite those RPU boys?"

"Hell no!" Vivaldi rolled her eyes. "They're following her!" she pointed her thumb to Alice, who grinned and pulled up her hat.

"Hey, White. Black, too! Do you recognize me?" she blinked.

Black and White gaped. White was the one who recovered quick.

"Alice...is that you?"

"Bingo!"

Black twitched. "What the...why the fuck...this is crazy...I thought...why the fuck are you dressing like a fucking boy!?" he asked incredulously.

Alice stared at him. "This is Julius' plan. He said that some students here, from Blood's class already know me. Julius is worried that I'm getting bullied if I come."

"Why do you come?" White asked, raising his eyebrows, then gazed at Vivaldi, who shook her head.

"No, I'm just being her guide here. Elliot invited her." Vivaldi shrugged.

"Huh?" Black scoffed mockingly. "Why'd a rich Prince asking out thise freaky chestless girl?"

Alice twitched. "What's your problem, dude!? I'm just ten! I don't want boobs anyway! They're jigglish and looks heavy!"

Black blushed at her honest response, while White cracked up laughing.

"Haha, Alice, when you get to be a girl around _our_ age, you'd want to have boobs so bad." White snickered.

Black groaned, blushing and looking away. "Why the fuck are we talking about boobs anyway!?"

"Black, you're red." White pointed out. "I never knew you're such a kid. You're embarrassed from saying boobs!"

Black twitched again. "I'm not embarrassed saying that!"

"Saying what?" Vivaldi joined, grinning devilishly.

"THAT!"

"Can't you say it?" Alice blinked in confuse. "It's just boobs!"

Black's face turned into deeper shades of red. "St-Stop it!"

White and Vivaldi glanced at each other and smirked evilly.

"Boobs!" White said.

"Boobs!" Vivaldi chirped. Black was sweating and red.

"Oi! Stop! Stop saying it!"

"Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Big boobs! Round boobs! Perky boobs! Pink boobs! Tanned boobs!"

"Stahp you sons of bitches!" Black clamped his ears and frantically tried to walk away.

But then, by the trick of fate, his feet tripped over Alice's long robe and he fell.

"Oh fuck—" Black grimaced and grabbed the girl's shoulder. Alice gasped as Black was taking her down with him.

"Whoa!"

"Ouch dammit!"

"...Man, this is awkward." Vivaldi finally said after a long silence.

"Totally." White nodded solemnly.

Alice just stared at Black, who was straddling her on top, their noses touched. Black managed to hold himself from completely crashing the younger girl, holding himself up with his arms. He was beyond embarrassed, his brain was haywired, and worse, his arms were turning into jelly.

"Uh, dude, you should get off me." Alice suggested.

Black was still freezing, glaring at her, mouth opened.

"Dude...? Black...?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF MY SISTER!?" a high-pitched shrieked shocked the whole backstage, and instantly shocked Black, whose arms snapped and he completely fell on top of Alice.

...

"Oh, Lorina Liddell." Vivaldi turned at the woman who just came, still shocked in front of the door, staring at Alice and Black on the floor. "You're up next...hello? You there...?"

"Viv...I think she won't budge..." White nervously said. "Did you just said Lorina _Liddell_?"

Black, meanwhile, was completely on error-state of mind. Okay, this is totally weird. This is...this...He's...

Alice coughed and turned at her side, then put her finger to feel her lips and stared at it. "Argh! Black, you just bit my lips! Look here! It's bleeding!" she pointed at her bleeding lips.

...

"W-Wait...no! No dammit!" Black frantically backed off. "I didn't!"

"But they're bleeding! I felt your teeth when you crashed on me!" Alice argued, wanting Black to apologize.

"I didn't kiss you, fucking damn—"

"...WHAT...did you just do...to my sister...?" Black froze again as he felt a hand on top of his head. The red-head tilted his head up to see a beautiful woman, smiling coldly, murderously down at him, she had the same dark blonde hair as Alice, curling on her sides.

Vivaldi and White hid their eyes with their palms.

"Oh God, there's going to be blood..."

"Poor brother..."

~.X.~

Blood crossed his arms, tapping his leather black boots, glaring at the three Dodo Academy Students in front of him demandingly. Elliot frowned pricelessly beside them, needing a long explanation.

"Okay, just why the hell are you three in my school's party?" Blood deadpanned.

"We're following Alice." Gray sighed.

Blood then glanced at Elliot. "So you invited her." He coldly muttered.

"Yeah, I did...I thought I've said I'd pick her up! But she's already here?" Elliot looked entirely confused, squeezing the inside of his suit's pocket. He was wearing a noble suit with blood marks here and there, and a vampire teeth set.

Blood was wearing a noble suit too, with black wings, fake long fangs and punk rock armband, he looked like a demon ready to drag the three prats before him to hell.

"She's disguising herself as Vivaldi's partner." Boris explained. "So the other students won't recognize her. But then, Ace heard some boys were mocking your sister, saying that she's paying a gay to date her or something...Ace got mad because they're saying that Alice is gay..."

Blood glanced away. He was rather irritated because he knew the guys in his school didn't like his little sister. A part of him was amused to know that Ace beat those craps.

"_And our amazing guest to end this night! Lorina Liddell...! Oh look! She has a surprise for us! She's bringing her little brother!_"

The boys turned to the stage, and some girls rushed past them, squealing.

"Oh God! Al is Lorina's brother! I'm so gonna go for her!"

"He's so cool and bishie!"

Blood and Elliot twitched.

"Hello dear Students of Richford Private's...! I'm so happy to be here..." Lorina spoke on the stage, all smile. "I'm very surprised to see my little sist—brother to be here!" she covered with a giggle. "I'm thanking Miss Vivaldi Dupre to have accompanied her—him in this party..." she waved to Vivaldi, who blushed and nodded as the students clapped their hands for her.

"...And before I sing, I want to let my brother sing for us!" Lorina announced with a beautiful grin.

The girls shrieked happily, readying their camera.

Elliot flinched in the spot, while the boys turned, curiously.

"Hey, I've never heard Alice sing before!" Ace laughed.

"This is gonna be awesome! She's gonna be so good, she's Lorina's sister after all!" Boris looked excited.

"We've gotta stop her!" Gray deadpanned and rushed away with Elliot, frantically running and knocking or stepping on anyone, they didn't freaking care!

All they cared was...

They had to stop Alice from singing!

"Me? Singing? For real?" Alice smiled widely, excited.

"Of course, honey!" Lorina giggled, and suddenly, while blushing, she hugged her. "Aww you look so handsome tonight! I'll marry you if you're not...my s—brother!"

Alice received the microphone and the music started to play. She walked to the front of the stage and took a deep breath.

"OLD MCDON—OOFF!"

"Got her!" Gray yelled frantically, pushing Alice down to the wooden stage.

"I've got the microphone!" Elliot frantically held up the microphone, and then he high-fived with Gray.

"Mission accomplished!" they nodded, completely oblivious with the whole school gaping and freezing at the two's sudden attack.

"Aww man...just one song...!" Alice whined.

~.X.~

"Elliot, what took you so long?" Alice asked, frowning.

"I went to pick you up, remember?" Elliot smiled and offered a hand to the girl, as they walked out to the schools' garden. Lorina was behind them, laughing.

"You've got many friends, and they're all funny, Alice. I'm surprised that you caught Prince Elliot's attention..." Lorina cooed, and it was Elliot who blushed, rather than Alice.

"I come because I heard you're singing here!" Alice grinned at her big sister, and hugged her with one arm, before taking Elliot's hand. "But my brothers ruined everything." She pouted at the three, who walked beside her.

"Aww, we're just trying to protect you!" Boris grinned guiltily. "But I don't understand...why'd Elliot and Gray stopped her from singing?" he frowned.

"Yeah, I wanna hear her!" Ace puffed his cheeks.

"NO." Elliot and Gray deadpanned quickly.

"I mean...it's...uhh..." Elliot awkwardly started.

"Her voice is the song of Doomsday, despair and death, and should not be heard for the world's sake." Gray deadpanned seriously.

"O-Okay...since you looks serious...but...I'm surprised that you're not sleeping at all." Boris pointed out.

"Yeah, Gray's kinda nocturnal." Alice grinned, and looked back. "Oh, it's Scarecrow and Vivy!"

The others turned as they saw Blood and Vivaldi walking out of the building. Vivaldi ran to them while Blood cooly walked, crossing his arms.

"Yo! You should take that off, now that no one's here beside us." Vivaldi grinned, nodding to Alice's robe.

Gray, on the other hand, his eyes were never as wide as then. His gaze never left Vivaldi at all. The girl, her purple hair was curled into pretty rings and clipped, unlike how she usually had them straight. Her milky skin wrapped in the Royal Red dress...

"The fuck are you looking at." Vivaldi deadpanned at him.

"Uhh...I just realized you have a beauty spot." Gray awkwardly pointed out. Actually he had noticed that the first day he saw her.

Vivaldi kept staring at him, but then sighed and turned at Alice. "Come on! I wanna see the dress!"

"Hehe, I'll go there and sing a song for you to dance." Lorina ruffled her sister's hair and walked to the orchestra on the garden's side.

"Fine, fine...this costume is awesome though! Ace, here!" Alice stuffed her western hat onto Ace's head, revealing her hair that was done in a french braid. She then noticed that the boys were staring.

"Okay, why are you staring?"

"I wanna see!" Ace honestly said. "I've never seen you wearing a dress! Your hair looks like a Medieaval Princess, Alice. So beautiful..." he grinned.

Boris twitched and blushed at Ace's boldness.

"There, look? Grandma's really weird sometimes." Alice sighed as she showed off her black and white lolita dress, ruffles and ribbons everywhere.

"Kyaaaah! So cuuute!" Vivaldi squealed and squeezed the girl in a bear hug. "Alice, as your mother, I want you to wear these lolita stuff more! So cute! So cute!"

"Dude, she's weird when she's acting like a girl!" Ace grimaced nervously.

"No kidding." Boris cringed.

"She's...cute..." Gray muttered, blushing as his eyes kept on gazing Vivaldi, who was smiling and giggling.

"Alice, my princess, will you dance with me?" Ace was already kneeling, but then Alice laughed at him.

"No, I'm not dancing with my brother! Besides...my prince is waiting here." She grinned at Elliot, who smiled, despite he was blushing, and offered a hand.

"So, will you dance with me, _Hime-sama_?"

"What do you think I'm coming here for? Let's go!" Alice laughed and took his hand, but then noticed Blood was there, staring at her with his green orbs. "Enjoy the party, Scarecrow!" she nodded to Blood.

Blood's eyes widened and he quickly glanced away, shoving his hands into the pockets, starting to walk away. He secretly glanced to watch the couple dancing and laughing. Elliot looked so mesmerized and happy. His amethyst eyes gleaming with warmth. He must really liked that prat, Alice.

Blood then stared at the girl's friends. Boris was sitting around Lorina, listening and admiring the singer's beautiful voice. Ace just sat on a bench and hung his head with his hands, staring at Alice and Elliot dancing. Blood looked a bit surprised when that boy, Gray Ringmarc, approached his sister.

"Hey." Gray said.

"What?" Vivaldi deadpanned at him.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said to his shoes. "Remember when I said you're not like a girl? I take it back."

"Dude, that's weird." Vivaldi scoffed bitterly. "You're the first, though." She playfully slapped his back, and then offered a hand. "Alright, stop being awkward. Let's dance, dumbass..."

Blood smiled to himself and pushed the door to the main hall. He stole one last glance to the garden. Look at those idiots, having fun in other people's garden as if it was theirs...

Suddenly the door was pushed back ward, and White appeared, surprised to see Blood.

"Hey, young Mr. Dupre. Oh, Black, there she is!" White laughed and pointed at a certain blonde-girl dancing in the garden. "Aww man, she's already dancing with that Prince-kid or something! Too bad, you can't ask her..."

"You fuckin' stupid or something!?" Black slapped White across his head. "Holy fucking crap, I thought that Lorina bitch almost killed me..." he sighed dreadfully. "Just imagine what she'd do to me if I ask her little sister for a dance! You want me dead, or what?"

White chuckled. "Oooh~ So you actually want to ask her to dance...? Wow, Black..."

"Wh-What the...Oh shut the fuck up, damn it. Let's get home! Oh yeah, you dude!" he turned at Blood, who had been walking into the hall. "Tell your sister to send the money to our account. She'd better not forget..." he shrugged and then dragged his older twin away from peeking the garden.

Blood frowned in confuse, then rolled his eyes, deciding to get a girl for a dance. "Damn...that girl is friends with the weirdest people..." he muttered to himself.

If that's the case, was he weird enough to be her friend...?

N-Not that he's desperate or anything...

...Well, maybe.

* * *

**Oh man, this sucks, my school starts tomorrow! *weeps* But I heard some of you starts last Monday, LOL. Poor you~ *slapped*.**

**Anyways! I've drawn some of the characters in this fanfic. If you wanna see, visit Deviant Art and search for **ElisetheWritingDesk**, my ID.**

**BTW, this is too long. Sorry, the interview is once again delayed. Next time it's the Jokers!**


	12. Cats and Cookie Dough!

_Dedicated to my cat and kitten that just died today...I'm sorry I can't do anything to save you. :'(_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Cats and Cookie Dough!

* * *

Alice groaned and turned in her bed, hiding under her blanket. Lorina sighed and pulled her blanket down again.

"Alice, listen to me—no, listen. You're not going to school today. Your fever is high." She said, frowning in worry. "Stay at home with Grandma. Anyways, I have to go before she's back from shopping...she hates us." She laughed and stood from her little sister's bed.

"But...what about school?" Alice whined, finally staring at her older sister.

"I'll stop by to your school and tell your teacher that you're sick."

"Wait, then..." Alice crawled across her bed and reached for a paper and a pen on her study desk, then quickly wrote something, before handing it to Lorina. "Give this to him, too."

**Dear Mr. Gowland and Rainbow-Puking Unicorns.**

**DON'T VISIT ME, OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL.**

Lorina chuckled sing-songly after reading the short letter, then hugged her little sister, kissing her hair. "Aw, Alice...why not?"

"I don't want them to mess up the house...and I don't want them to worry." Alice looked down, flushing a little. "They're treating me as a little sister, so they'd be hysterical if they know I'm sick..."

Lorina smiled sadly and stroke her head softly. "You don't want them to know about it...why?"

Alice pressed her lips and flinched a little, remembered that it was still hurt because of last night, when she bumped with Black. Her lip was covered with a band-aid.

"They're...my friends. I don't want them to..._worry_."

~.X.~

"I'm worried!" Boris announced to the class, waving the letter in his hand.

"Let's just visit her! Please! Please! Please!" Ace whined to Mr. Gowland, who shook his head firmly.

"No, no, we're not going to visit her. She needs to rest, not a racket." The teacher said, and then pushed the students, herding them to their desks. "Plus, we have a class to—"

"Hello! I come to visit! Alice, I wanna thank you—wait, where's she!?" Vivaldi stormed into the class as if she owned it, and with her hands on hips, she glared around. "Yo, dudes! Where the heck is Alice!?" she slammed her hands onto Gray's desk.

Gray, who was just asleep seconds ago, jumped as he saw Vivaldi. He blushed with wide eyes.

"Dude, yo!? Ringmarc, right? Where's Alice?"

"She's...got a fever..." Gray breathed out and stared at Vivaldi with soft eyes, still blushing a little. "Your hair..."

"Oh yeah, I decided to keep my hair curled—which is why! I'm here to show her my new hairstyle!" Vivaldi almost shrieked and then stormed to the other side of the class, Boris' desk for exact.

"She's got a fever!? How come! Why the heck are you shrimps doing sitting on here!? We gotta visit her!" she yelled.

Gray sighed and melted onto his desk, smiling. '_Vivaldi...looks prettier than ever...'_

"We agree with you, but why the heck are you acting like our boss!?" Nightmare twitched, irritated.

"You're not even a student here!" Boris twitched also, pointing an accusing finger to the girl.

"No, we should let her rest." Julius finally told Vivaldi, scowling. "You guys are too noisy. She won't get well soon if you come and pestering her."

"W-W-We s-should...l-let her b-b-be..." Pierce nodding to Julius' words, and then Vivaldi glared at the boy, clutching his collar.

"How dare you! You're saying I'm a freaking annoyance, then!?" she shook Pierce's collar frantically.

"N-No—NO! MERCY!" Pierce started to cry and ran to hide under a table as she let him go.

"Alright, alright, Vivaldi...we're going to start the lesson. Please leave the class, or you can stay to study with us today." Mr. Gowland laughed nervously.

"I'm staying! I'm gonna take notes for my daughter!" Vivaldi nodded firmly. "Where's her desk? Here?" she then sit down on the chair behind Gray's. "I won't let her fail!" she cheered, pumping a fist to the air.

"Does that means you're skipping your own school!?" Nightmare grimaced.

"Of course, numbskull!" Vivaldi rolled her eyes.

"Ha! That's cool!" Ace laughed, and high-fived with the purplette. "I'd skip school too if I were in RPS." He grinned.

Julius facepalmed and sighed. "Why the heck did it turned out like this..."

~.X.~

Alice sighed and dropped her spoon in her cheerio, then watched her grandma was bustling in the kitchen, mixing cookie dough with chocochips. Einstein was peeking near the counter, eyeing the dough like a hawk.

"Grandma, what do you usually do when I'm at school?"

"Cleaning the house, gardening...watching some YouTube cat videos...and at noon, a little gentleman comes to visit me and read me some books." Grandma smiled as she stirred the dough more. "A little gentleman?" Alice asked, then glanced at the clock. Almost noon. "How long has he been visiting you?"

"Oh, he had been visiting me for quite some time, even before you come here, Alice." The old woman chuckled. "He visits after school. He goes to Richford, so his school is over before noon. He's a sweetheart too, you know, Jellybean..."

"Huh...?" Alice frowned in confuse, and then as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be him." Grandma hastened to the front door while bringing her dipper. "Come in, Blood."

...

Alice gaped and froze like an idiot as she saw Blood was entering her grandma's house, smiling softly to the old woman. As he noticed she was staring, his smile was gone, he looked very shocked to see the girl.

"Y-You...!?" the two stuttered out.

"Hm...? Do you know each other, dears?" Grandma asked as she went back to the kitchen to check her dough.

"N-No!" Blood and Alice yelled at the same time, and then glared at each other.

'_She's supposed to be at school until 3 PM!_' Blood pondered in his mind.

'_He's the little gentleman!? Seriously!?_' Alice twitched in disbelief, glancing at the boy.

"Come here, taste the cookie dough!" Grandma called for them to come closer. Blood boldly dipped his finger into the dough and tasted it. Alice gave him a look, but Grandma just laughed.

"Needs more sugar." Blood said, and Grandma smiled as she drop some more sugar. Alice twitched again.

So while she's away at school, Grandma and Blood were baking cookies at home? She wondered why she hadn't been poisoned yet, Grandma baked cookies everyday!

"Eeep! Ooo! Ooo!" Einstein whined, protesting at Blood who was enjoying the dough first. Blood laughed and took a spoonful of the cookie dough, before handing it to the monkey.

"Ha, you're always impatient, huh?" Blood smirked as Einstein jumped into his arms, licking the spoon.

"It's been a while since Einstein sees you, huh? Usually he follows Alice to school." Grandma chuckled while cutting the dough into shapes. "Oh, yes, this is my grand-daughter, Alice Liddell. Last night, she went to your school's Hallowe'en Party."

'_I know_...' Blood mentally said.

"And Alice, this is Blood Dupre, the 'little gentleman' I told you just before."

'_I know...!_' Alice laughed nervously.

"Alright, who wants to lick the spoon?" Grandma offered as she put the cookie doughs into the oven and set it.

"Me!" Blood and Alice froze as they realized they spoke at the same time again.

Grandma laughed. "Aww, you two will make a very sweet couple!" she cooed as she handed two spoons to the kids.

Blood blushed and awkwardly stared at his spoon, while Alice just sighed nonchalantly.

"You said that too after I went for a date with Ace. And you said that too whenever Boris came to play." She said. Boris' house was just across her Grandma's house, so he came to play quite often, but they went to school in different time, because Alice always woke up late.

"Alright, alright...now what do you want to do? Oh, let's play Nyan Cat Lost in Space, then you can read some books for me, Blood."

"Okay..."

So Grandma first started to play the game, but she lost quickly and laughed. Blood's turn came, he lasted quite a while, and Grandma cheered for him. Alice just watched him in disbelief—he looked like he had known this house and her Grandma for so long! He knew she lived here, but he always came when she's at school.

Alice of course, finished the game, because she's a fan of Nyan Cat. Then, Grandma gave Blood her old books, and Blood started to read out 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn'.

Alice wanted to go and play the game, but Grandma told her to listen to him. Blood was a good reader, his eyebrows raised and furrowed along with the story's mood. His voice was clear and deep, but he expressed the dialogue clearly, which sometimes made her and Grandma laughed.

After a while, Grandma fell asleep, with Einstein, who slept on her lap, leaving Blood and Alice alone in the house.

"Alright, barfhead—you, sick? I can't believe it." Blood rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't need you to believe me, Scarecrow." Alice pouted.

"Stop calling me Scarecrow, I have a name, you know."

"I can't help it, because of that hairstyle, I can only think of a scarecrow."

"Weirdo."

"Spoiled-prat."

"Ugly."

"Stuck-up."

"..." the two fell silent after searching another mockery in their mind, and they ran out of them. Alice realized she didn't know much about Blood, except that he's rich, kind of stuck-up, and he's the older brother of Vivaldi. The same goes for Blood, he didn't really know about the girl, despite Elliot and Vivaldi talked a lot about her most of the time.

"Elliot likes you." Blood suddenly told her, glancing away.

"H-Huh?" Alice was startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"He really likes you, that Elliot." Blood grumbled. "He talks a lot about you with Vivy. Vivy too, she tells Father and Mother a lot about you whenever we have dinner and breakfast together."

Alice hummed with a frown. "...I don't know what to say." She shook her head.

"It's kind of annoying." Blood snorted, closing and opening the book in his hand. "You're not that pretty, you're not very rich, you're not _very_ smart like Monrey or anything...what's so special?"

"Hmm...it's not important to you, right?" Alice honestly spoke, and Blood was mentally hurt at this. "...Anyways...did you smell that?"

Blood fell silent, and sniffed a little, then his eyes widened.

"The cookies!" they said at the same time, and rushed to the kitchen.

Black smoke filled the kitchen as they opened the oven. The cookies were burnt and hard. Alice tried to eat one, and coughed. Blood sighed as he dropped them on the counter.

"What do we do...? Grandma will be sad..." Alice pouted, tossing the burnt cookie to the counter.

She had no idea—today she got a fever and she never expected to end up with Blood and burnt cookies in the kitchen!

"Let's make another batch." Blood finally said.

"But we don't have another cookie dough..." Alice scowled at him.

Blood turned to stare at her. "Madam Anne always keep another batch in her storage room."

"Madam Anne?" Alice stared at him in surprise. He just shrugged. Alice was rather curious on how long he had known her Grandma, how and why.

"The storage is in the basement..." Blood pointed out, and Alice nodded, sweating from nervous.

The two opened the door of the basement and wind blew their faces, darkness welcomed them. Cold, dark, scary...Alice had never entered her Grandma's basement. Grandma kept her husband's stuff there, and maybe there would be a ghost of her Grandpa...

"Ladies first?" Alice stared to Blood, who rolled his eyes and shoved her into the basement. They slowly walked into the darkness of Grandma's basement.

Gosh, who knows what's in there? But they had to get the cookie dough no matter what...

~.X.~

After tumbling and groaning in the dark, Blood braced himself and took the girl's hand.

"Stop, stop walking, prat!" he hissed to her and squeezed her hand.

"Dude, I don't wanna hold hands with you! Cooties!"

"Oh man, how old are you again? We've got no choice, okay? It's not like I want to hold your hand or anything..." Blood scowled, glad that it was so dark, he was worried if he blushed.

"Ugh, where's the switch?" Alice turned desperate to get the lampswitch. It was too annoying and awkward to hold hands with the Scarecrow. She gasped when she felt the switch, and sighed in relief as the light was on.

The girl got more awkward as she noticed that Blood's cheeks were red.

"Alright, let's start!" she said, trying to lift the awkward tense, and they started to flip on boxes, cabinets and everything.

They searched and looked, flipping boxes in every corners, even opening a scary, rusty fridge. It was all dusty, and wasn't good for Blood—he sneezed everytime a box or a cabinet was opened. Alice laughed when Blood sneezed ten times in five seconds. But then, they stopped searching and almost gave up.

"Oh, we can make cookies using cake-mix." Blood suggested. Alice snorted and laughed mockingly. Yeah right, making cookies using cake-mix...she knew how that'd end, and it won't end well. Blood agreed to forget that stupid idea.

"This is hopeless..." Blood sighed and sat down near the old cabinets. "I'm sick of this place, Alice. Let's just get out of here."

"No, not yet..." Alice pouted and searched even more desperately.

She finally gave up and glared at Blood. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Blood glared back.

"Yeah! It's because of your boring book and your reading that made Grandma fell asleep, then the cookies got burnt, that's why we're here!"

Blood looked hurt, and Alice shut her mouth as she realized this. He scowled and looked away.

"You're such a jerk, Alice. I can't believe Elliot likes you!"

Alice frowned and looked away as well, feeling guilty. She was dizzy and upset because of her fever, and the fact that Blood forgot that irritated her. But she was too harsh, she realized this. The girl then slowly approached Blood who had been walking away from her.

"Hey, Bloo—"

POP

The froze in their spots when the lamp was suddenly off. They heard a popping sound, and they could faintly smell something was burnt. The lamp was broken.

"Aww, man..." the two groaned. Alice didn't move from her spot, and started to feel around with her hands.

"Scarecrow, where are you...? Can you come here?"

"Why don't you do that instead of me?"

"I don't wanna trip on something and hurt my knees..."

No answer.

"Blood?"

"Alice, listen."

They fell silent and heard something. Something crashed into the basement. Alice shrieked as she felt something ran past her, and Blood fell and hit the boxes.

"E-Einstein?" Alice called.

"That's not him..." Blood panted.

They heard something was roaring angrily, and the two flinched, desperately finding each other.

"Alice, we gotta get out of here!"

"I-I can't see anything!" Alice almost cry as she waved her hands in the dark.

Finally, Blood caught her hand and held it tight. "Let's go!"

The two carefully ran through the dark basement. Suddenly, Blood let go of her hand.

"H-hey! Don't leave me! Scarecrow!" Alice called in the dark, stopped running.

No answer.

"HIIISS!"

"Scarecrow!?" her voice pitched, trembling. She felt entirely blind. Suddenly she heard more crashes and clanks. Did Grandpa's ghost ate Blood!?

"B-Blood!?"

"BOOO!"

"AAACK! YOU FILTHY IDIOT! I FREAKIN' HATE YOU!" Alice yelled on top of her lungs while hitting the hell out of Blood, who laughed loudly while holding a torch.

"Oh, come on, Alice...I can't believe you fell for that...do you really think I'm a monster?"

"Jerk..."

"You're welcome. Let's go, I know what's the monster is." Blood waved to her as he led the way out. "It's your neighbor's cat, Accio."

"Really? Where did she go?" Alice asked, already forgetting that she's mad at him.

"I dunno...let's find out. She jumped out through the ventilation. That cat is awesome." Blood chuckled and they went out of Grandma's house and went to the backyard.

Near the bushes, they found Boris' cat, Accio, who tend to play at Grandma's house. She was lying there with kittens, and a tomcat was licking her.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice squealed and squatted down in front of the cat family. Blood squatted next to her with a smile.

"That's why she's so mean today. Accio is having a baby."

"They're so cute!" Alice cooed, petting one of the three kittens with black fur. "Congratulations, Accio, you're a mommy!" she gave Accio a soft kiss, and the cat meows.

"What should we name them?" Blood asked, picking a white cat. "I wanna name this one Teeth."

Alice laughed at his choice of name. "Just because it's white?"

"Nah, I'm just a fan of Madness Returns...Alright, I'm calling it Teeth." Blood said. The kitten licked his face, and Alice giggled. He put it back near Accio, and Teeth cuddles next to its mom.

"If you call that Teeth, I'm going to name this Eyepot." Alice grinned widely, carefully holding the black kitten with some orange spots like an eye on its head.

"Eyepot...huh. Okay, I get to name the gray one." Blood stared at the last kitten.

"No, I do!"

"I do."

"I do."

They started to bicker at each other, over who got to name the cute gray kitten. It was too cute, they wanted to keep it.

The tomcat hissed at them, ending their argue. It didn't have a collar, so they wondered who owned him.

"Maybe he's a street cat." Blood nodded.

"He has beautiful green eyes, though. Ha! Like you do." Alice snickered at Blood, who flushed, realizing she had been praising his eyes as 'beautiful'.

"Alice! Blood!" the two were surprised when Grandma Anne called. She came with Einstein on her shoulder. When she saw the kittens, she gasped. "Oh my gosh...that's Accio, right? I have no idea that she's pregnant!"

"What do we do to them, Madam?" Blood asked.

"They're Boris' cats, so we have to return them to his house..." Alice pointed out, frowning. Blood's happiness faltered a little, petting the tomcat with a sullen stare.

"Yes, you should tell Mrs. Airay. I'll come with you..."

They took the kittens—Einstein took the tomcat—and went to the mansion across the street. After knocking sometimes, Mrs. Airay came out and gasped.

"Accio—ooohh, I was looking for her! Thank you, Mrs. Liddell!" the woman squealed as she received the basket full of her cats. "I just prepared the box for her to give birth, but she ran away...Aww, the kittens are cute..."

"Yeah, Blood name the white one Teeth, and I named the black-orange one Eyepot." Alice pointed out.

"Ohh, that's cute..." Mrs. Airay giggled with Grandma, and then noticed that Blood was looking away silently.

"Hey, listen," Mrs. Airay suddenly said. The kids turned at the woman.

"I've got a lot of cats, here. What if, when they're at least two months old, you take one of the kittens?" she offered.

"Really? Can I, Grandma?" Alice tugged her Grandma's sweater. "I want the gray one! I'll name it Chess!"

"Fine, fine, but take care of it, OK?" Grandma chuckled.

"Eeep!" Einstein cheered and jumped to hug Grandma, and started kissing her.

"Can I...really...take one?" Blood was shocked.

"Of course! You're Blood Dupre, right? Well, come and take Teeth when it's two months old, alright?"

"Yes." Blood nodded and smiled. "What about the tomcat?" he asked, nodding at the male cat which Einstein held earlier.

"Oh, so you're the lucky father...! So cute..." the woman bowed down to pat the male cat, who then snuggled around her feet. "I think I'll adopt him and keep Eyepot. What should I name him?"

"Hatter!" Alice and Blood claimed at the same time, and gaped when they realized they suggested the same name.

They laughed at this. After saying goodbyes to Mrs. Airay, they went back to Grandma's place. In the end, they told Grandma about the burnt cookies. She wasn't mad at all. In fact, they used cake-mix to make the cookies. They were delicious, and Blood rubbed that fact to Alice's face as they ate.

After that, Grandma went into her room when they were playing with Einstein. He suddenly stopped teasing Einstein and gave him the banana.

"This doesn't change anything between us, okay?" he deadpanned.

"What...? I thought we're friends..." Alice shrugged and played with Einstein's tail, not noticing how Blood was blushing.

"Friends, huh..." he smiled a little. "But you're still ugly even if you're my friend."

"You're still a Scarecrow no matter what." Alice deadpanned.

"Oh yeah...here," Blood took out a box of fruit juice. "It's a mango juice. I heard from your Grandma that you're sick...I planned to leave it because I thought you'd still go to school..." he blushed a little.

"Gee, thanks!" Alice excitedly plopped the mango juice with the straw and started to suck.

Blood was observing her while she was busy playing with Einstein's tail.

"What's with your lip?"

"Oh, I crashed with Black Joker last night..." she laughed nervously.

"But...it looks red...is it still bleeding?" Blood cringed a little.

"N-No, of course not." Alice pressed her lips quickly. "I just bit it..." she muttered, but secretly wiping her lips with her sleeve. Blood noticed the red liquid around the straw she just used, but decided to keep shut about it.

Then, Blood's chaffeur came to pick him up. He took his school bag and said goodbye to Grandma. As he started to walk towards the door, Alice unconsciously followed him.

"Actually, I had fun with you today, Alice." Blood said while chuckling. "Maybe I like you?"

"Ha-ha, right." Alice rolled her eyes and waited for Blood to get out, so she held the door. Blood's driver got down and opened the passenger's door.

He turned at her with a smirk and waved. "Vivaldi's going to be so jealous of me." He chuckled, and then took out a chocolate candy from his pocket. "Oh yeah, this is for your Hallowe'en treat. Get well soon, Alice." He threw it and Alice caught it.

"Thanks...Scarecrow." Alice smirked and waved as he sat down in his car.

"Bye, Ugly." He slammed close his door and off he went.

Alice sighed and stared at her sleeve, red from blood. "The wound opened again..." she sighed, rolling her eyes and went to take an ice cube to freeze her wound, but then, on the dining table, she found a cookie on a platter, with a small letter on it.

She took and ate the cookie first before reading the letter. It said;

**This cookie is for an Ugly girl. I accidentally dropped it on the floor and Einstein sat on it. Enjoy.**

**(P.S.: I think I heard him farted when he sat on it)**

—**Blood **

Alice choked.

* * *

**Alright, here's the promised interview too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Extra:**

**Interview of the Circus Members** (part 3)

* * *

Alice: Hello, hello, short-lives! Today I'm in the Circus again, accompanied with White and Black Jokers! Say hello, Jokers!

Black: Daf—

Alice: Please refrain from cussing in this interview!

Black: Since when we're Jokers!?

White: Uh, Black, if you don't notice, Grell had been calling us Jokers.

Black: Huh!?

Alice: Anyways, where do you come from? Are you originally born in this Circus?

White: Well, we were from a village. We didn't have any home to stay, and our parents died from hunger. Grell came across us and seeing our talents, he took us.

Alice: Oh, really? Else than swinging and taming lions, what are your talents?

Jokers: Magic.

Black: I do the magics that includes weapons, swords and fire. White is sissy. He likes cards and bunnies and gayish handkerchief with roses. *rolls eyes*

White: Ouch...my pride. *twitches* Other than that, Grell trained us how to tame lions and using swings.

Alice: Oooh! So dangerous...alright, let's go to Deredere stuff! First off, Black, do you know that some said you're a Deredere, and some said you're Tsundere?

Black: WTF!? I-I'm...I'm normal, damn it! *blushes furiously* I mean, what the heck, girls! The hell is wrong with you?

White: the Deredere part might be because you're such a kid that you can't stand to hear BOOBS.

Black: *blushes pricelessly*

Alice: Oh...White, will you tell me what's with Black and the word 'boobs'?

White: Haha, it was started because he thought that Grell is—

Black: Dude—DUDE, SHUT THE F—

White: -a woman. He thinks Grell is a very kind woman to adopt us, and one day—

Black: I said shut up! *slaps White across his head* I'll kill you!

Alice: ...Whatever. Okay, White. You seem like a Kuudere, but you're actually a Yandere, aren't you?

White: *smiles vaguely* Oh, really...who told you that...? Or...rather, what makes you think so?

Alice: *narrows eyes* My hunch. Are you, like, being a yandere over your brother?

Black: *froze in his spot*

White: *circles an arm around Black's waist* Oh no...she lets the cat out of the bag...Black, you won't leave me just because of my feelings...right...? *smiles coldly*

Black: *cringes* ...Oh God. Help me.

White: *cracks up loudly* Hahaha! Of course not! I love 'em boobies! *does a knee-slap* Well, no, I mean, I like girls...especially the unique ones. I can't help being possessive... *smiles vaguely*

Alice: Okay...please stop staring at me. I'm a bit shocked. Next, what are your blood-types?

Jokers: AB.

White: Black is the A in B type, while I'm B in A type. Basically, Black looks like a badass, but he's actually a soft sweetie.

Alice: *covers mouth to hide laughter*

Black: I swear I'll kill you one day. *deathglares White*

Alice: Okay, okay, chill down...*giggles* Birthdate?

Black: April 1st. So fitting, huh?

Alice: Yeah! April Fool's Day! So awesome—

White: Let's just take aside the fact that you're interviewing us. What do you both think when you kissed in the last chapter? *smiles dangerously*

Black: *flinches*

Alice: *is dense* Uhh, it wasn't a kiss. His teeth crashed my lip. Or, you can say it was a kiss with teeth. I think it hurts.

Black: That's all you think!? You effing idiot! It was my first kiss!

Alice: Why are you acting like a sissy!? Hey, I should be saying that! I'm not taking that crap as a kiss! It was teeth on lips, idiot!

Black: You're such an insensitive prat!

Alice: You're acting like a pregnant woman!

White: *chuckles* Alright, let's just leave the husband and wife alone, shall we? This interview has ended! See you next time~!

* * *

**So, I made a Collaboration Fic with **BrokenBlackCat**! Our account is **BlackN'Bee** (my name is Bee, in case you don't get it), and our first fic is **Alice in the Castle of Otaku**. **

**Basically, the fic is about Alice got kidnapped by Julius to work as a maid for a family. The other characters were part of this family, and each of them are obsessed with different things. The plot is kind of based from the Game, where here, Alice has to know more/get close to the family members so they'll tell her how to get out of the castle where she works. **

**If you're interested, check it out! ^^** Alice in the Castle of Otaku**!**


	13. Something More?

_This chapter is especially dedicated for Boris X Alice's fans!_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!  
**None of the songs here are mine. NONE.

* * *

Something More?

* * *

Alice was taking a note, coughing once in a while as she did, while her old best friend, Gray, was lying on a sofa. They were pretending to have a consultation session in a psychiatrist's office. Grandma chuckled as she left after serving tea.

"So, Mr. Ringmarc, please sort out your feelings lately."Alice said after he explained the situation.

"I feel...tired but refreshened at the same time." Gray said, his eyes glaring at the ceilings. "I mean, I'm tired because I can't sleep, but I feel refreshened because I'm excited."

"Then...? What do you think of Vivaldi, our subject?"

"She's strong, brave and a funny tomboy...but she's very beautiful...her eyes, they were like gummy bears, her lips were so cute like strawberry Jell-O, her cheeks were blushing pretty pink like cotton candies..."

"You should stop to describe anyone with your Candy Phrase, Gray." Alice deadpanned, as she swallowed hungrily.

"Sorry, just this once...her eyelashes were so neat and long like Pocky sticks...I can't forget about her since the dance, Alice!" Gray groaned and sat up, frowning at the girl. "I had never had a girl _that_ close to me! What's happening to me, Al? Am I going mad?"

Alice narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Gray, unfortunately yes. You're mad...bonkers...off with your head!" she sighed and put down her noteboard then paced around the living room. "The symptomps are critical! You've lost your nocturnal ability—you don't even sleep! You're using poetic Candy Phrases to describe things, and your mind is filled with one girl..."

She stopped, and then turned at Gray sharply. "I'm afraid to tell you what's happening, Gray...this is very...terrible...I'm so sorry for you, Father."

Gray stiffened. "What, tell me what's happening to me, dear Daughter!"

Alice coughed and sneezed, before pointing her pen at him.

"Dad, you...are infected by cooties!"

~.X.~

It was chilling November, the trees were sleeping, though Mr. Gowland had made some firepit from the falling woods his student had collected on the yard. The boys were surrounding the warmth of it, but Pierce was avoiding it like a plague.

"What if it snapped at me and—and burns me!" Pierce squeaked from afar, hugging himself, his teeth clattering from cold.

"Let him be, he'll froze and die either way." Boris nonchalantly said as he rubbed both of his hands.

"F-Froze!? Oh no...oh no...oh no...I'M SCARED!" Pierce started to hyperventilate.

The exhibitionist sighed and rolled his eyes as he went to drag his cousin to the warmth. Julius was near, but he's sitting on his usual spot under the tree, while Ace was waving a stick on fire like a pyromaniac, and chased Nightmare, who ran away, rolling on his wheelchair.

"I'll mark you with this fire of hell, you sinner!" Ace laughed.

"Aaargh! Leave me alone, Ace!" Nightmare shrieked. "I'll tell Alice you've been bullying me! And she'll get mad at you!" he finally threatened. Ace stopped dead on his track and dropped his fire stick.

"Pfft! What a snitch!" Ace chuckled, and stomped on his stick to put out the fire.

"Shut up!" Nightmare blushed.

"Where's your bro, Gray?" Ace asked, carefully approaching Nightmare and slowly pushed his chair, bringing them back to the firepit.

"He's locking himself in after visiting Alice last night. He said...he got...sick..." Nightmare said unsurely, scratching his chin with a finger.

"He visited Alice?" Ace and Boris chorused in shock.

Nightmare twitched and nodded. "Gray and Alice shared the same weirdness and they understood each other. Whenever Gray gets some weird things happening to him, he'd talk to Alice, and it was the other way around...But usually they ended up misunderstand things further and create chaos..." the silver head sighed.

"Or maybe he's just get the same fever..." Julius prodded in, reading a text in his cellphone. "Because Alice is still not coming today. She's sent me a message."

"What!?" the boys quickly surrounded Julius, but the wallflower stuffed his cellphone to Boris and told them to back off. The other boys gathered to read the message together.

**Fr: Alice**

**Jule, I'm not goin 2 school 2day. Say hi 2 the others...n remind them 2 do Nightmare's practice. I'm feeling worse, Mum is coming 2 take me 2 D hospital. I'll B back by evening, tho. Hope 2 see u 2morrow!**

"Oh noo...poor Princess!" Ace frowned.

"Oh yeah, we should continue to teach him to walk!" Boris pointed out, and everyone turned at Nightmare, who looked determined.

"I want to be able to walk today...so I can show to Alice when she comes to school...Please help me out, bro...I'll work hard!" the silver-headed boy said out loud, slowly preparing to come off his wheel chair.

"That's the spirit!" Boris grinned, and turned to Ace. "C'mon, Ace, let's do this."

Ace was staring at Julius' cellphone for quite a while, then glanced at Julius, who noticed something. The brunette wasn't smiling, he just handed the navy-head his cellphone back. Boris and Pierce had gone further to start training Nightmare.

"Since when did she gave you her cellphone number?" Ace asked in a low voice.

Julius stared at him for a while, then returned to his book while pocketing his cellphone.

"She asked mine first." Julius muttered.

Ace hummed silently, then turned his back as he walked away.

"Alice won't tell me, and she even refused to know mine..." he mumbled. "Where did I do wrong again?" he muttered to himself.

"Maybe you should stop being a dumb prat and grow up a bit." He heard Julius spat from behind.

Ace chuckled happily as he shoved his hands into his pocket and continued to walk away.

...Grow up a bit...

~.X.~

Alice sneezed and shivered as she closed her curtain and curled in her bed. Her temperature had gone down much better, but she still felt cold. The winter was coming after all. Her wounded lower lip was plastered with a band-aid, and she was paler than ever.

However, she felt she's better for tomorrow's school! Mr. Gowland had instructed her about tomorrow's Biology Class. She had prepared for the blood's test. Alice knew her type was AB, but she was curious of the process of Blood type's Test.

When she was about to wrap herself in the blanket, someone was knocking her window. The girl gasped, but pondering quickly, she decided to open her curtain. Boris was grinning outside the window, waving at her as he was standing firm on the patio. Alice quickly opened her window and he jumped into her bed.

"Whew! It's so cold outside!"

"Boris, why are you sneaking into my room at ni—choo!" Alice quickly covered her mouth and Boris reached knowingly for a pack of tissue on her study desk, then offered it to the girl, who took one gratefully.

"I'm just seeing how you're going...Everyone is worried! But hey, it's been a while since I'm playing here...I heard you spent a day with Blood Dupre yesterday and saw my cat given birth!"

Alice nodded with a weak smile. "Ohh...yeah, I'm going to take one with me. Blood's going to take one too, are you okay with that?"

Boris laughed. "I'm more surprised by the fact that prat actually likes cat, though! It's fine, I have Hatter, Baron and Accio with me, it's so crowded in the house right now, with all those kittens..." he curled on her bed while Alice sat up. He watched the girl for a while, since she was busy wiping her runny nose.

"Alice, what's with your lip?"

"Oh...this? Everyone keeps asking." Alice sighed. "I tripped and hurt my lip, that's all." She shrugged, thinking that something bad would happen if she told Boris that Black tripped on her. (He's her 'brother', after all)

"Aww you _purr_ thing..." Boris grinned, ruffling the girl's head affectionately. "Your body is too warm...It must be cold for you now, huh? Here, wear this." He took off his sweater and toppled it onto Alice's head, revealing his sleeveless shirt.

Alice stared at him with a frown. "You're the one who gets cold now, idiot."

"No, I've told you times! The less I'm wearing clothes, the healthier I am~ Now, wear it, quick!" Boris said as he jumped off the bed and locked the door, then jumped back to the bed while Alice stuffed herself into the sweater.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, as Boris was opening the window again, and the cold wind entered, but Alice realized it wasn't so cold now that she wore Boris' sweater.

"Let's get out~! I wanna show you something!" Boris grinned at her, offering a hand, but then he glanced around to reach for a scarf and took off his own muffler, before stuffing and wrapping Alice with them.

"Now it's warmer, right? Let's go!" He chuckled and climbed out, then offered his arms to catch her.

Alice shrugged and followed suit, but then hesitated when she was about to climb out, glaring at Boris.

"If I get hurt from doing this..."

"I won't even let a scratch on you, Alice." Boris smiled at her determinedly and took her hands firmly. "Trust me?"

Alice's eyes widened, her face heating up, despite it was already hot from fever. She grinned and took his hand, and carefully climbed out, into his arms.

~.X.~

The two were running through the crowded district in the starry night. The district was filled with city lamps, and adults were everywhere, making it difficult for Boris and Alice to move, but he held her hand firmly, making sure he wouldn't lose her.

"Where...are...we...going...hh?" Alice panted miserably.

"It's nearby...Oh, you're not used to run, Al?" Boris stopped, staring at her in concern.

"Sorry...hh...I'm very bad at sports..." she heaved gratefully because he stopped dragging her, but suddenly he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, then bowed so she'd be on his back.

"B-Boris!"

"It's OK~! You look like you can use a piggy back, Al." Boris chuckled as he then took Alice on his back and walked past the crowd again. Alice smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I'm so lucky to have a big bro like you, Boris..." she mumbled.

Boris' heart pounded faster for no reason, he was smiling but blushing at the same time. It felt weird that he was happy and embarrassed for no reason.

They arrived in the park, where it was even more crowded than the district, people were gathering around something that appeared to be a stage. Boris tiptoed, trying to get a look, but then he carefully put Alice down and stood on the edge of a fountain.

"Oh, it's started already!" he whined.

"What is it?" Alice asked curiously and followed suit Boris, standing on the fountain, then gasped. "Oh! A concert!" the girl flushed in excitement, her turquoise orbs glimmering.

Boris chuckled and stared at her, then smiled affectionately as he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"They're an indie band from Richford...I gotta admit, they're so good, huh?"

Alice glanced at him, then raised her eyebrows. "But you're also a great singer, Boris. I like it when you sing."

Boris laughed and blushed harder, pushing her face to look at the concert.

"_...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home...I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew..."_

Suddenly, Boris tugged her hand, and she looked up at him, while he jumped off the fountain edge.

"May I have this dance~? I didn't have the chance last Hallowe'en..." he smiled cutely.

Alice laughed and nodded, jumping into his arms, and they started to do their child-dance, swinging away from the crowd near the play grounds.

"_...Please, don't be in love with someone else...please, don't have somebody waiting on you..._"

Their dance slowed down as the silver-haired singer sang this part of the song. Both Boris and Alice looked down, still swinging, but blushing at the same time.

"This is awkward." Alice blurted out.

"Y-Yeah..." Boris heaved, but his hand on her waist tightened.

"Um...It's so awkward, I can't take it anymore, bro—"

"No, I like it this way!" Boris blurted out, hugging the girl to prevent her from straying away.

Alice's eyes widened as she was muffed in his broad, warm chest, wrapped in his skinny arms, as he controlled their dance in his own pace. This was weird...what's wrong with Boris? He only liked her as a sister, right? This was...normal, right? Brothers hugged their sisters right?

Alice unsurely hugged him back. _Please_, she thought, _Please let this be a sibling-thingy...not something else..._

"_...This night is flawless, don't you let it go...I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone...I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew..."_

"_I was enchanted to meet you..._"

~.X.~

Boris was leaning on her window frame, staring at Alice dreamily with a smile on his face as he watched her drank her medicine and got up the bed. She was about to take off the sweater, but Boris shook his head.

"It's OK, Alice...You can borrow it some more time." He said cheerfully.

"Um...Okay." Alice put down her hands and pulled her blanket, staring back at Boris. "Thanks...for tonight, Boris. I think I'm feeling much better...And...Um..." she was at loss of words.

Boris seemed very content by just staring at her, he didn't say anything, his mind was completely somewhere else.

"Boris?"

"Huh? Eh? What?"

"You're...the best brother I could ever ask." Alice finally said, praying in her heart it was the right thing to say.

Boris' expression faltered, and his eyes were down to the blanket, his smile slowly faded away.

"...Y-Yeah? I'm...glad that you think so." He reluctantly patted her head again.

"I hope...I can be your sister..._forever_." Alice swallowed, picking her words carefully.

Boris' hand on her head stopped. He then sighed and pulled her blanket to cover her head and laughed.

"Of course, silly. I'll be your big bro forever and ever and ever!" he grinned while she groaned and pulled down her blanket of her head,then he was startled as she put up her pinky finger.

"Promise? Pinky promise?"

Boris took quite a long while to stare at that pinky finger, then stared at Alice quickly before grinning and took out his own pinky finger.

"Of course, duh." He interwined his pinky with hers and then they shook it as they sang together;

"_Pinky swear made, whoever breaks the promise has to swallow a thousand of needles..._" Then they pushed their thumbs on each other's together. "_Sealed with a kiiiisss..._!"

They laughed and let go of each other's fingers, and Alice turned off her table lamp. They stared at each other again, and then Boris chuckled, pulling up her blanket again.

"Now, go to sleep, little sister...I'll sing a song for you!"

"Yay...! Thank you, Boris..." Alice yawned and wrapped her shoulders with the blanket and lied down as Boris started to sing.

"_Caterpillar in the tree...how you wonder who you'll be...can't go far but you can always dream..."_

"_Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight..."_

"_I promise you there will come a day..."_

"_Butterfly fly away..._"

~.X.~

Boris was frowning deeply as he closed the window of Alice's room and carefully climbed down the second floor and slipped off the patio easily. He stared up at her window with smoldering eyes and then looked down, looking at his pinky finger.

He was wondering if he could stand being her big bro forever and ever...But that's all she wanted, and she made it clear to him.

What if he wanted something more? In fact, he realised he was beginning to wish for something more...

"Hah, maybe just a stupid fling!" Boris scoffed and walked out of the yard casually, crossing the street to get to his own house.

Although, he couldn't ignore the annoying warmth still trailing on his pinky finger.

* * *

Extra: Earlier This Morning...

Gray's eyes widened as Alice loudly revealed the ugly truth.

Cooties! _...Cooties!? This is terrible_!

"Oh no...Oh no, Alice...I'm dying!" Gray groaned and facepalmed, slumping into the sofa again.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I know just how to eradicate cooties!" Alice said firmly, crossing her arms. Gray perked up a little and glanced at her through his fingers on his face.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "How? Tell me."

Alice cleared her throat. "But I warn you, Dad, this will be so hard, because the subject is Vivy!"

"Oh, just tell me! I don't have much time!"

"Fine...To heal your cooties, you have to kiss Vivaldi, somewhere on the face."

Gray was silent for quite a while, Alice frowned at this response. Suddenly, Gray scoffed and shrugged, laughing miserably.

He laughed and slowly started to whine.

"Yep, I'm dead meat."

And thus, began Gray's adventure of stalking Vivaldi Verona Dupre...


	14. Curious, Happy, Love!

_Finally, Peter's first appearance! What do you think?_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for The Gifted!**

* * *

Curious, Happy, Love!

* * *

"But Principal, please consider again..."

"No, Crysta. Peter White has to be dropped out!"

"He's a magnificent talent, a smart one too, Principal. Aren't those more important than his disability?"

"Precisely. I cannot accept a blind student no matter how bright he or she is. Those with phsycal or mental issue should just go to that stupid Dodo Academy. I only accept perfect students."

"Is that so, ma'am...well I suppose I can do nothing about it..."

Peter White retreated from the Principal's door and gripped his walking stick. He then, using his hearing and his walking stick, carefully went to search of his locker.

Just a month ago, Peter had an accident and lost his ability to see. He was blind, and his life was over. Despite Peter was a young pianist with international degree, apparently, Richford couldn't accept blind people.

If Richford couldn't, no other places would accept him. He had nowhere to go. He's finished, just a history.

After taking out his books and everything else from his locker, he felt if there was something left inside, and then slammed it close before bringing his goods carefully in one hand, other hand tapping the stick to help him feel the path.

He carefully got down the school's porch and sighed, thinking deep.

Peter had a big dream, to be a professional pianist. He wanted to be heard across the world, entertain many kinds of people. Actually, right then, all he wanted was to play the piano—he wondered if his hands could be familiar enough with the keys, despite his blindness...

But then, who would listen to a blind boy?

Not to mention he was an albino. He stood out too much with the white hair and his pale, sensitive skin. It was easy for his teachers to spot him out and gave him more attention, which irritate many students. He also had red irises, a genetical issue that happened in every five generations in his family.

Peter felt that he's a kid from a freakshow when he first gone to school. Girls were afraid of him, because red eyes indicated wizards. Boys mocked him as a freak. Yet, that didn't matter when he could see and play the piano.

Now he's blind and he had nothing to live.

RRRIIIING!

The albino stiffened when the school bell's rang loudly, and he could hear eager steps coming from his rich school. He heard the main door opened behind him, and he could hear laughter.

"Heeey White! I heard you're dumped out huh, blind bat?" he heard many steps approaching and circling around him.

"That's what you get for being an attention-sucker!"

"I didn't—"

"Shut up, numbskull!" Peter's heart jumped when someone kicked his shin, and he fell kneeling to the ground. The laughters were ringing in his ears. His books fell along with his walking stick. He was blind and he couldn't find his things because of it.

The bullies laughed even louder to see Peter frantically swiping his hands on the ground, looking for his books or at least his walking stick.

"You're like playing single-man show, right? Here, why don't you train and be a _Daredevil_, prancing around blindly and save the day?" a boy mocked, tapping something that sounded like his walking stick. Peter heard some kicks around him, assuming that the boys were kicking away his books.

He wished this would end. He wanted to die.

"Einstein I choose you!"

"OOO AAA AARGH EEEP!"

Peter heard frantic light steps, and the bullies around him shrieked, as he felt something rushing and ripped.

"Hey! What the heck is wrong with your freaking monkey!"

"Get off me! Aaargh! He bites me!"

"Stop him! Make him stop, stupid prat!"

"Then leave that boy alone, stuck up ugly prats!" Peter heard the girl's voice again. Oh man, a girl trying to save her...what a life! He begged in his heart for her to run, or she'll get murdered...

"Who do you think you are, dumbass!? Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I won't kick you!"

"Yeah!"

This is it...Peter hated himself because he couldn't do nothing but listen.

"Ha! You're ugly and mean! No one will want you! You'll never get a girlfriend, you'll never get married and you'll never be a president! Go ahead, do it, and I'll tell all the girls that you're sickos who'd hurt the weak!"

Peter facepalmed.

She's setting fire to the kerosene.

He couldn't help but admire her guts...but maybe she's just dumb.

"Y-You...You little..."

"What's going on here?" another familiar voice approached. "Alice, what the heck are you doing in my school?"

"Scarecrow, those prats are bullying this prat!" the girl, apparently named Alice, explained to the newcomer.

"Blood, you know that airhead?" a bully asked, and Peter realized that the newcomer was his senior, Blood Dupre.

"Watch your mouth, Elburg. She's dumb, but she's as fierce as a crazy monkey." Blood deadpanned.

"No, actually, as fierce as Stitch." Alice corrected.

"Whatever. What the heck were you doing with Peter White anyways!?" Blood incredulously scolded the boys. "If you don't promise to stop bullying him, I'll report to Mrs. Snowpidgeon!" he threatened.

"Wait, don't!" the boys whined.

"Scarecrow, you're such a snitch." Alice snorted.

"Sh-Shut up. Anyways, you're...better now?"

"Yup! I'm healthy as a horse! Anyways..." Peter heard the girl was walking around him, and then, stuffed his books to his chest. "Are you hurt somewhere? Wait, let me see...oh, they kicked your shin! But it doesn't look so bad..." he felt her tapping his shin softly, and his body shivered.

"Th-Thanks..." Peter stuttered out shyly, and he felt warm when she giggled.

"So," he heard Blood said, trying to gain back the girl's attention. "Why the heck are you not at school?"

"I just came out of the hospital for check up, and Mum let me walk home." Peter heard the girl explaining with nervous tone, something that couldn't be noticed without intensive listening. "Anyways, you're Peter White, right?"

"Huh? Yes, I am. H-How do you know?" He wasn't expecting this.

"I saw you in the hospital last month..." he noted how she sounded a bit down. "I saw them brought you on the rolling mattress to the emergency room...what happened?"

The white-haired boy bit his lower lip and sighed. "Oh...I...my driver lost control of the car and we hit a truck..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that...how's your driver?"

"He's...he died..."

There was a long silence. Not an awkward one—loss at word, yes, but not awkward. A very sad one.

"Why were you at the hospital last month?" Blood finally broke the silence. "I thought you were busy with festival and zoo..."

"O-Oh, I'm...you know, monthly dental check-up, hahaha!" even if Blood wasn't blind, they could clearly heard how nervous she was. "Anyways, I gotta go home! See ya! And, Peter?"

"Huh?" he almost jumped.

"I want to play with you if we can meet again, alright? Oh," she suddenly took his hand and shook it. "...And nice to meet you! I'm Alice Liddell."

~.X.~

And we're back to Dodo Academy! That rainy, thunderous day on the first week of November, a dramatic cry was heard from the small school. Pierce's cry to be specific...

"Noooo! Nooo! Don't kill me!" the boy cried helplessly, cornering himself in the class.

"Pierce, seriously! Just one tiny stab—"

"Aaah! Aaaaah no! No! No!"

Boris sighed and shrugged, leaving his cousin. Nightmare frowned, crossing his arms in worry, Alice was still trying to convince the boy that it wouldn't hurt so bad. Julius had already half way done with his own research, and Gray...

"Wait, children, where is Gray?" Mr. Gowland asked, just realizing this.

"Uhm...he's..."

"_What the hell is wrong with you, dumb fuck!? Leave me the hell alone!_" a familiar shriek came from the hallway.

Then, the class' door was slammed open. Pierce shrieked and curled in the corner. Vivaldi appeared with fiery wrath on her face as she dragged Gray's collar.

"I believe this stupid sicko is yours!" Vivaldi deadpanned grudgingly. "Listen' up! I may not be a discipline student, but it's so effing embarrassing to be stalked—Oh~ Alice~! You're healthy again~!" the purplette dropped Gray off her grip and skipped to a nonchalant Alice, who was busy holding Pierce's finger to stab it with a needle.

"Hey, Vivy."

"Bro! Glad you're back! Wait, what the heck are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to get a bit of blood from Pierce so we can know his blood-type." Alice explained.

Vivaldi hummed and for the first time, she observed her surrounding. "Blood-type? Wow, that's so advantageous! We wouldn't do that project unless we're on Highschool!"

"OOOOW!" Pierce cried as Alice finally stabbed his index finger.

"Huh? Seriously?" Alice looked impressed, then grinned. "This is awesome! Nighty, won't you get the sample glass?"

Nightmare handed a small square glass to the girl, who dropped some blood to the surface.

"It's done, Pierce! Now we can know your blood type!" Alice cheered, ruffling the boy's head. "Good job, you're such a brave boy, lil bro!"

"I-I am...?" Pierce stuttered, blushing happily.

"Hey, hey, I want to try too! How do you do it?" Vivaldi asked curiously. "My school should do this kind of projects often!"

"Well, this is a special school, because we learn faster from real practice..." Mr. Gowland chuckled. "Alright come and join Alice's desk, Vivaldi. Gray, get to your seat. I'll explain this from the beginning!"

"Today, we're going to do a practice to test and find out which is our blood type. There are four types, according to Karl Leindsteiner; A, B, O and AB. To find out, first, we have to take blood from anywhere—I suggest your finger—and dropped it on two different places on the glass sample."

"Next, name them A and B, so you can differ which is which. After that, I've provided two type of serum called Anti-A and Anti-B. Drop each of them on different blood you've prepared, and then we'll know what is your blood type."

Vivaldi had used Gray's desk for her own research, since Gray was too busy staring at her.

"Oh!" Vivaldi gasped. "My blood turned like jelly because I dropped the anti-A serum on it! What does that mean?"

"Well..." Julius cleared his throat. "You should try the anti-B first to the other sample. If your blood aglomerrates, that means it has aglutinin B which he A and AB type has."

"Okay...whatever." Vivaldi shrugged and dropped the anti-B on her blood. "It doesn't..._aglomerrate_! What does that mean again?"

"It means...you're the A-type." Gray sighed, and Vivaldi realized he was leaning to her face. "That fits you so much...now..."

"Gray, what the heck are you doing getting close to my face!?" Vivaldi pushed his face away nonchalantly and then grinned to her blood. "Cool, I'm A-type, huh? What about ya, Monrey?"

"A-type." Julius muttered irritatedly. "You don't really look like the A-type, though."

Vivaldi twitched. "What the heck does that mean!?"

Julius sighed and looked around the class, then crossed his arms. "Well, in Asia, there's a belief that blood-type can define most of one's personality. For example:..."

"An A-Type is a hardworker, obedient and perfectionist." Julius explained, "B-type is the opposite, they're carefree, optimist, and hate ordinary things, and like to be different." He nodded to Boris, who grinned widely—his shirt was already off.

"O-type had an aura that makes anyone wants to befriend them. They also like to procrastinate works, bad at lying and when they really want something, they'd do everything to get it." Julius glanced in suspicion to Nightmare, who tried not to look pressured.

"The last, AB-type, they're very hard to understand. If A-type wants to be understood while B-type doesn't, AB-type is hard to understand. But they usually coped with unique personalities."

Vivaldi turned to see Gray was asleep beside her, then pushed him off her shoulder, blushing madly. "Hey, dude! What's your blood type?" she asked, shaking his shoulders. The girl groaned and took out the skittle on his table, and fed him awake.

"Mm...Skittles—V-Vivy...?" Gray fell off his chair, and his friends laughed at his antics.

"Dude! What the heck is wrong with you!? Seriously!" Vivaldi sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, what is your blood type?"

Gray stared at her for a while. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Vivaldi shrugged.

"Very-very curious or not very curious but just curious?" Gray narrowed his golden eyes on her.

Vivaldi deadpanned at him, unimpressed. "Forget it."

"Oh, so you don't wanna know...? Fine, that's alright...what a shame..." Gray shrugged.

Vivaldi twitched and turned at him again, feeling very curious. "Okay, I'm very curious! Tell me, idiot!"

Gray glanced at her with his eyebrows raised. "Okay, but you'll have to do me a favor."

Vivaldi sighed and facepalmed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Will you let me kiss your face?"

...

...

Nightmare's jaw fell. Ace looked curious. Julius' glasses fell down his nose. Alice froze. Pierce gaped pricelessly, and Boris twitched in disbelief.

SMACK

"Hell no!" Vivaldi yelled, and Mr. Gowland gasped as Gray feld across the class. "What the—who do you think I am, idiot! I'm not some cheap girl who'd kiss and strip to get anything she wants! You're so mean, Gray! I so freakin' hate you!" she scowled and ran away from the class with teary eyes.

Gray grunted and got up, feeling in pain, but it wasn't a big deal than how guilty he felt. His eyes widened and he suddenly ran out of the class.

"Vivaldi! Wait! I'm sorry!" he called as he left the class.

"Boy, that escalated quickly..." the class chorused.

Mr. Gowland sighed and then took his noteboard as he walked to the middle of the class. "Alright, then, are you done with it?"

"Yes, Mr. Gowland..." the class answered.

"Now, I'll take a note and then I'll explain you about blood donating. Ace?"

"I'm O-type, sir~! Awesome right! Oh my GOD!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ace, get back to your seat..Alice?"

"AB-type, Mr. Gowland." Alice answered knowingly, and got some curious stares from her friends. Julius was scowling, however.

"Boris?"

"B-type, ehehe! B for Boris!"

"Fits you very well, Boris. Gray is out...Julius?"

"A-type, sir." Julius scoffed at how obvious this was.

"Nightmare?"

"O-type, sir..."

"Wow, I'm surprised about that. But then again, O-type has two category; introvert and extrovert. I guess you're the introvert...Now, Pierce?"

"...A-t-t-type..." the youngest boy in class sobbed.

"Okay, good. I'll explain to Gray myself...now, everyone pay attention to this chart..."

~.X.~

Finally recess time. Ace burtsed out of the school with Alice on his back—apparently giving the girl a piggy back was a fun thing—and Boris followed behind with a jealous scowl. Nightmare laughed behind him, while Pierce pushed his chair carefully. Julius came out the last, bringing the lunch that Ace had made for them.

It had been a routine for them; Ace would bake many bread for lunch, Alice brought her personal blend of tea, and they'd all sit under the tree where Julius would usually spend his time alone, and enjoyed the recess.

"Hey, since Gray's not here, can we eat his part?" Nightmare grinned devilishly.

"You're right! Aweee great! You can have them all, Alice!" Ace chuckled vigorously.

"Hey! I thought Nightmare said 'we'!" Boris twitched.

"I want your tea, Alice." Julius said, ignoring the others. Alice smiled and opened the thermos and poured some for Julius.

"Hey, we want some too..." Pierce braced himself to say. They were fans of her personal blend. It tastes different each time she made, but always good—just the taste or smell are usually different.

"Too bad Einstein can't come here..." Alice sighed after sipping her tea. "Lorina took him for vaccine. Anyways, that project earlier was fun!"

"Yeah, but it hurt..." Pierce mumbled.

"What a crybaby!" Ace laughed.

"Shut up, don't mock my cousin, only I can do that, dumbass..." Boris smacked Ace in a friendly gesture, and they laughed. Pierce grinned shyly.

"Alice, you're the AB-type, right?" Julius suddenly asked again.

"Yes, AB-negative. Actually I know Gray's an AB-positive."

"Really? No wonder he's so...quirky?"

"Oh, wait, I need to know this from the firsthand." Julius cut off Boris. "Your relatives are famous, so...their profiles are everywhere on the internet. Mr. Lewis Liddell and Mrs. Carroll Liddell were B-types. Lorina Liddell, your oldest sister was O-type and your second older sister, Edith Liddell was B-type."

"So what's the question, Jule?" Nightmare asked in confuse, but Alice fell silent, realizing what's on the Wallflower's head.

Julius frowned. "Mr. Gowland had explained, right? O-types plus O-types would only result O-types. A plus A has possibilities to result A-type or O-type, as well as B-types resulting B or O-type. A type plus B-type will result AB, A or B type and never O-type."

"Your parents were all B-type, Alice, how come you're AB?"

Now everyone were staring at Alice with intense curiosity.

Alice sighed and looked down on her tea.

"Fine...They're not my real parents."

"What...?" Nightmare looked terribly shocked.

"Not even you know about this, Nighty?" Boris asked in disbelief, since Gray and Nightmare were supposed to be Alice's oldest friends.

Nightmare shook his head, and frowned at Alice questioningly. The girl shrugged and took a bread from Ace.

"My Dad were twins. Lewis is the youngest twin, and Charles, my real Dad, is the eldest. Dad was B-type. My Mum's name was Lorina, and the Lorina, whom you think is my older sister, had her name taken from my Real Mum."

"What happened to your parents?" Ace asked with a worried frown, pouring more tea for the girl.

The girl sighed again and smiled blankly. "My Dad passed away because he was ill, long before I was born. My Mum took care of me for three years, then she passed away from an accident in her work. She was an Animal Researcher who took care of sick animals in Africa. A horde of wild Ox slammed her jeep and it rolled off the cliff..."

Alice noticed the terrified looks on her brothers' faces, and smiled calmingly. "But I'm okay, because I don't really remember her. Plus, I really think that Lewis and Carroll are my real parents, and my older sisters are like my real siblings, and they also think that I'm really their family."

Ace suddenly hugged and squeezed the girl. "Oh, poor princess...You're such a strong girl! Do not worry, milady. I'll stay by your side!"

"Stop that, moron!" Boris tried to push Ace away from her. "It's the job for a big brother to protect his sister. You can count on me, Alice!" the boy grinned at the girl, who laughed.

"Sure, but put on your shirt, Boris."

"Alice! You're younger than me! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Ignore him. That moron will soon catches cold, he won't get to school and the school will be at peace for a bit." Nightmare rolled his eye.

"What the heck! You wanna fight!?" Boris irritatedly chased Nightmare who laughed and quickly rolled away.

"Boris! You loot! Put down those cookies! Hey! Where are you taking them!?" Ace shrieked and chased Boris to get the cookies he stole.

Alice laughed as she watched the three chasing each other. Pierce giggled as he watched her laughing, feeling warm himself. Julius stared at the girl softly, and took her hand, giving a soft, comforting rub.

Alice noticed his gesture and smiled at him. "I'm really okay, bro. Besides, I've got all of you with me here, right?" she convinced him.

Julius gave her a warm, rare smile. "Of course." He kissed her fingers. "I wish you'd stay like this, Alice."

The girl, and Pierce, blushed at this gesture. Pierce twitched and quickly sat between the two protectively, while Alice was glaring at her hand. Julius glared at Pierce threateningly, but he couldn't help but feel impressed that Pierce wouldn't budge for Alice.

"Hey, Al!" Ace called hysterically, waving across the yard.

"Check this out!" Boris yelled and pointed to Nightmare.

Alice's eyes widened in shock, while the friends around her smiled encouragingly as they watched Nightmare slowly stood from his wheelchair.

Using the chair to balance himself, he carefully straightened up his posture, and while shivering, he slowly let go of his chair and was standing on his two feet. The silver-haired boy gasped and then smiled, laughing nervously.

Alice stood and quickly ran to approach them, to watch closer.

Nightmare bit his lower lip and slowly, despite how he felt his feet were squigglish, he took a step. Two step, and he almost tripped, but he managed to balance himself. Another step, fourth, five, and he saw Alice was holding out her hands for him.

"Come here, Nighty!" she cheered him.

Nightmare laughed and panted as he tried to step again, his hands were hold out to reach hers.

He finally got her, and laughed happily.

"I got you!" Nightmare cheered, but then gasped as Alice suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

"You got me, Nighty! Nighty...Oh I'm so proud of you, bro!" she squealed and jumped around his waist.

Nightmare blushed but smiled softly. "I couldn't do it without their help, though." He grinned to Boris, who took out a thumb.

Alice giggled. "You guys are amazing!" she praised. "I'll never regret comin here...I _love this school so much_!" she cheered honestly and hugged the silver-haired boy again.

The other boys were stunned at her confession, and smiled, despite they were blushing.

They were glad she loved this school. Besides, all of them were part of Dodo Academy. If she loved Dodo Academy, that only meant one thing.

She loved them so much, too.


	15. In Love?

_Here, we'll focus on Gray and Vivy's development. Enjoy!_

_And...happy Valentine! This chapter matched the season, I think~_

* * *

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

In Love?

* * *

Still on the same day that noon, the cafeteria of Richford Private School was filled with many rich students, sitting on luxurious outdoor umbrella benches, eating expensive food and expensive drinks on glamorous silver tools.

However, only one group was far outstanding than the other—already outstanding—groups.

It was Bella Geese and her clique, the most popular girls in RPS. They were surrounded by bodyguards and butlers, their eating tools made from platinum.

"Tell us more about that love of your life, Bella!" one of her friend asked with a dreamy face.

"Oh, he's perfect...! Mysterious but honest...With the most beautiful, most stunning, most charming, brilliant turquoise eyes I've ever seen...!" Bella sighed dreamily and drank her smoothie. "Oh, PrinceAl...!"

"Whoa, wait...he's a prince...!?" her friends, except Trixie, gasped.

"I don't think so...It's just Bella's antics everytime she has a crush..." Trixie said nonchalantly, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care if he isn't...The way his tresses of blond covering those innocent eyes, making him so mysterious...like, like a guardian angel...He's kind and attentive, with soft voice that pitched sweetly at rare times..." Bella went on and on.

"But, his name, it's only Al?" her other friend asked curiously.

Bella blinked, and turned to Trixie, who sighed. "He only told us his nickname..."

"This is it...!" Bella started to cry. "I'll never meet him again!"

"Oh, drama queen, stahp, will ya?" Trixie giggled, then flicked her fingers. "We can always ask Vivaldi Dupre about it..."

Bella slammed her fists to the table. "Are you crazy!? She's like, his girlfriend! Vivaldi would wring us up—"

"Why the fuck would I wring you, again?" everyone shut up as they realized Vivaldi was just passing by, two ice cream in her hands.

"Er, we...I mean, um...uh..."

"Viv, what's Al's full name?" Trixie asked straight forwardly, and her friends gasped in shock, then glared at Vivaldi terrifiedly.

Thepurplette paled in comparison, and nervously scratched her cheek with a finger.

"Al...? Al...? Oh, yo-you mean _that_ Al?" she grimaced and mentally slapped herself. Crap, Bella was seriously having a big crush with Al, which in reality, was Alice Liddell! A girl! Vivaldi's first friend ever! A girl! Bella was a girl, Alice was a girl, and...Bella liked Alice...Bella liked a girl...Girl likes girl!?

Bella still believed that Al was a boy! Damn! Vivaldi mentally banged her head on the wall.

"Wh-What's the big deal anyway!" Vivaldy blurted out, then had an idea. "He's mine!"

The popular girls gasped, and Bella slammed her hands on the table again, glaring at the purplette.

"I like him! I'll make him mine!" Bella yelled.

Since Vivaldi was known for being the notorious tomboyish bully in RPS, she was feared, and she thought that a simple threat would cut Bella's hope off.

"Touch him and I'll rip your head off!"

The whole cafeteria grimaced at this infamous threat. There was a rumor among the RPS students that Vivaldi once had beaten a high school student and broke his neck, bare-handed.

"I'll take you on, I'll do whatever to make him mine!" Bella sworn whole-heartedly.

The whole cafeteria gasped. That just showed how much Bella liked this 'Al'. Vivaldi mentally flipped a table and bang her head to the wall.

Crap, it just made the opposite effect! The purplette sighed and quickly thought of something.

"His name is Alfred Wilder." Vivaldi lied thoughtfully. "And I was just lying about him being my boyfriend. He's my..."

"...Your cousin?" Bella smirked.

"My fiancè." Vivaldi grinned wickedly, and the whole cafeteria was all 'WHAAAAT!?' while Bella's jaw fell on the ground, and her friend shrieked in disbelief.

"Oh no, my ice creams are melting..." Vivaldi nonchalantly walked away still with the ice cream, while the cafeteria was on commotion. Doctors and nurses came rushing to treat an unconscious rich princess surrounded by her crying friends.

A certain dark-haired boy with golden eyes watched all those events with wide eyes, impressed beyond everything. His pale cheeks were flushed. Gray couldn't believe how cool Vivaldi had handled that situation.

He continued on stalking the purplette.

~.X.~

Gray was wondering why would Vivaldi bought two ice cream, and for unknown reason—although obvious to you reader—he was worried if she was bringing one for someone...but maybe it could be Blood, her brother, or a girl...but then again she had no friends in this school.

"Ah, you're still here, prats. Good kids." He heard her said, and peeked to see who she was talking to.

Vivaldi was kneeling infront of two first-graders, a boy and a girl, who were dirty and seemed to be just crying.

"You weren't fighting again, right?"

"N-No, ..." the two muttered in fear.

"Have you apologized to each other?" Vivaldi quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes..." the two nodded slowly.

"Good, here." Vivaldi handed a chocolate ice cream to the boy, and the vanilla to the girl. "Now take it, eat it together, hold your hands and get out of this place. This is my favorite tree." The purplette smiled softly, despite her harsh words.

The younger kids looked dazzled, and shyly took the ice cream, and held hands."Th-Thank you, Ms. Dupre..." they said together and started to walk away as ordered.

Vivaldi watched them go and sighed as she lied on the tree. "Heh, little silly prats..." she snickered, and then glanced above her. "Hey, you still up there, birdie?"

Gray heard a clear chirp from the tree. He hadn't gotten over his shock from what Vivaldi had done to the kids, but then she had shown another surprise.

Vivaldi climbed up on the tree and sat on a branch whereas a bird nest hung safely. There was only one little robin bird in it.

"You seem better, chicky. Hold still, will ya?" Vivaldi carefully tried to touch and take off the small bandage on the chick's wing.

"CHIRP! CHIRP!" the robin bird pierced her finger.

"Ouch you mother effing—hold still, I fuckin' said, or I'll fuckin' drop ya!" Vivaldi growled and finally took off the bandage. "Finally." She sighed and took the little bird into her hands. "I'm gonna throw you away from here."

Gray and the bird grimaced and paled at this statement. Vivaldi rose onto her feet, still on the branch, then lifted her hands, while the bird chirped frantically at the height.

"If ya wanna survive, ya must handle this!" the purplette made a pitcher strike and yelled, "Off ya go, birdie!" (a/n: please do not try this to any other birds)

"CHIIIIRP!" Gray shut his eyes as he saw the little bird frantically fapped its wings, as it headed straight to an oak.

Did she seriously had to force things up!?

"See? There's nothing to fear..." Gray heard Vivaldi said, and he peeked to see the little robin was flying. Vivaldi was sitting, swinging her feet back and forth, hanging on the branch. "No scram and make your own family." She shooed the bird who was about to land near her.

"I'll cook you if you come near me."

"Chirp!" the bird quickly fled off at the threat, making Vivaldi laugh.

Suddenly, she stopped laughing when she saw Gray appeared from the bushes.

"Man, what the fuck!? Just what the hell are you doing here!?" Vivaldi yelled. "Y-You were stalking me, weren't ya?"

Gray didn't say anything, but he lifted his head to watch the robin fled away.

"You helped people, but they're still afraid of you. Why are you still helping them?" he asked, instead of answering.

Vivaldi blushed and scowled at this. "You saw everything?"

"Uh-huh...Do you always do that?" Gray asked.

The purplette blushed deeper. "Don't ever tell anyone about it. I'll fuckin' kill you." She said, looking down. "I also said that to others which I helped..." she mumbled shyly.

"Why?" Gray asked again.

Vivaldi scowled, looking up to stare at Gray with flaming cheeks, then groaned.

"You'll the only one who'll know this, OK? You better take this secret to the grave."

"I'm sure you know I'm good at shutting my mouth." Gray simply stated and climbed the tree to sit beside the purplette.

~.X.~

"Well, you see...you know fairy tales like Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Uh-huh."

"...You wouldn't sleep, when I tell you this, right?" Vivaldi gave a pointed look to Gray, who quickly slapped his cheeks.

"I swear I won't."

"Okay,well, in those tales, the main characters were always people who had nothing. Since they had nothing at the beginning, in the end, they could have a happy ending." Vivaldi pulled her feet and hugged her knees. "Like other kids...Like Alice, and that bird, those kids, many others...Since they had nothing in the beginning, they have a story. A story to gain an ending."

"While me...I...I already have everything." Vivaldi grinned, and Gray raised his eyebrows. The purplette suddenly rolled and hung on the branch upside down. "I'm rich, I have loving parents, a brother, I actually don't need to go to school, my future is set, I'll take over the corporation, and I don't need to cook or clean up, since I have maids and butlers. I have everything."

Gray hummed and joined to hung upside down beside her. "So, since you think you've gotten everything, you help people, despite they wouldn't think of you as a better person?"

"I don't care..." Vivaldi scoffed. "I'm like, that characters in fairy tales that appear to help the plot going, you know? After that, I'm nothing more in the main story. Like the Fairy Godmother, or the Hunter and the Seven Dwarves. After that, the Princess would marry the Prince and they wouldn't talk of the Hunter or the Fairy anymore."

"Don't you want to mean something more?" Gray asked again.

"Well it means something, duh." Vivaldi rolled her eyes. "I mean, if it weren't because of their help, they wouldn't get their happy ending. I just want to be the character that help. I'll be happy if one day they're happy."

Gray blushed when she smiled brightly yet softly. The dark haired boy looked away and stared at the upside down school garden.

"I kinda understand that..." Gray said, making Vivalid turn to stare at him. "But still, even though you already have everything, doesn't mean that you can't have a happy ending."

Vivaldi scowled in confuse. "But I'm already happy."

Gray chuckled. "Despite what you've told me, I don't really believe that you already have everything. I mean, we can't have everything. We have to sacrifice something to be ultimately happy. Nothing is perfect."

Vivaldi was still staring, listening intently. Gray was really mature for his age. Those videogames he played everynight might be the reason for this.

"What do you think I haven't had?"

"Well, you look the happiest around Alice. You didn't have friends in the beginning, right?" Gray teased.

"Yeah, but now I have her!"

"But Alice..." Gray looked a bit nervous as he said; "I mean, friends can't be forever around you. We're still kids. One day, we'll go on our own ways, separating..."

Vivaldi frowned.

"Then," Gray said again, "One day, we'll fall in love."

"Fall in love...?" Vivaldi frowned deeper. Gray blushed at his own words and frantically corrected.

"I-I mean, not have to be 'us' I just mean we, by—"

"Hahaha! Are you fucking kidding me? Falling in love? Me!?" Vivaldi sat up and laughed her head off. "Holy fuck, I can't imagine_ me falling love_! That's fucking absurd!"

Gray wasn't listening to what she said, he was in his own world, blushing at the realization. Vivaldi was still laughing, and she sounded like music in his ears.

"Gray, bro, I think you've been watching too much drama...! Hahaha!"

~.X.~

"I think I'm in love with Vivy."

Alice spit her orange juice and choke on her cookies in her mouth, then fell off the dining chair. Einstein was jumping around and shrieking furiously, Grandma Anne's jaw fell.

Gray was blushing, but staring down at the dining table as if it was picturing a certain purplette.

"I-In love!?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not cooties, Alice. It turns out, I'm in love with her!" Gray blurted out and yanked his dark hair. "Her blackcurrant hair, those soft Jell-O red lips, that white-cotton-candy skin so soft, her Pocky eyelashes—"

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, I heard the wedding bells already!" Grandma Anne giggled and walked around the table to hug Gray. "Gray is a big boy!"

Alice was still pricelessly confused. The idea of being in 'love' was definitely the last thing on her list.

"H-How does that feel?" Alice asked unsurely.

"It feels..." Gray was clenching his chest, frowning seriously. "Like I'm on a roller coaster rolling down, and there is something tickling in my stomach...And I wanted to see her all the time."

"Aww, that's love, son!" Grandma cooed and ruffled his head. "Congrats! And good luck!"

"Good luck?" Alice and Gray asked in confuse.

"Well," Grandma giggled and pulled a seat beside Gray. "Naturally, when you're in love with someone, you'd want that someone to love you as well, right?"

Gray's face was boiling red and he nodded solemnly. "I have to make Vivaldi in love with me—Vivaldi...in love...with me...?" steams rose from his face as he was imagining how would it be if Vivaldi was in love with him.

* * *

Gray's Imagination

Gray was sleeping on her lap as Vivaldi was feeding him Skittles.

"My lovely bunny Gray...I love you so much...open your mouth, dearie~!" Vivaldi cooed, holding a Skittle between her fingers.

"Yes, my love..." Gray opened his mouth and she dropped the candy into his mouth.

Suddenly, Vivaldi said; "I'm going to feed this with my mouth, dearie~"

Vivaldi poured the Skittles into her mouth and then quickly bent down to kiss him—

* * *

"Oh my GOD! GRAY IS HAVING A NOSEBLEED!" Grandma Anne shrieked frantically as Gray's head fell on the dining table, blood flowing.

"Doctor! Doctor! AMBULANCE!" Alice frantically ran for the phone.

"Ooo! Ooo! EEP! EEEP!" And Einstein had always been frantic as he bounced around the unconscious, love-sick, nosebleeding boy.

Alice grimaced at this.

'_Being in love...!? Sounds scary!_' she thought in fear.

* * *

**First, Happy Saturday and Happy Late Valentine. **

**Secondly, I'm so proud of this chapter, what do you think?**

**Lastly, pray in your heart this won't be my last update. Ask anything, I'll answer.**


	16. Going to the Amusement Park!

**Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted!**

* * *

Going to the Amusement Park!

* * *

Elliot couldn't stop laughing when Vivaldi was telling him about her last visit to Dodo Academy; it was about a blood-type project. The purplette unconsciously had been rambling about Gray Ringmarc, which Elliot recall was Nightmare's adoptive brother.

"...But despite all that, I think he's cool. Gray's weird sometimes, but he surely says good stuff. I think of Alice as a friend, but...yeah, I want more friends...that's not wrong, right?" Vivaldi finished, her expression turned longing but a bit shy. Elliot watched his junior friend with a calm smile.

"Wanting, wishing things, hoping and stuff, those are things that make us human." Elliot said wisely. "_Daijobu desu_, Vivy. _Demo,_ it's good that you're very grateful for what you already have."

The girl was enlightened and smiled at her brother's pal. "You know what I like from you, bro? I can talk all this mushy-gushy stuff to you and don't feel awkward at all! Plus, I get to learn some Japanese slangs..."

The blond prince chuckled and sipped his chamomile tea. He used to visit the Dupre for polite tea with Blood and study group, but lately he had been visiting to chat—gossip—about a certain Dodo Academy student with Vivaldi instead. His eyes trailed around the living room, wondering if Blood was already home.

Speak of the devil, Blood entered the room and quickly caught the sight of them.

"_Konnichiwa_, Blood-_kun_. I hope you don't mind me being here too much." Elliot smiled.

Blood scoffed and shook his head as he dropped himself on a comfy chair. "I just ordered a maid for a tea...Are you guys talking about that stupid idiot Alice again?"

Vivaldi scowled in an instant. "Shut the fuck up, dude! Don't call her that! You're the fucking stupid idiot!"

Blood whistled. "But she is...I can't help but call her that. Well, not really. My nick name for her is 'Ugly'. That's what she gets for calling me 'Scarecrow'. Although we agreed on this peacefully."

Elliot and Vivaldi were startled. "Peacefully? What do you mean?" Vivaldi frowned.

"Oh yeah, haven't I told you?" Blood was totally enjoying this. "I played with her during her sick day last week. We baked a cookie, read a book, play games and I'm going to get a kitten from her neighbor—we saw the cat which given birth together..."

Vivaldi's jaw was on the floor, and veins popped on many places of her face. "Wh-Wha—What—"

"We got stuck in the basement when we tried to get a cookie dough, and you guys know what? She's so funny, I got her frightened when the light was out."

Elliot unconsciously frowned and stared at Blood coldly. The raven-haired boy knew this, as he was taking secret glances. He stopped talking as a maid came to serve him a cup of tea, and they were silent, waiting until the maid left.

Then Vivaldi yelled; "You visited her and didn't even tell me!?"

"What are you talking about, Viv..." Blood said, sipping his tea calmly. "Actually, you guys remember Madam Victorianne?"

Elliot's scowl quickly faltered at realization. "Oh...of course...She's your father's retired hunting trainer, right?"

"Oh, that freaky Granny with airguns whom you like to visit every week?" Vivaldi twitched. "That's Alice's Grandma? Holy shiet!" she laughed nervously. "I really didn't know much about Alice..."

"Neither do I..." Elliot looked down with a deep frown.

Vivaldi's head swiftly turned at Elliot. "Wait, does that mean, the couple we met at their Culture Festival...They were really Lewis and Carroll Liddell!?"

Blood's smug expression faltered. "Wow...I forgot that we saw them. Wait...that's odd..." Blood hung his head on his palm, frowning in thought.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't remember they had a third daughter..." Blood muttered. "I mean, once when I visited her, I snuck a peak on some of her family album, and coincidentally I got Mr. Lewis Liddell's family album. He had two daughters, which we all know are Lorina and Edith Liddell. There was no Alice."

Vivaldi raised her eyebrows, utterly confused. "W-Well, maybe it was taken before she was born?"

"No..." Blood shook his head. "It was just taken recently. I saw the date, it was taken three years ago, which means Alice must be just seven..."

Elliot leaned his back to the soft sofa, and hummed. "Those two are famous for their carriers...but they didn't talk much about private life. Lorina is a very famous singer, Edith is just outstanding in her acting career...but then I recall that they made a contract with their managers to stay away from their private life..."

"Why would some artists be so secretive of their private life...?" Vivaldi asked to no one. She then sighed. "I swear I don't fit in Richford...I wonder if Daddy would let me move to Dodo..."

"Shut up, forget about it." Blood rolled his eyes.

"You shut the fuck up!" Vivaldi yelled back, and the two started to shout at each other.

Elliot stared down at his empty cup of tea. That wasn't really fair. Now that he thought about this...Blood had many connections to Alice's private life—he personally knew her grandma, he even played with her on her sick day...he once saw their family's album...

The blond prince shook his head, angry to himself. What's wrong with him? Why was he being envious for such trivial things? That's childish! If he wanted to know more about Alice, then he could always...

Aha...

"Oh yeah, now that I recall our plans to visit my country this month..." Elliot's voice stopped the siblings'fight. "I want to ask you a favor, Vivaldi. I'm sure you'll like this very much." He smiled at the purplette.

Blood wasn't sure if he'd like it, though.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I want you to invite Alice and her friends to come and visit Japan with us. Everything's prepared." Elliot smiled as he lifted his cellphone to plan out the flight with his butler.

Blood scowled and clenched his fists. Yep, he surely didn't like this. Vivaldi was cheering and fist pumping, though...

~.X.~

It was Saturday morning, and Alice stared at her 'little brother' in confuse. She then glanced around; Ace was playing catch with Boris, Gray was drawing hearts on his desk, Nightmare was working on some quizzes, Julius as usual was reading...

She stared at Pierce again. Pierce was crying silently, sinking his face into his arms on the desk, sobbing. Usually he'd be so loud when crying on things that he's afraid of, so maybe it was a different case?

"Pierce...?" Alice called, softly rubbing the boy's back. The auburn boy stiffened and slowly glanced at her, face red and wet from crying.

"What is it?" she asked softly, pulling a seat next to the boy, who furiously wiped his face.

"I-I'm...I'm just..." Pierce sobbed and hiccupped. "M-My parents...maybe they'll get difrozen..."

Alice frowned in confuse for a while, and then said; "You mean _divorce_?"

Pierce started to cry again. "Yeah...th-that's it...dibrokes...! I-I...I don't w-want...I-I'm sc-scared...what do I do...?" he sighed and wiped his face again, but then Alice offered some tissue from her pocket.

"Mommy and daddy had always b-been fi-fighting...D-Dad is...so harsh...sometimes...he hit me or mom when he's angry...I know I'm...such a coward, I know he's ashamed of me...I'm...I-I'm such a failure at life...I...waaah..." the boy then dropped his face flat on the desk.

Alice sighed and hummed in worry. Apparently, Pierce became what he is because of his father's pressure. However, she didn't really know what to say...she didn't understand Pierce, or what he's facing...

"I'm sorry Pierce, I don't know what to say..." Alice began.

"Oh, just ignore him..." Boris said out loud, striding towards them with Ace. "That's his own fault. If only he's not like that, maybe Uncle Frank won't be so angry and hit them, and maybe he won't even get a divorce with Auntie Luna!"

Ace laughed and jumped in front of Pierce's desk, making the boy flinch. "What do you need is to be tougher! Now, let's see if you're tough enough to handle..." the brunette dug out something from his pocket and then exclaimed; "THIS!"

Pierce shrieked and fell off his chair, and started crawling away. "AAAH! GET IT OFF ME! OFF OF ME! AAAH HELP ME! BORIIIS HELP MEE!" he shirieked hysterically, a caterpillar crawling on his head.

"No! You gotta toughen up!" Boris stubbornly said, sticking his tongue out.

"Go Pierce! You can do it!" Ace cheered.

"Stop it, guys!" Alice snapped and sighed as she stomped towards Pierce. "I don't really know how to toughen up, but this is a mental torture, not training!" she said while taking away the caterpillar and then put it out through the window. "And that was a cute caterpillar." She commented.

Boris sniffed. "Oh, Alice, you're such a spoilsport."

"Aww Alice, what? Are you like, Pierce's knight in shining armor...?" Ace teased. "So romantic...always go and save Princess Pierce all the time~ Pierce and Alice then ride away on her horse, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

Alice twitched. "Go on, idiot! Go on! I'm mad at you now! I'm not going to teach you our homework!" she yelled and then stomped away.

"Ooh, Alice is mad? Oh, you're mad, Alice? Are you mad...?" Boris teased, following the girl. "You're mad just because of that? What if I do this? Are you going to get madder?" he said and pulled her hair.

"Stop it! Why are you guys so mean!" the girl yelled.

"Ooh, I wanna do that too!" Ace pulled the girl's hair and laughed, making Alice scream in anger.

"Stop! Stop pulling my hair!"

"You guys, drop it." Julius scolded from his desk coldly, and his cold wrath was enough to made the boys stop. Ace sighed and walked away, kicking a chair while Boris scoffed and whistled as he went to sit down.

Julius twitched and glared at Alice who silently took a seat next to him.

"That doesn't mean you can sit with me."

"But Julius, thank you for saving me from those filthy prats...!" Alice whined. "I will do anything for you in return, except paying."

Julius stared at the girl for a while, then chuckled. "You don't do that. That's not what a friend do."

Alice brightened and smiled. Julius then shared his book with the girl, and they read together.

Boris pouted and then took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Ace just stared at the two, a bit coldly, then angrily ripped his text book. Nightmare and Gray, who had been observing, shared a glance to each other, and shook their head.

Pierce spend his rest of his day staring at Alice. His savior.

~.X.~

Recess

The bell rang, and the Rainbow Puking Unicorn Class went out happily. Ace stuck out his tongue at Alice.

"I'm not sharing my homemade bakery for you today!" he teased.

Alice puffed her cheeks and looked away. "Fine! I'm not sharing my special blend tea with you then! And Boris too!"

"I don't like your tea anyway!" Boris scoffed. "Come on, bros!" he nodded to Ace and dragged Nightmare, while Ace dragged a sleeping Gray.

"U-Um..." Pierce called. Alice turned at him. "Y-You can have my lunch!" he said, shoving a box of turkey sandwich to the girl, and then went off running.

Alice twitched, but then Julius came and took it.

"I'll have one of that. Thanks." He said and went to his usual spot under the tree.

Art Class

"Alice, y-you can use my waterpaint!" Pierce said, slamming his watercolor set on her desk. "I-I also have oilpaint...y-you can use all of my paint brushes too!"

"Pierce..." Alice patiently called.

"Th-This is my pallete, it's new! Please use it!"

"Uh, Pierce...thanks..."

"I'll prepare the paint for you!" Pierce exclaimed, but then when he was going to prepare the paint, his elbow tripped a bottle of painting oil and spilled everything on Alice's sketch.

Alice just stared at her messed-up desk, and her ears went hot when she heard Boris and Ace laughing at her bad luck.

"I-I'm...so sorry! I-I'll get a mop! Y-You can use my canvas!" Pierce went off running again to get a mop.

Chemistry

"A-Alice, I can...d-do that for you!" Pierce offered, nodding toher acid-filled chemical tube. "I-It's dangerous!"

'_That's why I don't want __you__ to do it for me_.' Alice twitched and sighed irritatedly, deciding to ignore the boy instead. What's up with Pierce? She appreciated that he's trying to be helpful, but he's messing up things! Plus, because of him, she smelled like painting oil now...

"A-Alice, really, I want to help you—"

"Pierce, if you have time to help others, you should finish your own project." Nightmare said softly. "Or, you can keep Gray awake if you really want to help." He said, nodding to where Gray was holding a tube of salt water while nodding off.

"U-Um...okay..." Pierce sadly left.

Nightmare inched closer carefully. "What's up with Pierce?"

"I dunno, bro." Alice tiredly shrugged. "Hmm...He had a family problem, but I can't help him out, because I don't understand."

"Oh...well..." Nightmare hummed for a while, carefully dropping some _Benedict_ into his tube of sugar water. It turned into red color. "You can always try to cheer him up if you can't help with his problem." He said again while taking down a note.

"Hm, not a bad idea..." Alice smiled. "Maybe I should go to that new Amusement Park with Pierce...yeah...! You're so smart, Nighty." The girl grinned while testing her solution with _universal indicator_.

~.X.~

Julius twitched as he was crouching beside Gray, who was peeking at certain auburn boy and dark blonde girl. The navy-hea groaned.

"I can't believe you made me come here and stalk them!" Julius hissed.

"I can't help it, I don't know where this place is." Gray muttered back.

"Why do you have to stalk Alice and Pierce anyway?" the Wallflower twitched. "I mean, I thought you liked Vivaldi Dupre..."

Julius twitched even more when Gray's ears and neck turned red. The golden-eyed boy sighed dreamily.

"Ahh...Vivy...I miss her..."

Julius facepalmed, feeling nauseous. He still couldn't understand what was so appealing with that bad-mouthed, stubborn, loud rich tomboy. Then again, Gray was an AB-type, naturally he'd like weird stuff.

Alice and Pierce were lining up for cotton candy. Pierce glanced around frantically, then stopped at Alice just to blush, and then glanced away again. His heart was thumping like crazy...What's going on? Why did Alice asked him to go? Was this a date? The boy turned even redder at the last thought.

The Amusement Park was a temporary one; they only had small Ferris Wheel, some fortune teller tents, food court and other portable rides. It was more like a Fair. Apparently it was held by Grell Trickster, the Circus' owner.

"Pierce, this is for you!" Alice chirped, handing a cotton candy while biting her own.

"Um...Th-Thank you..." Pierce smiled shyly. "A-Alice...wh-why? Wh-Why do you...a-ask me?"

Alice grinned. "I want you to cheer up, Pierce, because I can't help you out with your problem." She said honestly. "It's because despite you're a scaredy-kitty, the usual Pierce can always cheer up things around him. And you're a good boy, because you want to make people around you happy. That's why, you have to cheer up, alright?"

Pierce blushed harder, but then he grinned proudly, then nodded. He didn't know what to say. He never knew that...someone would understand. Pierce wanted to make people happy, but he wasn't just brave enough. He tried to help Alice, but he ended up messing her up. He was glad that she wasn't angry.

He never knew he would be so happy to have a 'big sister'.

"Hey, look...that's Peter." Alice pointed out, pointing towards a certain albino sitting on a lone bench.

Pierce didn't know who he was, but he decided to follow Alice anyways. Plus, this Peter guy...he didn't have any scary aura around him...His whole appearance emmited 'peace'!

"Hello again, Peter!" Alice greeted.

Peter looked surprised, and he tapped his stick around and knocked her feet. "Um...Is this...Alice?"

"Yeah! You remember me!"

The albino smiled and tapped his stick again, and knocked Pierce's shin softly. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is my little brother, Pierce. Pierce, this is Peter, my friend." Alice introduced them.

"U-Um...nice to meet you!" Pierce braced himself and offered a handshake. Peter just nodded with a smile, and Pierce blushed in shame. Why'd he won't take his hand!?

"Peter, Pierce is offering you a hand." Alice said.

Peter looked preplexed. "Oh, I'm sorry..." he laughed and then waved his hand around until finally caught Pierce's and shook it. "I didn't know that, sorry Pierce."

Pierce was utterly confused. He was holding his hand right on his face! How could he not see it?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Pierce..." Alice sighed, realizing what's wrong. "Peter here is blind, that's why he didn't know that you're offering a hand."

"O-Oh..." Pierce's eyes watered up. "I-I'm sorry to hear that...P-Peter..."

Peter chuckled. "That's quite alright." He said kindly. His eyes just darted between Alice and Pierce, because he couldn't see their faces. "Are you guys playing some rides? I want to ride one, but I can't get in because I can't see anything...Then again, I'm not sure if blind person can ride a roller coaster..."

Pierce felt so sorry for him. "U-Um...I-I'll help you get in! Right, A-Alice?"

Alice twitched. What was this? Pierce, getting on a roller coaster? Was he serious?

"Okay, let's do that. Don't worry about it, Pete. No one will know if you're blind. I'll help you putting on the safety gadgets."

~.X.~

Well, for a temporary amusement park...

They sure had a tall roller coaster there.

Pierce's heart fell off to his stomach and his color faded away as he stared at the ride, towering up like Everest Mountain. Maybe it was an effect because he was so short, but it was...so...tall...

Will he able to live through this?

He started seeing things. A man was cutting off the rail with a chainsaw. Dead woman hanging from the rails, suiciding. Indiana Jones riding on the 360 degrees rail and fell and got crushed by his ride...

His schizophrenic was acting up again. Okay, he's dead.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to, Pierce." Alice's soft voice crept to him. Pierce looked behind him and stared at Peter and Alice, who were waiting for him.

Pierce stared at Peter for a while. He was blind...how would that feel? Living in the dark forever...That would be very scary, but Peter wasn't shivering at all. Pierce inhaled deeply. He gotta be braver than that!

Do this for Peter!

"L-Let's do this!"

Gray twitched as he watched Pierce and Alice helping out a white-haired boy to get into a ride. Julius just sat behind him, playing 3DS nonchalantly.

"What is she doing!? I don't trust you, roller coaster..." Gray growled, and then groaned when a park staff parked a trolley of barrells in his sight. "Aargh! Barrells! Get out of my sight...Son of a b...barrell..." he sighed when finally the staff pushed the barrells away, and then groaned again, since a man and a girl getting up the ride behind Alice's, covering his target.

"Jule, we gotta go and get onto that ride, now." Gray deadpanned, taking out his wallet, then shove five dollars at Julius, who smirked evilly.

"Not bad..." the navy-head smirked.

Pierce hyperventilate, immobilized inside the ride, while Alice was helping Peter to use his belt. What to do? What did he do? Oh God, he's gonna die...

"Hey, are you feeling sick, boy?" Pierce almost jumped off his seat when the man behind him spoke, leaning to his seat. "Oh, you're not used to ride this, huh? Well, here, to prevent you from nausea." The man somewhat looked like Boris, but he had curls on his light violet hair, and he was holding a lemon candy.

"Ooh, I want that candy too, Garry..." the little brunette beside him asked, she was very pale as Pierce was. She caught Pierce's gaze, and the two blushed.

"Th-Thank you..." Pierce muttered thankfully and accepted the candy. That girl was so cute...She looked like around his age...What's her name? Was he brave enough to ask?

"Feeling better now?" Alice asked, watching Pierce eating the candy. Pierce smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay...Here we go!" the man behind Pierce chirped excitedly. Peter grinned, and Alice was giggling in excitement. Pierce grabbed his safety pole tightly and prayed.

Then, he realized; his schizophrenic wasn't acting up at all.

~.X.~

Pierce was very satisfied to see Peter looked very happy after getting off the roller coaster that he recovered from his fear quickly. Well, actually, everything went better than expected. Even better when Pierce actually saw the roller coaster for 13 years old kids and above...His roller coaster was just the kiddy one.

"Hey, how does it feel not seeing anything while riding a roller coaster?" Alice asked curiously.

"I missed the view...but it's like...riding a racing car...at first it was so scary, I was reminded of that accident..." Peter sighed, but then laughed softly. "But it was really more like sitting in front of a giant windmill. I sure enjoy the wind!" the two laughed cheerfully.

"I'm hungry." Alice quickly said. "Grandma gave me a lot of allowance today. I'll treat you too, Pete! What woul you like? Pierce?"

"U-Um...Corndog?" Pierce said.

"Hey, that sounds good...I want that too, Alice, if you don't mind...?" Peter grinned shyly.

"No problem. Pierce, you have to lead Peter to sit down somewhere, I'll run before the corndog is crowded, okay? See ya soon!" Alice ran off.

Pierce was unsure, but he cautiously touched Peter's sleeve, and then Peter stared waving around. He looked panic.

"P-Pierce...? You're still there, right? Where are you?"

"Oh...I'm here, Peter...Sorry." Pierce braced himself and caught Peter's hand. Peter gripped onto his hand tightly, and sighed.

"Haha, sorry. I go around by my own a lot...but it's very scary when my companion is suddenly leaving me...I won't know where I stand..." Peter smiled sadly, while Pierce carefully led him to a bench. "One time, some bullies left me in the middle of a road, and I really didn't know, until a taxi driver was yelling at me. That was so scary..."

Pierce was already crying. Poor Peter...those bullies were so mean! Why'd anyone made fun of a blind kid! That's so inhuman!

"But Peter is so brave." Pierce said after a silent while, they were sitting on the bench. "I'm a coward...I'm even afraid of my own shadows, let alone things that I can't see. I'm so afraid of the dark, I'd die if I'm blind...but Peter is so brave."

Peter fell silent for a while, then chuckled softly. "I'm not brave...I just...that's like, I don't have a choice but to face the truth, that's all. Maybe it's more like...being strong, rather than being brave. I'm not as strong or brave as you're thinking, though, Pierce. I still regret many things..."

"Like what?"

"Now that I'm blind...I can't play the piano anymore. I wanted to be a famous pianist...but now I can't." Peter sighed. "That's the only thing I regret. It's like my life is empty now. It was my whole-life dream, and it was taken away. Dramatic, huh?"

Pierce sobbed and silently cried beside the albino. They didn't say anything for a while. Peter might somehow know that he was crying, but he knew than better to let him cry.

"AAAH! NO! NO!"

"Wh-What, what is it!?" Peter asked, panicking a bit.

"C-Clowns! There are clowns coming this way! Oh no! I'm going to get killed!" Pierce shrieked, hyperventilating. "Ha...Ha...Clowns...Oh God...I'm so scared..."

Peter swallowed in confuse. Clowns? He didn't really understand, but if he was afraid... "Uh...Try to camp in the corner." Peter suggested, hearing footsteps of crowd which he assumed as clowns coming closer.

"C-Camp in the corner! Camp in the corner!" Pierce frantically camped behind a trash can, hugging his knees, trying to erase his presence. Now, Pierce was doing a great job on that, because Peter was totally losing him, he started to panic, worried if Pierce left him.

"Hey, boy~!" Peter sighed in relief when one of the clown spoke to him. "Why are you alone here~? That's loona-loone-ley, ya know?"

"I'm blind, so...I don't know where I am..." Peter honestly answered, hoping they're good.

The clowns exchanged stares, and then grinned evilly. "Ooh...poor kiddie~ Why don't we walk you somewhere so you can find your way~?"

"Yeeee, this way~" the other clown grabbed Peter and dragged him away.

Pierce sighed in relief and pondered; camp in the corner was a brilliant idea! Next time if he saw anything scary...just camp in the corner. Yeah! He gotta thank Peter for this invention! The auburn boy got out behind the trash can and froze.

Peter was gone.

"Oh no...Peter...!"

"Hey, Pierce! What the heck are you doing there?" Alice twitched, coming with three corndogs in her hands. "Where's Peter?"

Pierce ran and hugged her, crying. "Waaaah! Peter was taken by the clowns! What do I do? I fail at protecting him! I'm so sorry Alice! I fail you...huu huuu waaah...!"

"Calm down Pierce, then we have to follow those clowns!" Alice decided, and quickly finished her corndog. "Eat this one, and..let's follow those clowns over there!"

~.X.~

Black sighed as he got out of the lion cage after taking care of Donald and Goofy. He then saw the Clown Bunch were laughing their asses off over something.

"Oh look, there he is~" a ginger clown laughed, pointing at Black, who twitched.

"The fuck you want?" Black deadpanned.

"Nothing~ We just had a very funny story, Blacky~" the other clown laughed. "There's this blind boy, he asked us for direction...so~ we kindly take him to the Horror House~!"

Black snorted. "Huh if he's getting hurt or shit, that'd be so funny 'cause that'd be your fucking fault, dumbass. Then Grell will enjoy whipping you."

The clowns glanced at each other, and then bursted out laughing.

"The funny part is still to be told, Blacky~! This boy asked our name...And so I really feel that...Pffft..." the ginger clown couldn't finish.

"At the moment...pffft...it'd be funny if our names were Black and White~ HA HA HA!"

The Clown Bunch laughed off as they walked away, and Black dropped his chair and whip, turning paler.

"What...the...fuck...just—what the fuck—WHIIITE WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

~.X.~

"Corridors." Alice deadpanned. "I don't trust corridors...Never trust corridors...ever." she mumbled to herself and looked around. "I feel like having a de javu right now..."

"Alice...I'm scared...are you sure Peter went in here?" Pierce was crying on the floor.

"Yeah, I swear I saw him... Oooh! Look! A lantern...! Oooh~" Alice cheerfully took a lantern and used the dim torch on the wall to lit it up. She sighed in relief. "No we can see-BARRELLS!"

Pierce jumped at the shriek, while Alice was kicking the barrells.

"Out of my way, barrells! Grrrh! Let me get to the...door..." Alice tried to pull the door, and groaned. "Aargh, it's locked. What kind of Horror House is this!? The exit is locked too!"

Pierce then saw a piece of paper coming from one of the barrells. "Oh...th-there's a note here...it says..._Welcome to Horror House! This is a different Horror House than you've ever visited! You can only get out by solving puzzles and finding keys to make it more thrilling and face all the jumpscares! Enjoy~! _By Grell...Trickster..."

Pierce sobbed.

"Goddamn barrells...I knew it...you're hiding the key...aren't cha...?"

~.X.~

"Guys, what the fuck are you doing?" Vivaldi deadpanned, standing behind Julius and Gray, who were sneaking behind an ice cream cart.

The two stiffened and turned. Julius deadpanned, while Gray turned and see an angel, lighting up his darkest days, treasure in front of his eyes.

"Oh, Dupre." Julius curtly said.

"V-Vivy..." Gray sighed happily.

"Whatever! You guys gotta come with me!" Vivaldi harshly grabbed Julius and Gray's arms, dragging them. Gray sighed happily, while Julius was groaning in pain.

"Hey! Hey! Don't touch me!" the Wallflower protested.

"Oooh...yess...beautiful..." Gray sighed.

"We're going to the Horror House. Alice went there, and there are fucking puzzles to solve there, so I need you guys to do the work." Vivaldi growled under her breath and stopped as they stood before the Horror House.

"You saw Alice went in here?" Julius asked. "Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"Yeah, I need to ask her something important. I've been looking for her all day, and her Grandma said she went to this park. I saw her coming here with Pierce." Vivaldi nodded to the Horror House. "You see, Mr. Trickster based this house on some games...I only knew Amnesia, the rest are puzzles, and I fuckin' hate them! It's so convenient that you're here, Jule. You're smart!" she grinned at Julius, who twitched.

Gray twitched irritatedly. Why is Vivy grinning at Jule!? And she's saying that he's smart! Why is she—she's complimenting Julius!? She also said that Julius is convenient! Oh no...was Gray's presence is nothing to her?

"Plus, since Gray's a gamer, he'd recognize stuff. Then again, I just realized this!" Vivaldi got a realization. "The three of us are gamers! Alright, this is gonna be easy! Let's go and find Alice!"

"No problem, Viv." Gray coolly said. "I'd follow you to hell if you're going there." He scoffed as if it was nothing (but cheesy).

"Are you kidding me..." Julius sweat-dropped.

So he was much or less got dragged by Vivaldi, and Gray was no help at all here, and Julius couldn't do anything about it. This is the most profitless day ever! ...Except for that five dollars!

~.X.~

White sighed as he cheerfully walked towards the Horror House, Black stomping behind him. "Don't be so grumpy, old man...That's very fine~ We just go in here, grab that lil' blind boy, and everything will be juuuust fine..."

"This is adding more fucking work to our hands, goddammit White!" Black growled again.

"Oh, Black...just relax..." White's voice trailed off after he opened thedoor, and cold wind blew them, dark cemetery greeted them, and horror shrieks greeted them.

...

"This'll be an adventure!" White optimisticly said, and dragged Black.

"Fuck my life..." Black deadpanned as the door closed behind them. He then frantically turned to open it, and cursed. "I fuckin' knew it! It's locked! Goddamn cliche Horror House! Fuck my life!"

"I guess we just have to get to that mansion over there..." White shrugged and they started to walk.

"Why the fuck is there a mansion inside a fuckin' Horror House!?" Black protested.

"AAAAAAAGGH!" a woman's shriek was heard.

"F-FUCK! FUCK!" Black shrieked at the shrieking banshee. "Just...fuck you! Aaargh! Fuck this place!"

White laughed. "What? You're scared, Black? The Lion Master is afraid, hmm?"

"Shut the fuck up, dude! Let's just find a way out of this fucked up place and forget that fucking blind boy!" Black frantically paced towards the mansion, and White followed, cheerfully laughing at his twin.

~.X.~

"Where is it!?" It was the third room and Alice was looking for keys again. She harshly opened drawers, chests, wardrobes, checking all barrells, and then stopped just to yell at a skeleton model.

"I don't trust you!" she said, taking off the skull and tossed it into a drawer. "It's like he's watching us...But I trust you, leg..." Alice suddenly smiled and took off the skeleton's leg. "Okay, he's coming with us. I'm going to call him...Leg."

Pierce sobbed and frantically look for the key. Alice was going insane! They gotta get out..._He _gotta get out!

"A-Alice..." Pierce stopped looking and they stared at each other. "We...maybe we'll find it in that coffin." Pierce reluctantly pointed the coffin standing in the corner. They didn't want to open it, but apparently they've got no other choice.

"I hope Samara won't come if we did..." Alice whimpered and hugged the leg as she cautiously approached the coffin. "Y-You go first, Leg...make sure it's safe..." she threw the leg towards the coffin.

Pierce waited nervously, gulping.

The coffin didn't budge.

"It's safe...? Okay, I trust you Leg..." Alice sighed and slowly approached the coffin to pry it open. Nothing was inside. She sighed and smiled in relief as she found the key on the bottom.

"Awesome! Leg, you're the best!" she hugged the Leg, but then dropped it. Pierce whimpered as they heard a shriek again. And a crashing voice nearby.

"Oh no, it's her! Oh no! What do we do!? Camp in the corner! Camp in the corner!" Pierce frantically ran into the coffin, Alice turned off the lantern and then followed in, closing the coffin.

"Please don't find us..." the two prayed.

"KYAAAAH!"

"WAAAH!"

"AAARGH!?"

The two grimaced and stopped shrieking, tears on their cheeks. A brunette little girl just opened the coffin, and was shocked to see the two, she was crying as well.

"L-Let me hide too!" she pleaded. "She's coming here!"

"There's no place!" Pierce frantically said, sweating, and then glared at the Leg. "Alice, throw out the Leg!"

"What? No! How could you, Pierce?" Alice was so shocked as if the idea was so ridiculous.

"Alice, just...do it, please! I'm so sorry!" Pierce pulled the Leg and threw it away, then dragged the brunette girl in, before slamming the coffin close.

Alice whimpered. "Oh...Leg...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

The three held their breath as the door creaked open and Samara crawled in, breathing heavily. She stopped, slowly looking her surrounding through her strands of silky black hair, and the room shivered at her deep, throaty breathe.

The three kids flinched as Samara slowly crawled towards the coffin. Towards them.

"I...Is she coming here...?" Pierce mouthed.

"Oh no...I can't believe this..." the brunette whimpered.

"Run..." Alice warned. "Run. RUN, RUN NOW! GO! GO! GO!" she yelled and slammed open the door. "Split into three ways!" she commanded, and they shriek as they bursted out randomly, trying to run past Samara.

"Aaaaaahh..." Samara moaned, confused of where to go, but then spread her arms to caught them all.

Alice scowled and grabbed the Leg. "Oh no, you don't! Take this!" she hit Samara with the Leg. "Go, Leg! Go! Save us! I'm sorry!" she sobbed and tossed the Leg to Samara, and ran, following Pierce and the brunette girl.

"Oh no...Leg..." Alice whimpered.

The three ran off far enough, and stopped, panting heavily.

Alice sobbed.

"Let's have a moment of silence to honoring our brave hero, the Leg...for saving our life." Pierce sadly said in a soft voice.

The three looked down and prayed for the Leg's happy afterlife.

"Amen..." Alice sobbed. She then looked around, and then stared to the brunette girl. "Oh, you're the girl who sat behind me in the roller coaster, right?"

"Oh...yes. Um..." the girl looked at her shoes shyly. "Th-Thank you for saving me. I'm so sorry about the Leg. That's...my fault..." she whimpered, but then stared at Alice intensely. "Please let me follow you! I'll do whatever I can to help solve the puzzles and find the keys!"

"Of course!" Alice smiled. "The more is the merrier! How come you're in here alone?"

"Oh...I got separated from Garry..." the girl frowned sadly, she looked really lonely about it. "I hope he's okay."

"Is he your brother?" Pierce shyly asked.

The girl turned at Pierce, and blushed. "Y-Yes...Um...something like that...Oh yeah." She turned to Alice again. "Why are you guys here, then?"

"Oh, we're looking for a friend. He came here because he got pranked by the clowns." Alice sighed. "By the way, my name is Alice. I'm ten years old."

"I-I'm...Pierce, by the way...I-I'm nine years old..." Pierce introduced himself shyly.

The girl looked surprised, and smiled at Pierce. "Really? I'm nine years old too! Nice to meet you guys...My name is Ib."

**Ib and Garry by Kouri**.

**Hey, this will be the last chapter before I'm off for...well, a month. I need to get this out of my system, lol.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed it~!**


End file.
